The Boss
by CFr
Summary: G!P Quinn. ...Adaptación( capitulo 1 al 5 no me pertenecen )
1. Chapter 1

— **Veo que te estás hechizada** \- La voz de mi fiel Hermana me sacó, devolviendo de golpe a la realidad. Su mano se extiende con una copa.

— **¿Sabes quién es?** — Pregunte sin dejar de mirar aquella hermosa mujer y agarrando la copa.

— **Se llama Rachel** —responde — **como puedes comprobar, una auténtica preciosidad. Pero Desgraciadamente está comprometida —** continúa- ¿ **Ves a ese de allí? —** Dice señalando discretamente con el índice a un tipo que está hablando con Mike **\- Es el hijo de puta de su novio. Según me ha contado Mike, es un muerto de hambre.**

— **De donde lo conoce Mike? –** Pregunte.

— **De las apuestas Ilegales, y de paso ese idiota le estuvo rogando a Mike para que lo invite a esta fiesta. Le gusta mucho apostar y anda como loco tratando de conseguir dinero para pagar su último juego. Mientras Rachel le es fiel hasta las trancas, él sería capaz de vendérsela al mejor postor, y ella, por su devoción a él, se dejaría comprar si así se lo pidiese**.

Mire de reojo a santana **— ¿A cuánto asciende su deuda?** — pregunte, segura de que Santana estaba al tanto de esa información.

— **Dicen que a cincuenta mil euros, Para nosotras no es nada** –la observo que sonríe — **Me pregunto de dónde va a sacar semejante cantidad** —comenta **—. Tal vez por fin acabe con los huesos rotos, o tirado en el fondo de una cuneta.** -cualquiera de las dos ideas, eran Buena.

 **-—¿Podrías conseguirme su teléfono**? —pregunte y me miro con una ceja levantada en un gesto indiscutible de interrogación.

— **No estás pensando hacer tratos con ese** —dijo Ella.

— **De pronto ese idiota de ahí tiene algo que me interesa** —refute

— **¿De qué estás hablando?** —Pregunto

— **De Rachel.**

— **¿Qué demonios tienes pensado hacer?** —me dice tratando por todos los medios de mantener la calma.

— **Le daré a ese desgraciado el dinero que necesita para pagar su deuda si permite que Rachel pase un fin de semana conmigo.**

— **¿Te has vuelto loca?** —preguntó Santana -

— **Probablemente** —respondí

— **No dudo de que ese muerto de hambre te** _ **la preste**_ **, por decirlo de alguna manera —** santana no lograba salir de su perplejidad—. **Pero te has parado a pensar lo qué va a decir ella.**

— **No voy a comprarla** —Dije

— **¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿cómo llamas a lo que vas a hacer?**

— **Sera como un préstamo.**

— **Pero…**

— **Necesito conocerla, San** —la interrumpí, mirándola fijamente sin titubear un solo segundo. Después mis ojos se fueron de nuevo hacia Rachel—. **Aunque solo sea eso, conocerla… Tenerla exclusivamente para mí durante un fin de semana**.

En ese mismo instante Rachel alzó el rostro y se topó con mis persistentes ojos verdes que la observaban con una fijeza contemplativa desde el fondo de la terraza, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada con súbita timidez en las mejillas, mientras la suave brisa que corría en la cúspide del edificio le aleteaba los mechones de pelo a ambos lados del rostro.

— **Nunca te vi tan interesada por una mujer.**

— **No sé que tiene Ella, creo que me va hechizado-** Sonrió.

— **Te conseguiré el teléfono de ese Idiota. No te preocupes** —concluyó, consciente de que no sería capaz de ninguna manera de negarse hacerle un favor a su Hermana.

 **-Gracias amiga.**

 **-Mas que Amiga, soy tu Hermana –** Me dice.


	2. Chapter 2

— **Quiero comentarte algo…** — comencé a decir nada más de entrar, con cierta cautela en mi voz.

— **Tú dirás** —dijo Rachel, que estaba en la mesa del salón.

— **Tengo una buena noticia** —continuó

— **¿Una buena noticia?** —repitió Rachel.

— **¿Te acuerdas de la deuda que te dije que tenía?**

— **Sí —** respondió Rachel, afirmando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

— **He encontrado una persona que está dispuesta a darme el dinero**. –Rachel arqueó las cejas y alargó en los labios una amplia sonrisa.

— **¿En serio?**

— **Sí. En serio** —confirme

— **¡Pero eso es estupendo!** —exclamó Ella. Se levantó de la mesa y se lanza a mis Brazos. — **Eso es estupendo…** —volvió a decir en un susurro. Se sentía feliz.

— **La persona que va a darme el dinero ha puesto una condición a cambio** —digo **—. Una condición que está en tus manos cumplir** -Rachel frunció el ceño, desconcertada

— **No entiendo** … —dice con una nota de extrañeza en la voz.

— **Quiere pasar un fin de semana contigo** —suelto sin gastar el tiempo en preámbulos innecesarios, Rachel frunció aún más el ceño y retrocedió un par de pasos con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. **—Lo harás, ¿verdad?** —pregunte

Rachel se mantiene en silencio. No sabía qué decir.

— **Lo harás, ¿verdad, Rachel? —** insistí en cierto tono de amenaza al ver que no respondía nada — **. Es la única oportunidad que se nos va a presentar para poder saldar la deuda** —presione—. **Además, solo será un fin de semana…**

— **Rachel…** —le advertí se me estaba acabando la paciencia .Ella alzó la mirada hacia Mi

— **Theo , yo…** \- no dejó que terminara de hablar, me acerco a ella y la abrazó. Era un abrazo frío, teatral, pero ella no lo sabía.

 **—Rachel es la única manera de poder Conseguir el dinero. Tienes que hacerlo. Hazlo por mí** — Dije, al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza. La tome del rostro entre las manos y la mire fijamente a los ojos—. **Eres mi única salvación**. —me inclinó y la besó la frente.

— **Está bien, Theo** —respondió finalmente—. **Haré lo que me pides.**

— **Gracias** —dije con un alivio casi palpable en la voz. Acercó su boca a la mía y la besó.

— **¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo sería?** —me dice

— **El viernes.**

— **¿Tan pronto?**

— **Cuanto más pronto sea, más pronto recibiré el dinero** —explicó- **Todo va a salir bien** — digo en tono engañosamente suave—. **Solo va a ser un fin de semana, después todo el tiempo será para nosotros-** EllaSe limite a asentir con la cabeza esforzando una sonrisa- **saldré, llegare tarde, no me esperes-** Dije saliendo del departamento, mando un sms a Sandy que en 5 minuto este lista que la paso a buscar. Esta noche la follare sin parar.


	3. Chapter 3

Le he dicho al taxista que se estación y El se sorprende al ver donde Trabajo .Le doy el dinero y me salgo de coche, dirigiéndome hacia el club de stripper donde trabajo de camarera y me toca quedarme hasta el amanecer.

Abro la puerta de atrás del Club, desde Aquí se escucha la música, camino hacia el casillero viejo que hay donde dejo mis pertenencia.

* * *

— **Hola Morena** –Me dice el barman, Scott sonriendo mostrando sus blancos Diente, cuando llego a la barra.

— **Hola musculoso** –si no trabajaría de esto, de segura seria modelo- **Creo que hoy estará Lleno-** Veo como la gente se acomoda en los asiento

— **Sí, Porque están ansiosos de Ver a "la Diosa"** –Dice colocando tragos de distintas bebidas en la bandeja.

— **Me imagino –** Se a quien se refiere **\- Para quien son?-** Pregunto

— **La mesa 1 pidió dos Martini, la 4 un whiskey Y la 6 cerveza ¿Entendiste?**

— **Perfecto** –agarro la bandeja, toda una experta sin que se me caiga las bebidas. La mesa 6 son Hombres, tengo que soportar sus estúpidos piropos.

— **Buenas noches Muchachos, Aquí están sus cerveza** s –depósitos las botellas en la mesa.

— **Gracias hermosas, si tú nos atiendes entonces pediremos más Cerveza** –Dice uno de los idiotas. Esfuerzo una sonrisa y me dirijo hacia la mesa 4, este no me dice nada solo me mira, las última mesa son dos mujeres.

— **Hoy hay stripper verdad?** –me pregunta una de Ella

— **Sí** –respondo y me marcho, las luces se empiezan a pagar, significa que el show comenzaran.

— **La Rubia, dejara a todos con la boca abierta otra vez** – dice Scott cuando llego a la barra. Mis ojos van hacia mi amiga, mejor dicho "la Diosa". Camina hacia el escenario con pasos muy femeninos siguiendo el compás de la música. Se desnuda muy despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dar a los hombres y Mujeres el placer que buscaban Con cada movimiento. Los pétalos de su vestido se iban desprendiendo, Primero por las piernas, luego por el vientre y finalmente por los pechos, hasta quedarse solo con dos pequeños pétalos rosados en los pezones y una especie de minúsculo tanga rojo. Continúa bailando como una sirena al ritmo de la música, sin prestar atención a las docenas de hombres que la miraban extasiados. Con un leve movimiento, se quitó los dos diminutos pétalos de color rosa que cubrían las areolas de sus pechos y los arrojó al suelo. La multitud aplaudió enfervorizada mientras ella desaparecía tras la cortina del escenario.

 **-Voy a ir a verla** –Le digo a Scott. Los camerinos están detrás del escenario para que las bailarinas se puedan cambiar y subir rápido. Toco la puerta que le pertenece a mi amiga.

- **Pase!** -escucho que grita .

 **-Hola Britt**

 **-Rach** –se voltea y viene agrazarme – **Como estas**?-me suelta .

 **-Bien .has dejado allá afuera a todos con la boca abierta**

 **-Lose** –me giña un ojo – **No te he visto en estos Días.**

 **-Tuve que quedarme en casa, andaba descompuesta** \- Miento y Ella me mira fijamente

- **hasta cuanto Mas aguantaras Rachel?-** Pregunta, se a que se refiere – **No Me gustaría verte en un Hospital**

 **-Me tengo que ir, Hoy abra más gente de lo normal** – No quiero hablar con ella sobre "eso"- **Te veo Luego** –salgo lo más rápido que puedo, para que no me vea mis lagrima recorrer mis mejillas.

* * *

Llego a casa a las 7am y veo que Theo no llego, tal vez capaz ni llegara. El silencio se volvió pesado como una losa de mármol. Pienso en la persona que conoceré el sábado y los niervos se vuelven apoderarse sobre mí, con ellos las decenas de interrogantes que mi cabeza no parada de formular. ¿Dónde pasarían el fin de semana? ¿En un hotel? ¿En la casa del desconocido? ¿Y si era un hombre casado?. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse, Me voy al baño a ducharme y después a dormir un poco.

* * *

Sintió la llave en la cerradura y veo que entra Theo, Me frotó las manos, nerviosa, al Tiempo que lo seguía. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

— **¿Podemos hablar?** —sondeó, tanteando el terreno y su estado de ánimo. Theo dejó caer las llaves sobre la mesa con un gesto desganado y se giró hacia ella.

— **¿Sobre qué quieres que hablemos?** —dijo con expresión suspicaz en el rostro.

Yo tragó saliva. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la garganta seca como un trozo de corcho. Sabía que lo que le iba a decir no le iba a gustar en absoluto, pero Tenía que sacar valor de donde fuera y hablar.

— **No… No** … —titubeó.

— **No, ¿qué?**

— **No quiero pasar un fin de semana con un desconocido. No estoy preparada** —anuncie al fin.

Theo demudó la expresión de Mi cara. Apretó los labios y de un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde estaba, yo que retrocedí un paso, intimidada.

— **¿Qué diablos estás diciendo**? — preguntó entre dientes.

— **Theo, no sé nada de él, no lo conozco, no puedo** …- La bofetada que me dio calló de golpe mis palabras. Yo me llevó la mano a la mejilla. Me ardía. Pero pese al dolor que me recorría de arriba abajo el rostro permanecí quieta en el sitio, aguantando el tipo estoicamente, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

— **¿Qué no puedes?** —Exclamó Theo con malas pulgas—. **Solo tienes que abrirte de piernas. No creo que sea tan difícil.**

— **Pero Theo …**

— **Y si es feo cierras los ojos.**

— **Pero…** —intentaba decirle

— **No pienses ni por un momento que voy a permitirte que te eches atrás** — advirtió Theo , agitando el dedo de un lado a otro. Los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas—. **Mucho menos ahora, cuando solo faltan unas horas**.

— **Podemos pagar la deuda de otra forma —** argumente—. Tr **abajaré los fines de semana si es necesario…** -Enfadado y sin mediar más palabras, Me agarró del brazo con fuerza y me arrastró hasta el baño sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones.

— **Me haces daño** … —murmure que me avanzaba descalza y a trompicones por el salón, tratando de no caerme. Pero Theo estaba lejos de soltarme—. **Theo , me haces daño…**

Theo propinó una patada a la puerta del cuarto de baño para que se acabara de abrir y me introdujo en él.

— **Mañana vas a ir adonde quiera que te lleve ese hombre, te vas a abrir de**

 **piernas y vas a dejar que te folle todas las veces que desee. ¿Entendido?**

— **Theo , por favor…** \- intente zafarme de la presión que los dedos de Theo que ejercían en mi brazo, pero no lo logró.

—Y **pobre de ti si no eres complaciente con él. Pobre de ti si no queda satisfecho** —me dijo al oído mientras me zarandeaba violentamente de un lado a otro—. **Porque entonces vas a saber de lo que soy capaz. Te destrozaré tu bonita carita para que no puedas salir de casa nunca más. ¿Te ha quedado claro? Contesta.** -Yo mantuvo silencio.

— **¿Te he preguntado si te ha quedado claro?** —repite Theo con los ojos encendidos de furia.

— **Sí** —musite en un hilo de voz. Creí que en cualquier momento Theo me rompería el brazo. De un empujón me metió en la ducha y me soltó. Yo tropecé y me golpe en el costado derecho con la grifería. La inercia me hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Theo abrió completamente el grifo del agua fría. Instantes después me estaba empapada, con la camiseta pegada a la piel y los abundantes mechones de pelo chorreándome agua por el rostro.

— **Cállate y dúchate** —concluyó Theo. Se giró con un gesto de desprecio en los labios y salió del cuarto de baño.

Cuando su silueta se desvaneció tras la puerta, que cerró de un estrepitoso portazo, rompí a llorar con la aflicción de una niña pequeña. Me llevó las manos a la cara y llore desconsoladamente durante un buen rato, ajena a los escalofríos que le producían los nervios y el agua helada que resbalaba por su cuerpo.

¿En qué desatinado momento había creído que Theo la comprendería? ¿En qué desatinado momento? A él únicamente le importaba el dinero y la posibilidad de saldar su deuda, sin tener en cuenta Yo sintiera.


	4. Chapter 4

Pase toda la noche llorando, acurrucada en el sofá del salón, viendo como las horas arrastraban con ellas una madrugada que no parecía acabar nunca.

Paradójicamente, el amanecer se presentó de manera apresurada, con una sábana de nubes en tonos lavanda que cubría el cielo casi por completo, como en un cuadro impresionista. El día había llegado.

— **Estate preparada a las cuatro** — Me indicó Theo—. **Esa es la hora a la que pasará a recogerte**. —Hizo una pausa y me miró un instante sin que a sus ojos asomara una brizna de conmiseración—. **Supongo que no tengo que explicarte lo que tienes que hacer…**

— **No** —respondí con la cabeza baja mientras terminaba de tomarme la leche del desayuno. Antes de salir de casa, en el umbral, Theo se giró.

— **Disfrútalo** —dijo con una nota de ironía en la voz—. **Seguro que no es tan malo**.

La puerta se cerró tras el perfil de su figura y me se quedo sola en el piso, que de pronto se me antojo inmenso, a pesar de que apenas tenía cincuenta metros cuadrados.

* * *

— **No me puedes hacer esto** —dije en tono de reproche —. **Hoy no.**

— **Lo siento, hermana, de verdad. Pero me es imposible asistir a la reunión de esta tarde.**

— **Dijiste que te harías cargo tú, Santana** —Me quejó

— **Lo sé… Pero tengo que Tomar un avión rumbo Rusia —** se justificó Santana **— Tengo que ver a uno de los Hijos de** **Ivanov.**

— **¿No puede encargarse Puck?** — pregunte, intentando aportar alguna solución.

— **No** —negó Ella — **Es algo que yo misma tengo que encargarme** –Me dice apretando los Diente.

— **Santana ¿sucede algo?** -La veo que esta algo rara

— **Cuando llegue te contare todo .Adiós –** Me dicemientrassale de mi Oficina.

Respiró hondo, tomo el teléfono móvil de encima de la mesa e hice una llamada.

— **John…**

— **Dígame, señora** —respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

— **Por favor, recoge a Rachel a las cuatro en el número 15 de la calle** **Houston** **en el barrio de** **soho** —indicó a su chofer—. **Dile que por motivos de trabajo me ha sido imposible ir a buscarla personalmente, pero que la veré esta noche.**

— **Sí, señora.**

— **John**.

— **Dígame.**

— **No le digas que soy una Mujer. Quiero que ella cuando me vea se sorprenda**

 **-Si señora.**

Colgué y miró por los enormes ventanales de mi oficina. La luz entraba a raudales, como en una azotea abierta en pleno centro de Nueva York. Permanecí de pie frente a los cristales, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, imponente y regia, observando la silueta de los edificios que se alzaban en la capital. Pienso en cómo Me convertí en una persona importante, poderosa y temidas por esas personas que con solo nombrar mi Apellido tiemblan de Miedo.

Por mi mente a parece Rachel y me hubiera gustado ir a recogerla. Aprovechare cada minuto del fin de semana con ella, cada segundo. Pero el deber requería toda Mi atención en esos momentos. Había un gran Negocio importante entre manos y no podía dejarlo escapar. Sería una falta de profesionalidad y de responsabilidad no acudir a la reunión que estaba prevista desde hacía semanas, para cerrar un acuerdo en el que había varios cientos de millones de euros.

* * *

Abrí la pequeña maleta de viaje con coloridos dibujos de los monumentos más representativos de cada país y metí un par de vaqueros largos, unos cortos, un par de vestidos fresquitos y unas cuantas camisetas de manga corta que Tome al azar. Elegí prendas cómodas. ¿Total? ¿Qué más daba lo que se pusiera? No tenía ninguna intención de lucirse ante nadie.

Me metí en la ducha y bajo el chorro de agua caliente trate de relajarme, pero fue totalmente imposible. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Las cuatro se acercaban sigilosamente por el reloj mientras me ponía un ligero vestido de tirantes blanco estampado con pequeñas flores de distintos colores. Me recogí la larga y frondosa melena en un moño informal que solté de inmediato para volver otra vez recogérmelo.

Finalmente decidí dejarlo suelto.

Me dolía mucho el costado. El golpe con el grifo la noche anterior me había estampado sobre en la piel un hematoma excesivamente negro que se extendía en el torso como un mapa. Sería difícil de esconder cuando se desnudara. Tendría que pensar una excusa para evitar dar explicaciones. Aunque quizá el hombre con el que se iba a encontrar no se percatara de él o no le importara. ¿Por qué habría de importarle? Solo quería sexo.

El portero automático suena puntualmente cuando las agujas del reloj señalaban las cuatro. Mi corazón dio un brinco dentro del pecho. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y lo descolgué.

— **¿Sí?** —pregunte en tono tembloroso.

— **¿Señorita Rachel?**

La voz que habló al otro lado era madura y firme yo pensó que Demasiado formal. Trague saliva.

— **Sí, soy yo.**

— **Soy John, el chófer De Fabray . He venido a recogerla.**

— **Enseguida bajo** —dije .

— **¿Necesita que la ayude con la maleta**? — preguntó Jonh.

— **No, no es necesario. Gracias-** Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme ante aquella amabilidad. Pero desde luego, no me desagradó en absoluto.

— **¿Señorita Rachel?** —volvió a decir Jonh cuando alcance finalmente la calle arrastrando la pequeña maleta detrás de MI.

— **Sí, soy yo** —le dije al hombre alto y delgado que en esos momentos extendía el brazo para darle la mano.

— **Soy Jonh, el chófer De Fabray** —se presentó.

Le estrechó la mano. Jonh tenía el pelo blanco corto y unas gafas estrechas apoyadas en el pronunciado tabique de la nariz que le hacían parecer un político. La voz era firme y suave a un tiempo y hablaba con una cordialidad que animaba a confiar en él. Vestía un impoluto traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata también negra- **Déjeme que la ayude con la maleta** —dijo.

— **Gracias** —agradecí.

Jonh abrió con el mando a distancia el maletero del impresionante BMW gris aparcado en la acera y metió la pequeña maleta. Pase disimuladamente la mirada de un lado a otro del coche abarcando toda su envergadura.

— **Si es tan amable…** —indicó Jonh con una sonrisa afable en los labios, abriéndome al mismo tiempo la puerta del BMW y dándole paso.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y me introduje en el coche con un cierto apocamiento que no pudo disimular. Me sentía intimidada a pesar de la indiscutible cortesía con que la trataba Jonh.

Cuando el chófer cerró la puerta, el mundo pareció desaparecer, como si hubiera traspasado los límites de otra dimensión. Los ruidos de Nueva York eran apenas un susurro huidizo entre los asientos de cuero negro y la carrocería de lujo de ese BMW solo apte para economías solventes.

— **Póngase cómoda** —dijo Jonh cuando arrancó.

Trate de seguir el consejo del chófer sin mucha suerte. No había forma de tranquilizarme. Respire hondo. Sacó del bolso de mano unas gafas de sol y se las puso. Pensamientos de todo tipo viajaban por Mi mente sin tregua. Alguien con chófer propio y un coche de aquellas características debía de tener también una edad respetable. Tenía que ser un _señor_. Sentí una punzada de angustia en el corazón mientras contemplaba los altos edificios de la capital a través de los cristales tintados.

«Un fin de semana. Solo un fin de semana —pensé con tristeza—. Después todo volverá a ser como antes».

Jonh volvió a hablar.

— **Fabray quería venir a recogerla personalmente** —comentó, girando a la derecha para tomar la Gran Vía —. **Pero le ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo y le ha sido imposible venir.**

— **Entiendo** —dije.

— **La verá esta noche** —añadió el chófer.

Claro que lo entendía. Seguramente el _señor Fabray_ era uno de esos hombres encopetados, engreídos y presuntuosos para los que el trabajo y la fiesta lo era todo. Sabía cómo se las gastaban esos millonetis a los que la vida parecía sonreír siempre. Juerguistas, mujeriegos, inconscientes, libertinos, caprichosos…

Acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que querían, aunque fuera pagando. ¿Por qué Uno había tenido que poner sus ojos precisamente en ella? Ella, que Detestaba hasta la médula ese tipo de vida y de comportamiento. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba aterrada. Intente reprimir el llanto por todos los medios posibles. No era el momento ni el lugar, pero fue absurdo. Una inoportuna lágrima se Deslizó por Mi mejilla; Me la seque apresuradamente con los dedos. Jonh alzó la mirada y la posó en el espejo retrovisor

— **Fabray es muy Amable** —afirmó—. **No tiene de qué preocuparse.**

Respire hondo y cerré los ojos unos instantes. Cuando los abrí segundos después, Jonh condujo el coche por una amplia avenida. Al llegar al final se detuvo, apretó un mando a distancia y unas puertas macizas de hierro se deslizaron hacia los lados.

— **Ya hemos llegado** —dijo el chófer mientras circulaban por un pequeño camino que se abría paso por una explanada de césped perfectamente cuidado.

Contemple fascinada la enorme casa de dos plantas que aparecía dentro del marco rectangular que dibujaba la ventana. Jonh salió del coche y se apresuró a abrirme la puerta.

Baje del BMW sin poder apartar los ojos de la lujosa construcción que se alzaba a unos cuantos metros delante de Mi

Jonh sacó del coche Mi maleta.

— **Por aquí** —indicó con su habitual amabilidad.

Subí los tres escalones mirando hacia los lados, tratando de abarcar con los ojos todo lo que me rodeaba. La casa era lujosa por dentro y por fuera.

Una mujer de mediana edad, con hebras blancas en la media melena morena que llevaba cortada por encima del hombro, de rostro achatado y amable esperaba en el umbral de la puerta de doble hoja blanca de la entrada.

— **Bienvenida** —Me dijo, delineando en sus labios finos y simétricos sonrisa amplia e insólitamente radiante.

Se aproximó a Mi y me dio un par de besos que me parecieron afectuosos, incluso maternales, como si ella fuera una hija a la que no viera desde hacía mucho Tiempo.

— **Soy Nina** —se presentó.

— **Yo soy Rachel.**

— **Lo sé, lo sé** … —afirmó el ama de llaves. Su sonrisa seguía inalterable en el rostro—. **Pero, por favor, no te quedes en la puerta. Pasa, pasa** … —Se volvió hacia el chófer

— **John, lleva la maleta de Rachel a la habitación de invitados, la del fondo** -John asintió.

Yo entre en la casa acompañada de Nina y sorprendida por aquel recibimiento, que no dejaba de ser efusivo en cierta manera. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, todos se mostraban, no solo amables, sino… felices. Más de lo estrictamente Profesional. Yo esperaba una bienvenida más fría y formal. Pero aquella amabilidad extra la desconcertaba. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la hacía sentir cómoda, o al menos todo lo cómoda que podía sentirse en tales circunstancias. Estaba Claro que el _señor Fabray_ tenía bien aleccionados a sus trabajadores.

— **Por aquí** —Me indicó Nina mientras subía por la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, tras dejar atrás un enorme hall de inspiración japonesa.

Seguí sus pasos hasta el final del pasillo.

— **Entra, por favor** —dijo Nina cuando alcanzamos la última a la derecha.

— **Gracias** —respondí

La habitación es como la suite de un hotel, con una enorme cama de matrimonio con el catre blanco y una colcha blanca y muchos cojines de diferentes tonalidades. Enfrente había un jacuzzi de dimensiones estratosféricas.

La pared del fondo era un único cristal que dejaba ver en el horizonte la silueta que dibujaba la sierra de Guadarrama recortada contra el cielo azul celeste, aportando una Extraordinaria sensación de libertad.

Había un escritorio blanco, a juego con el resto del elegante mobiliario, con un ordenador portátil encima, un armario de dos cuerpos, una mesa auxiliar, una televisión de plasma encajada en la pared y una estantería con libros. « El _señor Fabray_ cuida muy bien a sus invitados», pensé

— **Acomódate a tu gusto** —dijo Nina —. **Estás en tu casa.**

— **Gracias** —volvió a decir .«Gracias» era la única palabra que salía de Mis labios. Pero no tenía otro modo de agradecer tantas atenciones.

— **Si necesitas algo no tienes más que decírmelo** —apuntó el ama de llaves con amabilidad. Hizo un ademán afirmativo con la cabeza—. **Puedes utilizar el jacuzzi. De hecho, Fabray le gustaría que lo utilizaras…** —comentó—. **Ha comprado cuatro clases de sales y aceites esenciales para el baño, para que escojas la que más te guste.** —Nina hizo una breve pausa—. **Te dejo… Dentro de una hora te traeré algo de comer.**

— **No te molestes** —dije —. **No es necesario.**

— **Tienes que comer** —rebatió Nina sin perder un ápice de amabilidad—. **No Puedes estar con el estómago vacío.** — Me Miró con ojos condescendientes- **Te traeré algo ligerito, ¿de acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo** —respondí

La figura delgada de Nina desapareció tras la puerta, que cerró despacio. Cuando Me se quedó sola, llene los pulmones de aire y los fue vaciando poco a poco. Me giró, dando un nuevo repaso a la estancia, y descansó la vista en el poyete del jacuzzi. Sobre él había cuatro cestas de distintos colores. Me acercó y pasó la mano por la

Primera: _Jazmín_ , leí en uno de los frascos de cristal. _Azahar_ , _Madreselva_ y _Orquídea_ , aparecía escrito en las tres siguientes. «Azahar —pensé para mis adentros —. Me encanta el olor a azahar».

Tome el tarrito de aceite esencial de azahar, lo destapó con cuidado y se me acercó a la nariz. Aspiró suavemente. Mientras la fragancia me embriagaba las fosas nasales, se me escapó una ligera sonrisa.

El halo de misterio que había en torno a él crecía exponencialmente a los nervios que tenía en el estómago. Cada minuto que pasaba era uno menos para conocer finalmente a aquel desconocido que había pagado para pasar conmigo un fin de semana.

Pensé en las amenazas de Theo. Si el _señor Fabray_ le daba quejas de ella, lo pagaría caro. Estaba convencida. Conocía sobradamente a Theo y sabía de lo que era capaz cuando se enfadaba.

¿Qué podía hacer aparte de ofrecerse incondicionalmente a ese hombre? ¿De satisfacerlo en todo lo que pudiera? ¿De darle placer como una…? Ese término se me atascó en la garganta, imposible otra vez de pronunciarlo.

Por qué Theo permitía algo así. Conociendo lo posesivos que son los hombres con lo que consideran suyo, lo lógico hubiera sido haberse enzarzado en una pelea con ese desconocido. Sin embargo, Theo no solo había aceptado la proposición, sino que lo había hecho de muy buena gana.

Suspire y abrí el frasco con la esencia de madreselva. Hice lo mismo con la de jazmín y la fragancia de orquídea.

— **Al menos el** _ **señor Fabray**_ **cuida los detalles** —musite en voz bajaal tiempo que dejaba el bote de cristal sobre el poyete del jacuzzi—. A Theojamás se le ocurriría algo semejante.

Gire el rostro y, por décima vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, recorrí su perímetro con los ojos. Me irgue y camine hasta donde descansaba mi maleta. Descorrí la cremallera y levantó la cubierta.

Abrí el armario, que estaba totalmente vacío excepto por doce o quince perchas Que colgaban solitarias de la barra, y colgó en ellas la poca ropa que me había

Llevado. « ¿Será en esta habitación dónde…?», Me pregunte mientras colocaba el cepillo de dientes en el lavabo del baño propio que poseía la estancia. Tenía que dejarme de torturar con tantas preguntas y, sobre todo, con las respuestas, o acabaría volviéndome loca. Lo mejor sería deshacerse de todas ellas y no adelantarse a los acontecimientos.


	5. Chapter 5

El reloj que colgaba en alguna parte de la casa anuncia las diez menos cuarto con unas Campanadas suaves. El largo día se despedía entre dos luces dando paso a la noche. La luna brillaba llena como un enorme medallón.

Escucho que Nina toca la puerta.

— **Ven conmigo** —Me indica.

Yo la sigo por el largo pasillo. Mi corazón había empezado a latir descontroladamente.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta blanca del otro extremo.

— **Entra** —Me dijo, hice lo que me pidió sin poner ninguna objeción.—. **¿Ves el sobre que hay en esa mesa?** — pregunto Nina apuntando con el índice un sobre de color rojo que había en una elegante mesa negra y gris situada enfrente.

— **Sí** —respondí Tragando saliva.

— **Ábrelo y lee su contenido. Son las instrucciones que Fabray ha dejado para ti. A las diez en punto tienes que estar lista.**

— **Ok.**

— **Y recuerda** —Nina mientras enfilaba los pasos hacia la puerta—: **No debes temer nada.**

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido sordo. Me quede mirando unos segundos el hueco por el que había salido el ama de llaves. Me hubiera gustado decirle a Nina que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella, que no la dejara sola…Tenía miedo, Miedo al señor Fabray y a sus caprichos. A esos a los que no se podía negar. Mire el reloj. Faltaban doce minutos para las diez. Tenía que darse prisa. Camine por el perfectamente encerado del suelo y me dirigí a la mesa, rodando la mirada por la habitación. Es Una estancia elegante, sobria y sofisticada, con muebles negros y grises y unas lámparas de diseño blancas que emitían una luz aterciopelada que acariciaba el contorno de las cosas. Al igual que en la que había estado, la pared del fondo era de cristal, También contaba con jacuzzi y baño propio. Cuando alcance la mesa, tome el sobre con las manos temblaban por los nervios, quite el lacre como pudo y lo abrí.

Las indicaciones eran claras y concisas:

1.- _**Cámbiate de ropa y ponte lo que he dejado para ti encima de la cama.**_

 _ **2.- Permanece de pie, quieta y de espaldas a la puerta en el mismo punto donde estás ahora leyendo.**_

 _ **3.- Cuando entre en la habitación no te gires ni hables hasta que me acerque a ti.**_

Lo primero que hice fue volver la cabeza. Sobre el edredón gris plata y La cama descansaba un precioso picardías de color negro. Me incline y Tome La prenda sofisticada y exquisita, tenía una suavidad insólita al tacto, tanto que se me Escurrió ligeramente entre los dedos. La tela era semitransparente con un finísimo encaje de rosas en el bajo y en el pecho.

La braguita a juego estaba al lado, junto con unas medias oscuras y unos Altísimos zapatos de tacón. Volví a mirar el reloj. Las diez menos diez.

Me deshice de Mi vestido de flores y las sandalias planas y Me puse el picardías. Me preguntó cómo el señor Fabray había acertado la talla de una manera tan concisa. Desde luego era un muy buen observador. Me Siento en la cama y me Voy subiendo las medias lentamente hasta que el encaje se ajuste en mitad del muslo. Echó un vistazo a los zapatos. Eran un 37. Mi número. Los Tome y durante unos instantes los contempló a la suave claridad de la luz.

Eran preciosos, De blonda negra sobre fondo plata, al igual que el picardías y las braguitas. Tampoco podía negar que el señor Fabray tenía buen gusto.

Introduje los zapatos, que Me quedaban perfectos, y Me puso en pie. El espejo de cuerpo entero que había al otro lado de la habitación reflejó Mi imagen entre la media luz ocre de las lámparas. No pudo evitar sorprenderme, Jamás Me había visto tan Sexy. Me mire de arriba abajo, por primera vez en Mi Vida Era consciente de Mi cuerpo.

Mis ojos se deslizaron hasta el hematoma del costado. Se Me había tornado más negro. Sería imposible que el señor Fabray no lo viera. Resople.

Lleve de nuevo la vista hasta el reloj. Las diez menos tres. ¡Solo faltaban tres minutos! Me encamine hasta la mesa y Me puso frente a ella, de espaldas a la puerta, tal y como lo había indicado el señor Fabray. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que parecía querer salírsele de Mi pecho. La sien Me golpeaba como un martillo. Durante un segundo creí que iba a desvanecerme. Respire profundamente. — **Cálmate Rachel** —Me ordene a sí misma con voz autoritaria—. **Cálmate.**

Cuando deje de oír Mi propia voz la estancia se volvió en silencio. Un silencio absoluto y abrumador que Me taladraba los oídos, hasta que en el pasillo empezaron a repiquetear unos zapatos de unos pasos que se aproximaban. Me moví inquieta en el sitio, intentando mantener el equilibrio sobre los altísimos tacones que me había puesto. Me temblaban las rodillas. El momento había llegado.

* * *

 ** _Pov Quinn_**

Abrí la Puerta silenciosamente y entre a la Habitación, camine hacia Ella y le ofrecí una rosa roja como la sangre.

 **-Bienvenida –**

 **-Gracias –** Me Agradeció y tomo la flor entre sus mano. Estaba templando - **Gírate por Favor** –Le pedí amablemente. Al Girar sus Ojos se encuentran con los míos, Veo en su rostro que se ha sorprendido.

 **-Me llamo Quinn-** Me presente – **Pensaste que sería un viejo asqueroso?-** Pregunte.

 **-Si...-** Responde tímida.

 **\- Ven** –Le digo y coloque frente A Mi un Pequeño sillón de Cuero. Ella avanza lentamente.

 **-Gracias** –Me Dice al Tiempo que se sienta.

— **¿Quieres que dejemos la rosa aquí?** —pregunte.

— **Sí —** Responde Rachel de forma automática.

Alargue el brazo Y tome la rosa de los dedos de Rachel y la dejó sobre la cómoda.

— **Es muy bonita** —Dice Ella.

— **Me alegra que te haya gustado** — Añadí esbozando media sonrisa en Mis labios—. **¿Te gustan las rosas?**

— **Sí.**

— **¿Y qué más cosas te gustan?**

— **¿Qué cosas me gustan?** —repite extrañada.

— **Sí… Qué hobbies tienes.**

Carraspea y, nerviosa, se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja.

 **-Me gustaba tocar el piano.**

 **-Porque ya no lo Haces?-** Quise saber .

\- **No tengo Piano y Aparte Theo…-** Se interrumpe Rápidamente y me mira.

 **-Entiendo –** Me Puse de Pie y Clavo Mi Mirada en Ella— **No voy a obligarte a hacer nada**

 **Que no quieras hacer** —dije sin entrar en preámbulos—. **No estás obligada a nada.**

Notó que su rostro se sonroja violentamente. Las mejillas le ardían como si debajo de la piel tuviera ascuas incandescentes.

— **Haré lo que me pidas** —dice, su voz cargada de pudor—. **Todo lo que me pidas.**

Continúe mirándola en silencio unos instantes. Su expresión era inquietantemente tranquila. Rachel, con las pupilas vibrantes, Me sostuvo la mirada, hasta que finalmente la apartó y bajó la cabeza.

 **-Lo que Yo Quiera**?-Pregunte Para estar segura.

 **-Si –** Responde en susurro.

 **\- Perfecto** –Añadí Apretando la Mandíbula **-Desnúdate y Ponte En cuatro** -Ella Asiente– **Para que lo sepas y Que no te sorprenda luego cuando este enterrada dentro de Ti .Soy Intersexual, lo que significa que tengo un Pene grande y largo** -Rachel Me mira con Miedo – **Desnúdate!-** Le exijo.

Perdón por los Errores .Hasta Aquí es adaptado ,los demás capítulos que subiré son escrito por mi .


	6. Chapter 6

La observo desde el sillón, Nerviosa y con Miedo desliándose el vestido hasta quedar con solo la Ropa Interior.

 **-Mírame!-** Le Ordeno, ella rápidamente levanta la cabeza – **Quiero Follarte por detrás ¿Tu me dejarías?**

— **Si** —Me dice con la voz cargada de pudor.

— **Si Quiero que estés con Varios Hombres ¿Lo Harías?.**

— **Si** –Vuelve a Decir.

— **Tu novio Te ha dicho que acceda a todo lo que yo te Pida, ¿verdad?** —solté con Rabia Estoy indignada. ¿Cómo un hombre, si es que se le podía llamar así a ese hijo de puta, podía ser tan inconsciente?

— **Theo necesita El dinero** —dice Rachel —. **Mucho dinero. Tiene una deuda que saldar** … —Hace una pequeña pausa tratando de mantenerse templada **—. No puedo defraudarlo. Si te quejas a él…**

— **Que te Hará?** —interrumpo y me levanto del sillón ,enseguida observo el Enorme Hematoma que tiene en su costado **—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?** -paso mi mano por el relieve del moretón.

— **Me caí en la ducha y me golpee con el grifo… Soy un poco torpe** — Me respondió, intentando que Yo me lo crea.

— **¿Y los dedos que tienes marcados en el brazo también son de una caída?** —Pregunto, apretando la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas y con ganas de ir a buscar a ese Hijo de Puta y romperle Todos los Huesos.

Miro Los ojos de Rachel y se Vuelven vidriosos. Suspiró con una mezcla de impotencia y resignación. Me acercó a ella **—Shhh… Tú no tienes la culpa** — Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza **—. No tienes la culpa de nada. De nada**. — Le acarició la cabeza.

Ella se funde en la calidez de Mis brazos- **Acuéstate a la cama te pondré una Pomada** –la suelto, Ella hace lo que le dije. Me acerco a la cómoda y abro uno de los cajones y extraigo de ahí un Pomo. En silencio me siento al lado de Rachel y le paso la crema sobre el Hematoma. Lo Hice con una delicadeza asombrosa; no quería hacerle daño.

— **Si ese desgraciado vuelve a ponerte una mano encima lo mato** — afirme con voz contundente. Yo Siempre cumplo con mis Amenaza.

Simplemente me puse detrás de ella, acurrucarla contra Mi cuerpo abrasándola con fuerza mientras ella liberaba el Llanto, No era el momento de tener sexo, aunque Me moría de ganas de hacerla Mía. Pero, como le había dicho, no iba a obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera. Solo necesitaba sentirla cerca, estar con ella, aunque fuera así, en silencio.

Pase toda la noche despierta, sentada en el sillón de cuero negro, velando el sueño de Rachel que, finalmente, después de estar un larguísimo rato llorando, se había quedado dormida entre Mis brazos. La Luz de la luna le iluminaba su Hermoso rostro, Parecía relajada, serena .Es Preciosa, jamás me había sentido tanta atracción por una Mujer, desde que la Vi por primera vez mi Corazón Golpeo en mi Pecho dejando en claro que Ella era la mujer que eligió y Que no la deje Ir.

* * *

El amanecer apareció en las enormes cristaleras de la habitación. Observo Que Quinn No está, pero Veinte minutos después aparece con una bandeja con el desayuno. Lo deja a un lado de la cama y se sienta a mi lado. Yo me tapo enseguida, estoy casi desnuda.

— **Buenos días, bella durmiente** — Me dice sonriendo mostrándome sus blanco dientes- **Porque te tapas? .Pronto estarás sin nada.**

— **Buenos días** —solo respondí.

— **¿Qué tal has dormido?**

— **Bien**. —había dormido bien. Serena y tranquila, sin el miedo en los huesos a que Theo Me pegara. Algo que anhelaba desde hace mucho tiempo—. **¿Y tú?**

— **Bien** —Veo que toma la bandeja y me la acerca, la miró sorprendida.

— **¿Y todo esto?** —dije.

— **Tienes que Tomar fuerzas** — contesta Quinn. Yo frunció el ceño. Sus cejas se juntaron hasta formar una sola—. **Voy a estar todo el día haciéndote el amor** —asevera Ella pareciendo divertida—. **Y toda la noche también** …

Yo abro los ojos de par en par y Me ruborizó. De nuevo Me ardían las mejillas. Pero no dije nada. Una oleada de calor, como una corriente eléctrica, viajó de un extremo a otro en mi cuerpo mientras los latidos del corazón se me aceleraban.

— **Así que empieza** —dice Quinn, moviendo el café con leche que se había preparado y acercándomelo. Extendí las manos y tome la taza.

— **Y tú, ¿ya has tomado fuerzas?** — pregunte con voz tímida, dando un sorbo al café.

— **Sí. —** sonaba animada—. **¿Más azúcar?** —preguntó.

— **No, así está bien. Gracias** —dije .no sabía muy bien hacia dónde iba la conversación **—. ¿Y ya te has duchado?**

— **No**. —Ella alzó la mirada. Su expresión era traviesa como la de un niño pequeño—. **Te estoy esperando: voy a ducharme contigo.** —Hizo una pausa al tiempo que pasaba un croissant relleno de chocolate hacia Mi, lo Tome de forma mecánica—. **Ya sabes… para ahorrar agua y esas cosas.**

— **Entiendo.** — No salía de Mi asombro, pero me encantaba el juego lleno de ironía de Quinn—. **Ahorrar agua es muy importante** —dije inocentemente siguiéndole. Me lleve el croissant a la boca y le dio un mordisco.

— **Por eso vamos a ducharnos juntas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Ven conmigo –** Murmura QUinn alargando su Brazo está de Pie. Me levanto de la cama, tomo su mano y me dejo llevar por Ella. Quinn me guía hacia el cuarto del baño. Me pone frente a la ducha y me quita la ropa interior – **Eres hermosa -** Me susurra al oído y Hunde la nariz en mi cabellera e inhala profundamente.

Nos metemos en la bañera y el agua caía tibia y suave por nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Siento sus Pechos en mi espalda, Sus manos se cierran en torno a Mis senos mientras me muerde Sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja por detrás.

 **-Te deseo** -me dice en el oído .Esta adrenalina que tengo en el cuerpo cuando ella me toca, no le he sentido por nadie ni siquiera con Theo. Al girarme Quinn me besa, Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es laxa pero intensa. Puedo sentir su erección es dura como el acero, y esta lista para penetrarme. Me toma a horcajadas sin esfuerzo y me lleva a la cama, Cuidadosamente sobre las sábanas, sacó un preservativo de la mesita de noche, se lo pone y se coloca encima de Mí.

Quinn alza su rostro y me mira fijamente.

— **Deberías saber que una vez que te posee, serás mía** –Me dice Con sus ardientes ojos verdes, Me abre las piernas despacio y me va penetrando poco a poco, suavemente, calibrando en todo momento Mi reacción.

Yo frunció ligeramente los labios, pero no articuló ninguna queja. Quinn continúa entrando despacio, sin dejar de observar Mi rostro.

Sentí como su pene se expandía más y más en Mi interior, invadiendo cada rincón de Mi vagina.

Se mantiene un rato quieta dentro de mí, inmóvil, para que me acostumbrara a su Tamaño y a ella mientras me miraba con toda la dulzura del mundo, No quería hacerme daño. Empezó de nuevo a besarme tiernamente. Pero al final Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron con una pasión desenfrenada hasta casi hacerse un nudo.

Ella Estiró los brazos y envolvió mis manos con las suyas. Los dedos se entrelazaron por encima de mi cabeza y, despacio, comenzó a moverse sobre mí, primero en círculos y después entrando y saliendo suavemente de mis entrañas, sin quitarme los ojos de encima ni un segundo. Cuando nuestras pelvis se acoplaron con la precisión de las Piezas de un reloj, yo me relaje y Quinn incrementó el ritmo, volviendo su respiración irregular.

Instintivamente la rodeo su cintura con mis piernas, echo la cabeza hacia

Atrás y Nuestros cuerpos se unieron en una comunión perfecta. Quinn me estaba haciendo sentir algo que Theo no le había hecho sentir nunca: deseada, incluso amada. ¿Cómo era posible? Quinn Fabray no era más que una desconocida. Estaba desconcertada y fascinada a partes iguales por tantas sensaciones que explotaban caóticamente como una bomba dentro de Mi.

— **Mírame** —Me pidió entre jadeos.

Incorpore la cabeza y me encontré con su intensa mirada, que se mantenía fija en mis ojos mientras se movía cadenciosamente, como si quisiera transmitirme un mensaje secreto. Gemí, excitada. Empecé a temblar por dentro cuando Quinn aceleró las embestidas Grite Su nombre, Ella empujó unas cuantas veces más, aferrando con fuerza Nuestros dedos entrelazados, hasta que estalla en un violento orgasmo que la sació por completo.

— **Mi Rach…** —dice entrecortada, todavía dentro de mí, yo me dejó caer en la almohada, extenuada, mientras Quinn me bañaba a besos de manera incansable. Sale y se desase del condón, me rodea con sus brazos y apoyo mi rostro en su pecho.

 **-¿Estas cómoda?-** Me pregunta en vos baja, después de varios minuto en silencio.

 **-Si-** respondí. En esta posición me siento protegida y amada, Quiero seguir sintiendo esto aunque sea por un fin de semana.

 **-John me conto que has llorado cuando te traía a casa.**

— **No pude evitarlo** —Respondí con sinceridad— **Estaba muy agobiada y Tenía Miedo.**

— **Lo entiendo** —dice Ella, sintiéndose algo culpable. Hizo una pausa- **Aun te duele el Hematoma?**

 **-No tanto** \- Ella me levanta la barbilla con sus dedos para que la mire.

 **-Porque te pego?-** Quiero esquivar su mirada ,pero me agarra firme. Respiró hondo

— **Me eché para atrás en el último momento y le pedí que no me obligara a pasar un fin de semana con un desconocido** —explique finalmente —. **No me vi capaz… No te conocía, no sabía nada de ti; no sabía quién eras, ni si eras joven o viejo… Tuve Mucho miedo**. —su mano me acaricia la mejilla, consolándome —. **Le dije a Theo que ya conseguiríamos el dinero de otra forma, que yo podría ponerme a trabajar los fines de semana, pero no le gustó la idea. Se enfureció.** **Me agarró del brazo, me llevó a rastras al cuarto de baño y me empujó contra la ducha. Cuando me soltó, perdí el equilibrio, me caí y me golpee con el grifo…-** Veo en sus ojos tanta Rabia que tiene que respirar para calmarse.

— **¿Desde cuándo te pega?** —preguntó directamente.

— **No quiero hablar de ello…** —Le dije. Pero su mirada inmutable me obligó extrañamente a responder—. **No recuerdo un tiempo en el que no me haya pegado** —contestó al fin.

— **¿Cuánto lleváis juntos?**

— **Siete años.**

— **¿Cómo puede pegarte?** —Preguntó- **Lo que debería hacer es cuidarte, protegerte, amarte y hacerte el amor todos los días…-** Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Aquellas palabras sonaban muy bien, pero eran demasiado utópicas para la realidad que Yo vivía.

— **No llores nena** –Pasa su dedo limpiando mis lagrimas – **Te haré el amor otra vez, haré Que Olvides a Ese Hijo de Puta** –Me besa y yo cierro los ojos para dejarme llevar.

Perdon por los Errores.


	8. Chapter 8

Escucho sus pasos por las escalera .Yo la estoy esperando con el desayuno listo.

 **-Buenos días** -le digo cuando aparece en la cocina, tiene puesta la camisa que le deje en la cama.

 **-Buenos días-** Me dice **–Me queda un poco grande –** se refiere a la camisa.

 **-Mejor** **así tardo menos en quitártela** — le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. **A veces me entran prisas… Soy muy impaciente.** \- Rachel se sonroja – **siéntate.**

— **Tienes una casa preciosa** —Me dice, mientras acepta la taza de café que le ofrezco —. **La cocina es tan grande como mi piso** \- Sonrió.

— **Gracias** — Doy un sorbo a mi café, mientras la observo que se prepara una tostada con Dulce.

—¿ **Puedo hacerte una pregunta?** — Me dice Rachel.

— **Por supuesto** —dije —. ¿ **Qué quieres saber**? –Veo que traga saliva y reúne el valor suficiente para volverme a preguntar.

 **—¿Siempre pagas por… por estar con mujeres?**

— **No-** Dije muy cortante – **De Hecho jamás tuve que pagar por acostarme con una mujer –**

— **Entonces, ¿por qué razón… … pagaste para estar conmigo?**

— **No lo sé, ninguna mujer había captado mi interés, hasta que te vi No sé qué fue exactamente lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de… comprarte, pagar para estar contigo, llámalo como quieras. Quizá fue tu sonrisa, tu timidez, tu cuerpo menudo, tus ojos, o el dolor que vi detrás de ellos…** —La miro fijamente con intensidad—. **El caso sabía algunos datos tuyos** –No iba a decirle que Santana la investigo- **se me ocurrió hablar con… tu novio**. —Me costaba pronunciar ese término. Me perturbaba.

— **No sé qué decir** —Se expresa Ella en voz baja.

— **Entonces, no digas nada** —Le digo, acercándome a su rostro con expresión cautivadora—. **Solo déjame besarte** …- le quitó la camisa, la tomo por la cintura y la siento en la mesa, desnuda.— **Necesito estar dentro de ti otra vez** —le susurró sin dejar de besarla.

La tumbe despacio sobre la superficie de madera y le abrí las piernas. Saco un bote de Chocolate. Sofía abrió los ojos de par en par cuando intuyó cuál eran sus intenciones.

— **Estate quieta…** —dije vertiendo un hilo de chocolate alrededor de su ombligo, El líquido frío hizo que se estremeciera.

Me incline y con la punta de la lengua fui retirando suavemente del torso el reguero de chocolate.

— **Dios mío…** —susurro Rachel.

Baje hasta su entrepierna, con los dedos separo sus labios y echo un chorro de chocolate. Ella suspira. Empecé a chupar su clítoris con movimientos rápidos y largos. Rachel se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras Mi lengua jugueteaba sin descanso con su sexo. Ella Clavo sus uñas en mi espalda, presiones mis labios en su clítoris y lo raspes con mis dientes. Su cuerpo se Tenso arqueando su espalda y Grito cuando el orgasmo la golpeo.

Me incorpore sobre ella, la besó apasionadamente mientras le sostenía la cabeza.

— **¿Te ha gustado?** —pregunte, aunque la expresión de satisfacción de Rachel despejaba cualquier duda.

— **No sabes cuánto…** —respondió ella, tratando de controlar la agitada respiración. Me quito El bóxer y La Ayudo a bajarse de la mesada. La alzo, ella envuelve sus piernas en mi cintura. Me siento en el sillón con Ella a ahorcajada sobre mí, La agarro de las caderas y espere hasta que ella apoye las rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas, Rachel me toma profundamente de apoco cuando baja sus cadera. Le acaricio duramente el clítoris. Ella se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La sensación de Mi polla estirándola era increíblemente placentera. Podía sentir cada pulgada dentro de ella. Rachel acelera su movimiento, Su cuerpo se tensa y grita cuando llega al clímax otra vez. Sus músculos vaginales me aprietan violentamente, Muevo las caderas mientras me corro dentro de ella.

Se derrumba sobre mi pecho. Las dos estábamos sin aliento. La agarro con una mano de la cadera y la otra la deslizo por su espalda, hasta que llego a su pelo. La obligo, sin hacerle daño, a levantar la cabeza para que me mire. Le sonrió Dulcemente, ella se lanza a mis labios tratando de trasmitirme Algo.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** le Pregunto

— **Tranquila. Estoy bien —** Me dice Rachel con voz dulce—. **De verdad, estoy bien**.-Estamos un par de minuto así, Abrasadas hasta que Ella se levanta, recoge la camisa y se lo pone, yo hago lo mismo con mi bóxer.

Me acerco a ella abrasándola por detrás, repartiéndola besos por su cuello. Miro la Hora que marcaban las 12.

 **-Quieres que Almorzar Aquí o en un restauran?** –Ella se gira

 **-Aquí está bien** \- mi celular empieza a sonar.

– **Marca el 1 que te comunicara con John pídele a Él que nos traiga lo que tú Quieras** –La suelto y retrocedo para agarrar el aparato- **Hola** –Digo.

 **-Por fin contesta** –Me dice santana – **Te llamaba para que sepa que ya estoy en casa.**

 **-Debes contarme porque fuiste Rusia-** le ordeno

- **Te contaría Ahora, pero de seguro estas ocupada**

 **-Así es** —respondí con discreción.

— **¿Está ahí?**

— **Sí** —confirme, mirando a Rachel que estaba exprimiendo una naranja.

— **¿Y qué tal?**

— **Bien. Muy bien…**

— **Entonces te dejo, nos vemos el lunes en la empresa.**

— **Hasta el lunes** —Me despedí, Colgué y deje el móvil a un lado. Camino hacia donde esta Ella.

— **Pedí pasta** –Me dice cuando estoy a su lado

— **Perfecto. ¿Te apetece ver una peli?** – pregunte.

— **¿Una romántica**? —propuso Rachel

— **Ok, Cual?**

— **Me encantará ver Ghos** t —dijo.

— **Acomódate en el sofá** —le indique.

* * *

30 minutos después aparezco con el almuerzo. Le doy el plato con pasta

 **-Gracias** –Dice entusiasmada.

Yo dejo encima de la mesa el otro plato y me dirijo hacia una estantería situada al lado del plasma. Paso el índice por el canto del centenar de DVD de la enorme colección que poseo hasta que encuentro Ghost. Lo Tomo y lo introdujo en el aparato reproductor.

— **¿Lista?** —pregunte con un guiño de complicidad.

Ella mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo, enciendo la televisión y Me siento junto su lado, ambas ponemos atención en la película.


	9. Chapter 9

Después de ver un maratón de películas y limpiar lo que ensuciamos, se acercaba la noche. Ambas decidimos darnos un baño.

— **Me encantaría lavarte el pelo** — Me dice Quinn.

Yo le pasó el champú en silencio y me doy la vuelta lentamente en la ducha. Quinn se pone en las manos y frota para hacer espuma. Sus dedos empezaron a friccionar en mi cuero cabelludo con delicadeza.

Suspire mientras contaba los minutos que faltaban para las doce de la noche.

De pronto me sentía como Cenicienta; pendiente de la hora en que se rompería El encantamiento; pendiente de que el hechizo se acabaría y volvería a la realidad. Mi realidad. Hoy era el último Día.

— **Quiero pasar esta noche contigo** — Me dice Quinn.—. **¿Crees que a… Theo le importará?** — baje la cabeza y durante unos segundos me mantuve callada.

— **No** —dije al fin. Hubo un silencio pesado **—. Probablemente le dé igual**... —Mi voz se fue apagando.

— **Y tú, ¿quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?** —Me preguntó en tono moderado

— **Sí.**

Quinn sonríe, y note su alivio. Me rodea con los brazos y me besa con ternura en el pelo mojado. Yo me agarró a sus manos y deslizó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarme en su pecho desnudo.

Suspiró de nuevo. Estaría unas horas más con Ella.

* * *

Estamos en la cama abrasadas hechos un nudo de brazos y piernas después de hacer el amor Varias veces .Observo a Quinn que tiene su mirada fija en la nada, Me gustaría saber que estaría pensando.

- **A qué hora quieres que te lleve?** -Me pregunta sin mirarme

 **-A las Diez** –respondo, Veo que aprieta la mandíbula y me atrae más a ella. ¿Qué le pasa?. Ahora sus ojos me miran queriéndome decirme algo. Ella me besa tan apasionadamente salvaje, casi animal y sin previo aviso me penetra, sus embestida son rápidas y fuerte, como reclamándome que era de Ella y que no me lo olvidara. Cierro los ojos dejándome llevar por la placentera sensación Que me producía, con un último movimiento de cadera me penetro más profundo y Ambas gemimos.

Quinn cae al lado mío atrayéndome a Ella, Nos quedamos Así hasta que Morfeo apareció.

* * *

Quinn me abre la puerta de su Bmw de color Azul, la veo que sube al otro lado del conductor.

El viaje fue en silencio trate de entablar conversación varias veces, pensé varios temas, pero hablar del tiempo era demasiado trivial después del intenso fin de semana que había vivido. Así que me limite a contemplar el soleado paisaje por la ventanilla del coche mientras Quinn me llevaba a casa.

Aparca su Bmw en la esquina de la calle Houston.

— **Hemos llegado** —anunció Quinn.

— **Sí** —afirme

Bajamos del coche, Quinn abre el maletero y saca Mi pequeña maleta

— **Gracias** —dije

Quinn me queda mirando en silencio, sentí que Mi corazón se me paraba en seco. Los ojos verdes y seductores de Quinn ardían como dos ascuas.

— **No voy a dejar que te vayas sin robarte un beso** —Me dice con contundencia.

Me toma por la cintura con un movimiento preciso y efectivo, me atrajo de un tirón hacia élla y me besa. Perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio mientras me besaba. No había nadie en la calle, pero tampoco me hubiera importado que me hubieran visto. De pronto no me importaba nada que no fuera Quinn Fabray y la marabunta de sensaciones que producía en Mi.

— **Ya, por favor…** —dije en voz baja apartándome de ella.—. **Tengo que irme** — repeti, retrocediéndome cautelosamente un par de pasos.

— **¿Puedo invitarte un día a un café?** —Me preguntó. Sus pupilas vibraban. moví la cabeza lentamente.

— **No creo que sea una buena idea** — respondí, sin pensarlo mucho.—. **Tengo novio…**

Quinn asintió. Lo entendía… o no. Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tome la maleta y la hice rodar unos cuantos metros, Antes de entrar, Me gire.

— **Quinn…** —la llame.

Ella permanecía de pie al lado de su coche con su imponente traje negro femenino, en el mismo sitio donde la había dejado, mirándome fijamente, como si tuviera el cuerpo clavado al asfalto.

— **Dime…** —dijo.

Yo solté la maleta, corrí hacia ella y la abrase con fuerza.

— **Gracias** —susurre únicamente contra su pecho.

Alza la mano y me acaricia la cabeza.

Yo deshice el abrazo después de unos instantes que me resultaron, sin duda, efímeros, me di la vuelta, recogí la maleta y, sin mirar ya atrás, me introduje en mi departamento. No servía de nada alargar más la despedida.

Me asome a la ventana del salón del piso y veo que el BMW azul de Quinn torcía por la calle que salía a la izquierda.

— **Adiós** —dije en un hilo de voz con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en el cristal.

Me di la vuelta con los hombros caídos. Me sentía extraña. En una casa que de pronto se sentía vacía y solitaria. Demasiado vacía y demasiado solitaria.

Mire alrededor y olfateó el ambiente. Un perfume pesado y penetrante; barato, que se resistía a irse y que desafiaba a su fresca y chispeante fragancia de flores silvestres. ¿A quién había traído Theo al piso?

Camine hacia el dormitorio y abrí la puerta. La cama estaba totalmente deshecha y las sábanas revueltas como si hubiera pasado un tornado. Se Me encogió el corazón.

Theo había aprovechado Mi ausencia para estar con otra mujer. ¿Con una prostituta?, ¿o con una amante? Paseó la mirada por la habitación buscando más pistas, como si necesitara. Abro el armario y algunos cajones de la cómoda en los que guardaba su ropa. Todo parecía estar en su sitio.

Agarro las sábanas y tiro de ellas.

Estaba llena de rabia, de ira, de impotencia mientras las arrancaba de la cama mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía Theo ser tan atrevido?, ¿tan desleal? ¿Cómo podía tener tan poco tacto? ¿Es que acaso su desvergüenza no tenía límite? Lo arrebujó en una bola y la meto directamente en el cubo de la basura. Por nada del mundo iba a dormir en unas sábanas en las que Theo hubiera estado follando con otra. Me apoye en la pared, me dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y llore amargamente sentada sobre la frialdad de las baldosas de la cocina.

* * *

 ** _POV Quinn_**

 **\- Hola Hermana** –Escuche que dice santana cuando entra a mi oficina. La observo y su expresión me dice que Algo paso.

 **-Que paso?** –Pregunte seria. Mientras Ella se sienta en el sillón de tres Pieza.

 **\- El Viaje a Rusia fue por un Favor que no pude Rechaza** \- Me asombre Porque Ambas decidimos retirarnos de ese trabajo- **Este fue por una nueva causa, aunque la niña quedo traumada para toda la vida.**

 **-Niña?-**

 **-Sí, Esta Niña fue Abusada por el hijo menor del depravado** **Aleksi** **Ivanov, su padre se contacto conmigo me ofreció una cantidad de dinero, pero rechace.**

 **-Dime que encontraste a ese degenerado?** – Respire para tranquilizarme mi Ira.

 **-Claro que si** -sonríe con maldad – **te contare como lo torture.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Pov santana**_

Bajo el cuchillo y dibujo una línea desde su mano hasta su brazo. Esta desnudo sentado y atado, Gime moviendo la cabeza, pronunciando palabras de nuevo.

— **Ahora, sabes que no te lo pondré más fácil si sigues retorciéndote así** —le digo- **Sufrirás mas** –desgarro su piel con mi cuchillo haciéndole un corte más profundo desde su hombro hasta el pecho, sus gritos se vuelven mas y mas fuerte.

 **-Para! para por favor!-** Me dice casi llorando

 **\- No me supliques, porque no me detendré pedazo de Mierda asquerosa-** Tiro el Cuchillo Y agarro una bola de billar envolviéndolo en un Trapo.

 **-Les pagare!, Lo juro!** -El primer Golpe va a sus heridas ,después en la cara reventándole el ojo .Mis golpes eran tan rápido y fuerte que tuve que detenerme para no matarlo, aun tenía que sufrir. Arrogue el trapo que estaba lleno de sangre junto con la bola de billar- **Pie..piedad pow ..fav..favor** –le costaba hablar por tener el rostro tan hinchado.

 **-Piedad te pedía la Niña que violaste y Golpeaste ¿Te acuerdas?** -Sus ojos apenas se Amplían sorprendiéndose- **Los hijos de putas como tú y Tu padre , les gustan abusar de niñas inocentes que no pueden defenderse. Ahora sabrás el dolor que sufrió Esa Niña** \- Observo que unos de mis Hombres lo coloca boca abajo sobre una mesa.

 **-No!** – Grita porque sabe lo que le espera

 **\- Grita todo lo que tú quieras, nadie te ayudara** –Dice Hannibal mientras se pone un preservativo y lo penetra fuerte, sentí la mesa chocar la pared.

 **-Cuando terminen con esa basura, Quiero que muera desangrado**

 **-Les hacemos más corte?** -Pregunta uno de mis hombres.

 **-Solo córtele el Pene** –Dije y me marcho mientras escucho los gritos de ese cabron.

* * *

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

No me sorprendo, porque se como es santana. Yo le haría lo mismo a ese miserable o capaz peor.

 **-Donde dejaste su cuerpo?**

 **-Lo tiraron en un descampado** -Me dice – **Pronto le llegara la noticia al viejo Ivanov y saldrá de la cueva donde está escondido y ahí atacaremos.**

 **-Pero queda el Hijo mayor .El viejo Ivanov se quedara seco de tanto llorar por sus hijos Muertos** –Pagara por todo lo que hizo.

 **-Ya llegara su turno-** me dice – **Mejor cuéntame** **qué tal el fin de semana con Rachel?** —Me dijo en tono confidencial.

— **Demasiado bien** —afirme un poco Triste

— **Entonces, ¿a qué viene esa cara?** — Quiso saber Santana.

— **No creo que vuelva a verla…** —Dije —. **A no ser que pague de nuevo a su novio, y no quiero que pase otra vez por algo así.**

Santana movió la cabeza.

— **Rachel ha estado sorprendentemente receptiva a mí durante todo el fin de semana** —dije —. **Pero era por la presión a la que le ha sometido Theo.**

— **Entiendo** … —dijo Santana—. ¿ **Cómo puede ser alguien tan hijo de puta?**

— **Me duele que Rachel esté con un hombre así** —comente- **Me duele y me da miedo…** —deje la frase colgando—. **Todos sabemos cómo acaban algunas de las víctimas de la violencia de género y las vejaciones por las que sus verdugos les hacen pasar.** — Hice una pausa y apreté las mandíbulas con fuerza. Mis rasgos se me endurecieron—. **De buena gana mataría a ese cabrón con mis propias manos.**

— **Y porque no lo haces Ya?** -Me pregunta levanto una ceja

— **Todavía No. Primero tengo que enamorar a Rachel Y Cuando sea completamente Mía, Ese Idiota pagara por cada Golpe que recibió Ella.**

— **Me hago una idea de la impotencia que sientes, de la rabia** —dice Santana— **pero ¿No ha planteado la posibilidad de denunciarlo?**

Yo llenó los pulmones de aire y los soltó de golpe.

— **Rachel está enamorada de Theo hasta las trancas** —afirme muy a mi pesar—. **Vive por y para él. Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa y se hubiera dejado hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no decepcionarlo, de no defraudarlo.**

— **Entonces pon en marcha tus facetas de seducción** —aclara Santana. Sonríe, astuta— **Tienes a tus pies a la mitad de las mujeres.**

— **Rachel no es de esas…** —Le digo.

— **Lo sé** —interrumpe —. **Si lo fuera, tú no te habrías fijado en ella**. —Rio **—. ¿No me digas que a estas alturas voy a tener que enseñarte a ligar?**

— **No es necesario que me des clases sobre como cortejar a una mujer** — ironizo—. **Creo que me las apañaré bien sola.**

Santana tenía razón. Era la única alternativa que le quedaba. No había nada que le impidiera conquistar a Rachel. Absolutamente nada.

 _ **Perdón por los errores...:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

— **¿Qué hacen las sábanas en la basura?** —inquirí en tono despótico cuando llegue al departamento

— **No voy a dormir en ellas después de que te has estado revolcando con otra en mi propia cama** —Dice Rachel con toda la rabia

— **¿De qué diablos hablas?** —dije haciéndome el despistado.

— **Sé que has estado aquí con otra mujer.**

— **Vaya… La mosquita muerta está sacando las uñas** —señale con sumo desdén—. **Deja de ver fantasmas donde no los hay. Y si los ves, no los alimentes.**

— **No son fantasmas** —asegura ella—. **Cuando he entrado esta mañana en el piso olía a perfume barato.** - _ **«**_ _Esa tonta de Sandy debería ser más precavida —_ pensé malhumorado

— **Ya sabes lo poco que me gustan las escenas de celos** —dije en voz alta.

— **No es una escena de celos, Theo.**

— **¿Qué derecho te crees que tienes para montarme este numerito?** —grite a la defensiva con la intención de desviar el tema.

— **Con el derecho que me da ser tu novia** —argumenta Ella en tono visiblemente impotente—. **¿Eso no es nada para ti? Me debes resp** eto.

— **¿Respeto?** —Repetí, como si nunca antes hubiera oído esa palabra **—. No eres más que una zorra, como todas las mujeres** —Grite exaltado—. **¿Qué respeto se le puede tener a una zorra? Dime…**

— **Soy tu novia…** —murmuró en un tono de voz apenas audible.

— **Mi novia…** —dije, haciéndole burla mientras me acercaba a ella **—. ¿Sabes lo único que significa eso? ¡¿Lo sabes?!** —rugí en su oído.

— **No** —Me respondió en voz baja, negando al mismo tiempo con la cabeza.

— **Que puedo follarte cuando me dé la real gana** —afirme mirándola con desprecio—. **¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te folle?** —Dije, agarrándola del brazo y tirándola hacia Mí

— **No…** —

— **Voy a darte tu merecido** —brame, obligándola a ir al dormitorio.

— **Suéltame, Theo, por favor. Suéltame. No quiero… Así no quiero, por favor** \- la lleve hasta la cama y le doy un fuerte empujón.

— **Voy a hacer valer tus derechos y tus deberes como novia** —afirme con voz maliciosa.

— **Así no..., por favor. Así no** … — suplica Rachel. Me pongo encima de ella, y de un tirón le desgarró el vestido—. **Por favor…**

— **Cállat** e —Le Doy una fuerte bofetada en la cara—. **O te haré callar yo a Golpes**.

Ella intenta zafarse de Mí, pero Mi pesado cuerpo la tiene atrapada contra la cama. Me bajó la cremallera del pantalón y me sacó el pene por la bragueta, mostrándole Mi apremiante erección. Con las rodillas le abrió las piernas a Rachel y sin pérdidas de tiempo estúpidas que no necesitaba, la penetro, hundiéndome en ella hasta el fondo.

— **¿Quién te folla mejor?** — Pregunte con aire de suficiencia mientras entraba y salía de ella a la fuerza—. **¿Yo, o ese viejo con el que has pasado el fin de semana? Seguro que duro 2 minutos.**

— **¡Déjame!** —Exclama Ella, retorciéndose debajo de Mí, la seguía penetrando una y otra vez—. **¡Déjame, por favor…!**

— **¿No dices que eres mi novia? Entonces, compórtate como tal** —apunte con dándole otra fuerte bofetada—. **Tienes derechos, y también deberes. Dejarte follar es uno de ellos…**

Yo seguía moviéndome de arriba abajo entre sonoros jadeos, hasta que Mi cuerpo se tensó como un cable. Di un último empujón, introduciéndose profundamente en Rachel, —Ella grita al sentir un pellizco de dolor en las entrañas—Ni me importo y me corrí dentro de ella.

Me derrumbe exhausto sobre el cuerpo menudo y dolorido de Rachel, que trataba de contener las lágrimas para no empeorar la situación, me echó a un lado con la respiración entrecortada y segundos después Me levanto.

— **Si vuelves a exigirme derechos y respetos, volveré a exigirte deberes** — dije con prepotencia mientras me subía la cremallera de la bragueta.

La veo que se da la vuelta en la cama y se tapa la cara con la almohada y llora como una niña pequeña. Salgo apagándole la luz y cierro con un portazo la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

— **Britt** –La llama cuando entro a su camerino. Ella sale del Baño ya cambiada, después dejar a todos los hombres excitados.

— **Hola Amiga –** Sonríe, Ella siempre esta alegre – **Me contaras donde estuviste este Fin de semana?** –pregunta.

— **Es complicado** –Respondo bajando la mirada.

— **Tenemos Toda la Noche. Pero Primero Me dices ¿Quien es el afortunado que te regalo este enorme Ramos de Rosas?-** Me señalo en la mesa, La tome y contemple las rosas unos instantes. Eran preciosas, de un rojo vibrante, casi vivo. Estaban lozanas y frescas como si las acabaran de cortar, y parecían de terciopelo. Me incline lentamente hacia ellas y las olí. El aroma que desprendían era inspirador **.** Después Tome la tarjeta **—Lee en voz alta, Yo también quiero saber que Escribió-** Dice Britt.

 _Gracias por todo lo que me has dado,_

 _Durante las horas que has estado conmigo._

 _Quinn Fabray_

— **Tienes que contarme como la Conociste?-**

— **Ok –** Suspiro, pero en ese momento suena Mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, es de un Numero desconocido.

— _ **Te han gustado las Rosas? –**_ Dios es Quinn.

— _ **Gracias, son preciosas.**_ Di enviar con el dedo tembloroso _ **.**_

— _ **No tanto como tú**_ **-** sonrió

— _ **Gracias también por alegrarme el Día**_

— _ **¿Alegrarte el día? ¿Estás**_ _ **triste?**_ —Me dice Ella.

— _ **Un poco bajo de ánimo, nada más**_ _._ — trato de quitar hierro al asunto.

— _ **¿Y ahora cómo estás?**_

— _ **Perfectamente.**_

— _ **¿Segura?**_ **—**

— _ **Sí, segurísima**_ **,** _ **Y tú, ¿qué tal estás?**_

— _**Estoy en un Bar, Necesito un trago.**_

— _ **¿Te llevo uno?**_ _-_ Le digo bromeando.

— _ **Te estoy esperando Nena**_ _–_ Dude¿Lo decía en serio o en broma? , No creo que ella este…! Aquí!

— **Quién es?-** Britt intenta Mirar mi celular .

— **Es Quinn** –se sorprende abriendo los Ojos- **Esta en el Bar** –Le digo mientras salgo del camerino y me dirijo al bar con Britt pisándome los talones. Miro por todos lado buscándola, en la zona de al fondo hay una mesa con dos persona que no alcanzo de ver quiénes son. Me acerco lo suficiente y ahí está Ella, Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con el rostro serio observa todo a su alrededor.

Como si le estuviera llamando, ella Voltea Hacia Mi. Pero Nuestra mirada es interrumpida por Sara.

— **Sara Dice Scott que atienda la mesa 3?** –Miento cuando llego a su mesa.

— **Sí, claro…** —dice Sara de mala gana, una vez que se marcho me acerco a Quinn.

— **Como supiste que trabajo Aquí**?-Pregunto.

— **Yo también te extrañe** –Me responde con ironía, sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Se levanta y me susurra en el odio – **Después te Explico** \- Britt carraspea haciéndose notar, me había olvidado de Ella.

— **Perdón .Ella es Brittany, Mi Mejor Amiga.**

— **Encantada** –saluda Quinn educadamente dándole un beso en la meguilla- **Ella es Santana, Mi hermana.**

— **Hola Cuñada** –Me dice en broma, pero yo me sonrojo. Observa a Britt y le da un beso en la mano – **Hola encanto.**

— **Hola** –Dice media embobada.

— **¿Nos vamos? –** Me pregunta Quinn

— **No puedo estoy trabajando** –Respondo mirándola.

— **Ya no, Hable con tu jefe, Dio permiso que salgas temprano**.-¿Ella hablo con mi jefe? Esta loca!

— **Conoces el dueño de este Bar?** –Pregunto asombrada

— **Si** –Afirma seria - **¿Nos vamos?** -Vuelve a preguntarme

— **No quiero dejar a Britt sola.**

— **No te preocupe, Yo la llevare a su casa** -Interviene Santana. Miro A mi amiga

— **Vete Con Ella, Yo me encargo de avisar que te has Ido.**

— **Ok** -Estiro los brazos y apretando a Britt contra Mi cuerpo.

— **Creo que tienes que contarme muchas cosas…** —Me susurra confidencialmente al oído. Me limitó a sonreír. Sí, tenía que contarle muchas cosas. Pero no sabía por dónde iba a empezar.


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn tenía aparcado su Audi R8 de color negro en una calle contigua. Un coche de líneas deportivas y elegantes, de llantas enormes y tapacubos excesivamente brillantes que atraía inevitablemente las miradas y los cuchicheos de la gente que lo veía.

— **¿Cuántos coches tienes?** —pregunte, solo para saciar Mi curiosidad.

— **Unos cuantos** —respondió Quinn, sin decir la cantidad exacta. Eso no era importante. _**«Vaya**_ —pensé en silencio—. _**Y yo ni siquiera puedo tener uno».**_

— **Sube** —indica Quinn con amabilidad, abriéndome la puerta.

— **Gracias.**

Quinn rodea el coche y entra.

— **¿Qué tal has estado?** —interroga ella mientras arranca el coche

— **Bien** -Observo el camino

— **No me mientas** –Me dice Quinn- **Crees que no vi tu moretón, que trataste de tapar con maquillaje?** –Es muy observadora **-¿Por qué te pego?-** ella agarra fuerte **el volante.**

— **Por una tontería** –respondo

— **Eso no tiene justificación, sea o no una tontería no debió pegarte** –ha aumentado la velocidad **\- ¿Cuéntame?** –Me ordena.

— **No quiero hablar de eso** –Ella frunce el Ceño – **Por favor** – sus nudillo van a quedar blanco – **Baja la velocidad Quinn, va muy fuerte .Cálmate** –Pongo mis manos sobre ella y parece que se relaja, disminuye la velocidad para aparcar en un costado de la ruta.

— **Perdón** –Me dice acariciando mi rostro y me atrae a Ella para besarme con pasión, me dejo llevar por esos labios que he estrado. Me alza y quedo Ahorcajada sobre Ella, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda esta llegar el cierre de mi falda.

— **¿Has hecho el amor en un auto?-** Me susurra besándome el Cuello.

— **Nunca** –respondí con timidez.

– **Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez**.-Me baja el cierre y me saca la falda junto con la braga – **Espero que tengas muchas primeras veces conmigo.** –Quinn introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de Mí y comenzó a moverlos con destreza. Sus dedos se movían cada vez más rápidos, me besaba mientras que su otra mano buscaba dentro de mi escote el pezón para jugar con El. Jamás había disfrutado de una situación así. Estaba más preocupada en ser satisfecha que en intentar ocultarse de algún visitante que anduviera por el lugar.

— **Vas a correrte, ¿verdad? Lo veo en tu cara. Tus ojos brillan**

— **Por ..Favor –** Me costaba hablar.

 **-Terminaremos juntas** -Quinn sacó con rapidez la mano de mi sexo y la utilizó para desabrocharse la cremallera, saco su gran erección y me penetró con la intensidad que ella demandaba **-Asi nena ..Así** –Me anima que siga cuando la cabalgo, ella me agarra fuerte de la cintura sin hacerme daño. Me Bombea con tanta intensidad que estoy perdiendo el conocimiento **-Córrete para mí** –Ambas nos venimos entre gemidos, Yo apoyo mi cabeza en su Hombro mientras Quinn me abrasa. Nos quedamos Así un par de minuto hasta que nuestra respiración sea Normal. Empiezo a Llorar porque esto fue hermoso y lo disfrute, pero no puede ser.

— **Heyyy….** —dice Quinn —. **Ya… ya... No llores. No llores, por favor** —Me consuela mientras me acaricia la cabeza con dulzura **-¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Te lastime?.**

— **NO** –Respondo **-Tengo Miedo**

— **¿A qué tienes miedo, Rachel?** —Me pregunta. la miro.

— **No lo sé** … —respondí—. **De verdad que no lo sé** … —Quinn parecía frustrada con su respuesta poco clara **—. No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten bien, como lo haces tú .** — Decir aquella última frase me emociona mas lágrimas acudieron mis ojos—. **Lo siento…** —dije, tratando inútilmente de contenerlas.— **No sé lo que tengo que hacer, Quinn** —murmure sorbiendo la nariz.

— **No tienes que hacer nada, Nena** —asegura Quinn con voz tierna mientras me enjugaba las lágrimas de las mejillas con los pulgares. la miro con expresión de desconcierto mientras élla me sujetaba la cara entre las manos—. **Solo déjame cuidarte, déjame protegerte, déjame mimarte, déjame consentirte, déjame amarte… Solo eso** —concluyó con una sonrisa.

— **Hay tanta nobleza y tanta lealtad en tus ojos —comente.**

— **Sé que lo has pasado mal, que tu vida no ha sido ni es fácil. Sé el infierno que tienes en casa. Pero eso puede cambiar. Y yo quiero ayudarte en esa tarea**. —Quinn junta su frente con la Mía **—. Solo déjame estar cerca de ti, muy cerca de ti…** —susurra besándome.

— **Tenemos que irnos** –Me separa apena de ella.

— **Ok** –Me paso al asiento del acompañante y ambas no arreglamos – **Lista?-** Yo asiento.

* * *

— **Te Recogeré el Sábado, te llevare a un lugar** -Me dice cuando estaciona a una cuadra donde Vivo

— **Donde**?-Me mata la curiosidad

— **Es sorpresa nena** \- Su voz sonaba en ese momento dulce y misterioso a la vez. Envolvente. Me acercó a Quinn y le doy un beso fugaz en los labios. Después salgo del coche rápidamente, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar.

— **La próxima vez no te consentiré que el beso sea tan corto** —afirma Quinn a través de la ventanilla que acababa de abrir **—. El sábado me encargaré de ti.**

La mire por encima del hombro y, traviesa, le sacó la lengua. Quinn me miró con picardía mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Perdón por los errores ...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sábado**

La veo que está sentada en la plaza, donde ella me indico por sms que me estaba esperando. Me detuve con mi moto deportiva Negra a unos metros de donde se encontraba, me bajo y me saco el casco.

— **Hola nena** –Le digo cuando alcanzo a Rachel y la beso, sin importarme quien nos viera.

— **Hola** –Fue lo único que dijo cuando la solté.

— **¿Preparada?**

— **¿Vamos a ir en moto?**

— **¿No te parece buena idea?**

— **Sí, claro que sí** —responde Rachel, sonriente —. **¿No habrá problema con mi vestido?** — preguntó con aire inocente **.**

— **Recógetelo por delante y apriétate fuerte contra mí para que no se escape** —dije con una mirada un tanto perversa—. **Toma, ponte el casco.**

Rachel toma el casco y se lo mete en la cabeza. La ayude a abrochárselo mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora.

— **¿Te he dicho que estás preciosa?** —Rachel negó enérgicamente con la cabeza juguetona **—. Pues lo estás**. —la miro con divertida malicia y sonrisa lobuna—. **Ya me encargaré luego de ti** —dije, bajándole el visor.

Me subo a la moto con un movimiento ágil, ayudo a subir a Rachel. Ella envuelve sus brazos en mi cintura.

— **¿Lista?** —le pregunte mientras me ajustaba los guantes. Ella inclina la cabeza— **Agárrate fuerte.**

Arranque la moto y acelere un par de veces en el sitio. La máquina rugía enfurecida y Gire en una calle y en otra, tome la avenida que llevaría en 40 Minuto a la casa de una persona muy importante para Mí

* * *

— **¿Estás bien?** — pregunte.

— **Sí —** contesto Rachel, asintiendo varias veces con un ademán de afirmación.

— **Vamos, ¿entonces**?- Ella me sujeta del brazo. **—¿Qué ocurre, Nena?** —Dije Ella estaba visiblemente nerviosa **—. Tranquila** —la calme—. **Mi madre es humilde y sencilla. No vas a tener problema. Le vas a caer muy bien, ya verás** …

— **No es por tu madre** —Me aclara a media voz. la miro desconcertada, observándola con atención **—. Es por ti** —meneó la cabeza de lado a lado. No entendía nada —. **Verte así, vestida de cuero, con el casco, en la moto… me está excitando. De hecho, estoy excitada ahora mismo** —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Abrí los ojos como platos y parpadeó un par de veces fingiendo estupefacción. Después rió con indulgencia. Aquella revelación me pilló por sorpresa pero me encanta.

— **Yo no le veo la gracia** —Dice Rachel en tono serio. Me acerco a ella y le levanto la barbilla.

— **Me ocuparé personalmente de ese asunto más tarde. Te lo aseguro** — Dije blandiendo una sonrisa felina como la de un gato. me inclino y le mordisqueó el labio inferior con sensualidad—. ¿ **Crees que aguantarás?**

— **Si me vuelves a hacer eso, no** — responde.

Me echó a reír, observándola con ojos danzarines, divertidos.

— **Hay un cobertizo en el jardín, detrás de la casa. Si te ves muy apurada, dímelo.**

— **¡Quinn!** —Me amonesto .Yo sonrió de nuevo, le tomo la mano y tiró de ella.

— **Vamos** —dije.

* * *

— **¡Mamá, ya estamos aquí!** —anuncia Quinn.

Yo esperaba a su lado en mitad de un enorme y sofisticado salón de techos altísimos y elegantes muebles de diseño de color crema, con la mano tomada de élla.

— **Bienvenidos** —dijo una guapa mujer de unos cincuenta y siete años; sofisticada y elegante como una dama de alta cuna, con una melena rubia .Iba vestida con un pantalón de lino blanco y una blusa amplia con un colorido estampado étnico. Se acerca apresuradamente y le da un afectuoso beso a Quinn.—. **Tú eres Rachel, ¿verdad?** —pregunta, enarcando una ceja en un gesto de complicidad con ella.

— **Sí.**

— **Yo soy Judy.**

La señora Fabray meda dos besos al tiempo que me abrazaba.

— **Encantada** —dije , que intentaba por todos los medios posibles no parecer nerviosa—. **Gracias por la invitación.**

— **Es un placer**. —Judy sonrie con expresión cálida, dándome confianza **—. ¿Te gustan los capuchinos y los pastelitos ?** —Su tono de voz es modulado y afable.

— **Sí.** —le devolví la sonrisa.

— **Perfecto. Enseguida les sirvo. Siéntese.**

— **Mi madre hace unos pastelito que están para chuparse los dedos** — intervine Quinn, sentándose en uno de los sofás marrones de los tres que poseía el salón.

— **¿Qué vas a decir tú que eres mi hija?** —bromeó Judy mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Un par de minutos después apareció con una bandeja de madera negra en la que había tres tazas rebosantes de espuma, un azucarero y un plato atestado de pastelitos.

— **¿La ayudo**? —pregunte ofreciéndome a repartir las tazas.

— **No, no es necesario. Gracias. Por cierto, nada de llamarme de usted. No me eches más años de los que ya tengo** —comenta Judy, guiñándome un ojo.

— **Está bien** —dije—. **Como quieras.**

Judy se sentó en el sofá que había al lado.

— **Me ha dicho Quinn que trabajas en un Bar.**

— **Sí** —confirme.

Durante un instante se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá la madre de Quinn pensara que ser dependienta de un Bar era un trabajo demasiado humilde para una familia como la suya.

Pero después de un largo rato de conversación me di cuenta de que eran prejuicios que yo me imaginaba y que realmente no existían. Judy era una mujer franca, sencilla y extrovertida que la miraba con ojos brillantes y afectuosos, como si quisiera ganarse el corazón del tesoro más preciado de su hija mayor.

— **¿se quedan a cenar?** — pregunta Judy.

— **No, nos vamos ya** —dice Quinn—. **Rachel y yo tenemos que hacer algunas cosillas.** Me sonrojó ligeramente al pensar qué cosillas eran esas que tenían que hacer **.**

— **Lo entiendo. No se preocupen** — concedió Judy de buen grado—. **Pero prometedme que vendrán algún día a cenar.**

— **Cuenta con ello, mamá.**

— **Espero volver a verte muy pronto** —dice Judy, envolviendo cariñosamente las manos con las mía. —. **Ha sido un placer conocerte.**

— **Igualmente** —correspondí.

— **Nos vemos, mamá** —se despidió Quinn, dándole un beso en la mejilla.


	13. Chapter 13

El sol había comenzado a esconderse, emitiendo una luz opaca, y las nubes reflejaban los vivos colores con los que se presentaba el crepúsculo.

— **¿Dónde vamos?** —pregunte. A Quinn mientras se dirigían a la moto.

— **A mí casa —** conteste Ella contundentemente—. **Tengo que ocuparme de cierto asunto** —añadió, pasándome el casco y dedicándome una intensa mirada.

Aquella forma que tenía Quinn de mirarme me cortaba la respiración casi por completo, y me excitaba, más de lo que ya estaba.

Dejamos atrás la lujosa casa de la señora Fabray, y En veinte minutos estaban entrando en el garaje de Quinn, tomo los cascos de ambas, y los apoyó en la alacena.

Sin previo aviso Quinn me toma de la cara y me besa apasionadamente, invadiendo mi boca. Estábamos hambrientas, necesitadas la una de la otra

— **Quinn…** —musite entre pequeños suspiros de placer.

—… **Mi Rach…** —dice Quinn en una exhalación.

Cierra la puerta del garaje con el mando a distancia y me fue arrastrando hacia dentro.

— **Vamos a solucionar ese… pequeño problema que tenías** —dice juguetona.

— **¿Aquí? ¿En el garaje?** —Quinn esbozó una sonrisa ladina. Yo cai en la cuenta—. **¿En la moto?** Me ruborice solo pensarlo. Deseaba a Quinn desesperadamente, con

unas ansias que le quemaban por dentro.

Quinn tomo los tirantes de mi vestido y los deslizó suavemente por los hombros Se inclina y fue encadenando besos y pequeños mordiscos desde uno hasta otro. Resultaba tan embriagador, tan excitante…

— **Date la vuelta** —me indicó.

Me giro y Quinn tiró del vestido para que cayera al suelo. Ella se quita rápidamente la Ropa y se pega a mí para que sintiera su calor.

Me sujeta la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra se desplazaba a la cara interna de mis muslos. cierro los ojos y suspiró.

Quinn introduce lentamente los dedos por mi braguita y juguetea con los labios de mi vagina haciendo círculos con las yemas. Jadeó y reclinó la cabeza en su Pecho. Ella sonríe de forma triunfal mientras me quitaba el sujetador.

La mano de la cintura subió hasta mi pecho, lo envuelve con ella y aprieta el pezón con el índice y el pulgar. Me encojo de placer.

— **¿Bien?** —pregunta Quinn en mi oído con voz morbosa, masajeándome el seno al mismo tiempo.

— **Muy bien** —dije dejándome arrastrar por el placer.

Quinn me mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja después de lamerme. lanzo un suspiro al aire. Me dio la vuelta y me toma a horcajadas.

— **No sabes cómo me gusta verte así… Cómo me pone** —afirma Quinn.

Sonrió, cómplice, poderosa, me inclino y la beso apasionadamente sin decir nada, hundiendo mis manos en su pelo rubio alborotado. Ella me tumba sobre la moto, con cuidado para que no me cayera, me quita las braguitas, me levanta las piernas y las coloca sensualmente encima de sus hombros.

— **¿Qué quieres**? —pregunta con voz ronca.

— **Que me folles** —respondí sin ningún tipo de pudor. Estaba con Quinn

Fabray. Su Quinn Fabray. sonrie con una mezcla de dulzura y picardía. Alarga sus brazos, mete las manos por debajo de mis caderas y de un fuerte envite me penetra. Solté el aire de golpe y gimo. Quinn salió y volvió a entrar en ella con una expresión morbosa en el rostro al tiempo que me estimulaba el clítoris con los dedos.

No dejaba de mirarla. No podía. La intensidad de los ojos verde de Quinn y el ardor y la lujuria con que la observaba jadear de placer me subyugaban hasta casi perder la razón.

— **Sigue…** —la anime, cautivada por el movimiento constante de sus caderas —. **Sigue… por favor** …- Aquellas palabras encendieron más aún a Quinn, que aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas., Quinn me miraba atentamente mientras seguía con Sus acometidas, Se inclina sobre Mí y agarró la manija de la moto para hacer más fuerza.

Sus penetraciones se hicieron más profundas por la posición que habíamos adquirido, más íntimas. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, intercambiando alientos, jadeos y placer. La expresión de Ella se contrajo. Un instante después se libera dentro de mí con un alarido agónico Grito que trate de sofocar con un beso. Quinn sonríe, extenuada, y paseando su boca sobre la mía. Me susurra:

— **¿Solucionado tu problema?**

— **De momento, sí** —respondí con tono travieso.

* * *

— **Tengo que irme** —dije , rompiendo el silencio que reinaba desde hacía un largo rato en el lugar. Quinn echó un vistazo a su Rolex. Eran las diez de la noche.

— **¿Tan pronto?** —pregunto haciendo un mohín de disgusto con los labios.

Estábamos acurrucadas en el viejo sofá que tenía dentro del garaje. **—Quiero que te quedes** —afirma Quinn—. **Quiero dormir contigo**.

— **No puedo** —dije únicamente. Quinn exhala, resignada.

— **Lo sé** —dice, pasándose la mano por el rostro—. **Lo sé…**

Me levanto del sofá, recojo la ropa del suelo y me visto. Yo también quería quedarme. Quería dormir con Quinn. Pero tenía que irme. Debía irme. Theo podría llegar a casa en cualquier momento y si no estaba se enfadaría.

— **¿Qué?** —dije con timidez cuando advertí que Quinn la estaba mirando **— ¿Quéeee? —** repetí al ver que no contestaba.

— **La próxima vez no voy a dejar que te vayas** —dijo al fin.

— **Quinn…**

— **Lo digo muy en serio, Rachel**. —Y realmente hablaba en serio—. **La próxima vez no voy a dejar que te vayas.**

 **Perdón** **por lo Errores**


	14. Chapter 14

— **¿Dónde demonios has estado?** — pregunta Theo con voz pastosa cuando entro en casa. Estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, fumando, ebrio y con cara de pocos amigos-¿ **Con quién estabas?**

— **Fui a tomarme un café con Britt** — respondí.

— **Con esa Puta! ¿Y no sabes que tienes que estar aquí cuando yo llegue? ¿Quién me va a hacer sino la cena?** —Dice Theo.

— **Últimamente nunca vienes a cenar…**

— **¡Pero hoy he venido**! —exclama con los ojos enormes y enrojecidos, dando un fuerte puñetazo en la mesa. Yo me sobresaltó.

— **Lo siento…** —dije, metiéndome nerviosamente el pelo detrás de la oreja.

— **Lo sientes, lo sientes, lo sientes…** —repite Theo con burla, elevando cada vez más el tono de voz. Retrocedo un paso cuando vio que se levanta del sofá, tambaleante, y que se dirige a Mi.

— **He dejado preparada pasta** —comente tratando de calmar a Theo—. **Enseguida estará lista-** El Me agarró bruscamente del brazo

— **¡No quiero comerme tu mierda Pasta**! —Me dice muy cerca de mi rostro.

— **No te preocupes. Te haré otra cosa** —Dije

— **Sí, si me preocupo** —continua Theo sin soltarme del brazo—. **Porque resulta que tengo una novia que es una buena para nada.**

— **Theo, por favor…**

— **Por favor, ¿qué?** —su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

— **Eres una inútil, una imbécil… ¿Quién crees que estaría contigo si no estuviera yo? ¿Quién crees que cargaría contigo? ¿Eh? ¿Quién?**

— **Theo, me haces daño.** —

— **Theo, Theo, Theo…** —dice—. ¿ **Qué harías tú sin mí? ¿Adónde irías sin mí?**

— **Por favor, ya… Déjame, por favor.**

— **¡No quiero dejarte! Tienes que aprender, y parece que solo lo haces a golpes-** Sin soltarme, me da varias bofetadas rápidas en la mejilla.

— **Ya, Theo…** \- Di un fuerte tirón para soltarme, pero no lo conseguí. Los dedos de Theo aferraban su brazo como una garra.

— **No eres más que una zorra, que una maldita zorra** —grito dándome un fuerte empujón. Trastabille y caí estrepitosamente al suelo—. **Ahí es donde deberías estar** **siempre, en el suelo. Besando por donde piso.** — Theo se inclina hacia Mí y me escupe.

Después camina hasta el dormitorio con pasos tambaleantes y cerro de un portazo. Flexione las piernas y me quedo en posición fetal así toda la noche, llorando amargamente.

* * *

Frente al espejo, sacó el bote de maquillaje del cajón, me echó un poquito en la mano y lo extendió por mi mejilla. Las bofetadas que me había dado Theo me habían provocado un hematoma en la parte alta del pómulo. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de las largas horas que había estado llorando durante el resto del fin de semana. Estoy sola en casa Así que no había peligro de que Theo me viera y volviese a pegarme por estar llorando.

Quinn me había enviado por la mañana un par de whatsapp cariños y llamado pero no conteste. No me podía ver en este estado, o se preocuparía.

Suena el timbre de mi casa y observo la hora en el móvil que marca las 4 ¿Tan temprano llego Theo? , corro hacia la puerta porque se molestara por tardar en abrir.

— **¿Qué haces…. aquí?** –pregunto nerviosa

— **Necesitaba verte** —dice Quinn entrando— **¿Por qué no atendía mis Llamadas?**

— **Estaba ocupada** —respondí - **Es mejor que te valla**.

— **¿Está todo bien**? —Pregunta en un tono algo suspicaz.

— **Sí, sí. Todo está bien**. — Trate por todos los medios que mi pelo tapara la mejilla—. **Estoy un poco cansada. Nada más. Aparte Theo puede aparecer en cualquier momento** -Quinn me alza la barbilla para obligarme a que la mire. Advirtió el hematoma que trate de tapar.

— **¿Ha vuelto a pegarte?** —dice entre dientes. Aunque no era una pregunta sino

Una dolorosa afirmación. Baje la cabeza y me cubrí de nuevo la mejilla con el pelo.

— **Todos está bien, Quinn. De verdad.**

— **¡Maldito hijo de puta!** —Exclama, dando un puñetazo a la pared—. **Voy a matarlo**.

— **Quinn, no… Por favor**. —Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas **—. Por favor** … —repetí.

— **Rachel…**

— **Quinn…** —dije como una súplica—. **Solo serían problemas para mí.**

— **Problema para Ti? No voy a consentir que vuelva a pegarte** —asevera con una seriedad estremecedora en la voz— **No vas a volver con él-** Exige

— **¿Qué estás Diciendo?**

— **Te vienes conmigo -** Me agarra del brazo y en la pasada toma mi cartera, me saca de mi casa. Su auto está en la otra vereda.

— **No Quinn ..-** Forcejeo con ella **–Suéltame!-** Hace que no me escucha – **Por Favor** .-Ruego Mientras cruzamos la calle.

 **-Ya basta Rachel!** –Me dice con tono enojada, mientras sostiene la puerta abierta de su coche para que suba. Me acomodo en el asiento y Ella rápidamente sube al otro lado, como un rayo arranca a toda velocidad.

* * *

Saco de mi bolsillo la llave y lo meto en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de mi casa. Le hago un movimiento de cabeza a Rachel para que pase. Cierro de un portazo, Ella se sobresalta.

Camino hacia la cocina y saco de la heladera una botella de agua, me lo bebo mientras observo a una Rachel nerviosa.

 **-Esta será tu nueva casa** – Ella gira su rostro para mirarme.

 **\- Es una locura Quinn** – aprieto la botella ya vacía y lo tiro en el tacho de basura. A pasos ligeros llego a Rachel.

 **-Una locura seria si te dejo en esa maldita casa** -sostengo su rostro- **No entiendes que** **te quiero** –Ella me abrasa llorando, yo la cargo y Subo las escaleras llevándola hacia mi habitación…Mejor dicho hacia nuestra habitación.

La deposito con cuidado en la cama, le saco los zapato para que este más cómoda. Me acuesto a su lado y tiro de ella para que descanse en mi pecho.

- **Tengo miedo –** Murmura

 **-No quiero que sientas eso.** \- levanto su barbilla – **Ahora estás conmigo** –La beso para que se tranquilice. Quiero que sienta que yo nunca le haría daño.

Ella se aparta lentamente y vuelve a poner su cabeza en mi pecho. Le acaricio la espalda, saco mi celular de mi bolsillo y observo que tengo varias llamada perdida de santana, La llamare después de que Rachel se halla dormido.


	15. Chapter 15

Observo el reloj que marca las 6 de la tarde.

- _ **Santana**_ _–_ le digo cuando contesta mi llamada

 _ **-¿Dónde estabas? , te llame varias veces**_

 _ **-perdón, tuve un asunte que resolver**_

 _ **-ven al club, quiero hablar contigo.**_

 _ **-Sobre qué?**_ _–_ no me gusta que ande con misterio

\- _**Edik Pávlov**_ \- Me quede en silencio _–_ _ **Ya sé donde se encuentra. Ven Rápido**_ _-_ observo que ha finalizado la llamada.

Tomo mi chaqueta y las llaves, salgo de mi casa.

- **John diles a los demás que vigilen bien .Mi chica está adentro**

 **-Lose, no se preocupe** – Me dice mientras sostiene la puerta de mi coche

 **-Gracias-** Arranco a toda velocidad, la adrenalina me calma. Sé que mi madre se enfadara Cuando descubra lo que estamos asiendo. Pero esos desgraciados tienen que pagar.

* * *

 **-Así que se retiro de la mierda que hacia-** Tiro sobre la mesa la carpeta que contiene información.

 **-Pero sigue teniendo contacto con el viejo Ivanov, el nos dará su ubicación** – Responde santana- **El sábado iremos al club "las divas",** **Pávlov** **gasta su dinero ahí.**

 **\- Perfecto** –Me levanto y observo los monitores que tiene instalado santana en su oficina para observar a los clientes- **Avísame si averiguas más cosas.**

 **-Claro. No te quedas Hoy?** –Pregunta.

 **-No, Rachel está en mi casa. Ahora vivirá conmigo-**

 **-Es lo Mejor, te has demorado un poco-** Me dice, dejándome en claro que tenía que haberla sacado del infierno que estaba viviendo desde la primera vez que la vi.

- **Lose.**

 **-Que harás con el idiota de Theo?**

 **-Por ahora Nada, Pero no me olvido lo que le hizo a Rachel**

 **-Si Quieres mando a unos de mis Hombre para que lo visite –** Me dice sonriendo con maldad

 **-No. Me cargare Yo personalmente-** Theo tiene los días contado- **Infórmale a Britt Que Rachel vive conmigo, si quiere ir a visitarla será bienvenida.**

 **-Ella no quiere verme** –confiesa – **La he cagado.**

 **-Que hiciste?-** Pregunto

- **En estos días estuvimos teniendo sexo y hasta la invite a cenar** –Eso es Nuevo para santana, jamás a llevado a cenar a ninguna chica – **cuando estábamos cenando, Ella saludo al camarero.**

 **-Y?**

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Pov santana

Es un restaurante lindo y cómodo no había mucha gente. Pero no es de mi estilo, tengo que disimular porque Ella lo ha elegido.

Observo que sonríe al ver al Rubio con boca grande.

 **-Hola Sam –** Dice Ella al camarero ¿Lo conoce?

 **-¿Britt?-** El se sorprende y yo me estoy enojando- **Tanto tiempo sin verte** – Brittany iba contesta pero me adelante.

- **Vas a Notar lo que vamos a Ordenar?** –le señalo la libreta.

- **Si perdón –**

 **-Quiero un filete con papas y tomate fresco** –le entrego el menú - **Nena que pedirás?-**

 **-Mmm..-** Ella vuelve a leer la carta y este imbécil la mira con cara de bobo… ¿enamorado? – **Sami que me recomiendas**? -¿Sami? Frunzo el entrecejo

- **El es un simple camarero Brittany** –Digo con desprecio – **Llama al chef** –Ordeno sin mirarlo

 **\- No** – ¿Qué le pasa?- **Tráeme Mejor lo mismo que Pidió Ella por Favor Sami.**

 **-Y para tomar que prefieren?** –Dice "Sami" Mirando solamente a Mi chica.

- **Quiero el mejor Vino** –Agarro el menú Mío y de Britt - **Toma!** –Gruño para que deje de mirarla.

- **Fuiste muy desubicada con Sami** –Me dice una vez que se fue el Idiota.

- **De donde Lo conoces?**

 **-Fuimos juntos al instituto** **es un gran Amigo**

 **-Amigo? –** Pregunto Y justo aparece "Sami" con nuestro Pedido. Coloca el primer plato A mí y después a Ella.

 **-Que lo disfruten** –Vuelve hablar solamente A Britt.

 **-Gracias Sami** –Dice Esta.

 **-De Nada** –Responde y después deja el vino sobre la mesa

 **-Vete** –Le digo Esta vez Mirándolo fijamente.

- **Porque te comportas Así?-** Me dice .

 **-El no te mira como si fueran Amigos** –Le digo mientras le echo vino en su copa y después a la Mía.

 **-Fuimos Novios** –Me dice cuando se lleva el primer bocado a la boca – **Lo aprecio Mucho aparte fue muy tierno y cuidadoso conmigo** -Frunzo el ceño

- **Porque?** –

 **-El se llevo mi virginidad** -bebí de mi copa para disimular los celos enfurecidos que corrían por mi interior- **No has probado nada.**

 **-Se me fue el apetito** –No creo que Ella me haya traído a propósito a este lugar.

 **-Creo que es suficiente santana** –Me dice cuando lleno Mi copa, prácticamente Me he tomado sola la botella.

 **-Me trajiste a propósito ¿verdad**? –Ya no pude controlar mis celos – **Para que viera a tu príncipe azul**

 **-No sea Tonta. No sabía que El trabaja Aquí.**

 **-Mentira!** –Grito – **Me trajiste a este Lugar de Mierda, para que me refriegue en la cara que te follo primero.**

 **-Britt estas Bien?** \- Escucho que dice este.

\- **No te metas camarero** – le apunto con el dedo

 **-Si Sam estoy Bien** –Dice Britt agarrando su chaqueta y su abrigo lista para marcharse. Me levanto y le agarro del brazo

- **Yo te traje y te vas conmigo** – No pienso dejarla con este Imbécil .la llevo a fuera hasta el coche

 **-Puedo irme sola** –De un tirón se desase de mi agarre

 **-Quieres ir de tras de EL?** -Ella me mira – **contéstame**! –Me acerco - **O acaso Tu príncipe no sabe que eres una Puta bailarina?** \- Su Mano impacta en mi meguilla ,dejando de lado mi cara.

 **-Vete a la Mierda santana**! –cuando quiero reaccionar, Ella se subía a un taxi.

 _ **Fin**_ _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 **-Que imbécil eres!** – Tengo ganas de darle un puñetazo – **Como se te ocurre decirle eso?**

 **\- Estaba enojada, celosa .No me gusto que salude a su ex o a cualquier otro Hombre**

 **-SOS una estúpida, mas te vale que le pidas perdón**

 **-He intentado hacer de todo. La fui a buscar a su casa pero me cierra la puerta en la cara cuando apena hablo, le compre rosas, chocolates, le escribí tarjeta y hasta le compre osos de peluches** -Dice santana derrotada – **Hoy iré a ese club de mierda donde trabaja.**

 **-Te gusta verdad?** –pregunto.

- **Mucho** –Responde – **Cuando estoy con Ella, tengo la paz que necesito y me olvido de todo** –sonrió me pasa lo mismo con Rachel

 **\- Te entiendo. Lo único que te digo que si ella te perdona, no lo vuelvas arruinar.**

 **-No lo haré** –Me dice

- **Mas te vale** –Le digo sonriendo mientras salgo de oficina.

* * *

 **-Hola** –Saludo a Rachel cuando entro a mi casa .Ella está sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala.

- **Hola** –Responde algo tímida.

- **Dormiste Bien?-** pregunto mientas me acerco

 **-Sí.**

 **-Quieres comer algo?-**

 **\- Tenemos que hablar–** Me Dice Rápidamente

 **-Te escucho –** Presiento que esta conversación No me gustara

 **-Yo...Yo Quiero estar contigo pero…Tengo Miedo, No solo por Mi sino por Ti, Theo conoce Gente Peligrosa Y…**. -No pude contenerme más, la beso aumentando la presión despacio, sin agobiarla ni apresurarla agarrándola de su cintura acercándola más a mí. Lleva sus manos a mi cabella rubia y tira de él con suavidad, queriendo beber más de Mi boca, siento como se estremece entre mis brazos al sentir mi lengua lamiéndola, calentándola y dejando un reguero de fuego por su cuerpo. Gruño suavemente cuando ella se mueve asiendo contacto con mi erección. Se separa de Mí y yo apoyo mi frente sobre la suya.

 **No Tienes que preocuparte Por Mi** \- digo respirando con dificultad- **Ese** **Idiota no me Ara Nada** – Él tiene que cuidarse de Mi- **Confía en Mi Nena, déjame cuidarte.**

 **-Ok-** La beso otra vez pillándola desprevenida .Me separo para ir hacia la Me trae lo que le había pedido junto con la cena.

La Observo de reojo se ha quedado en la sala con los brazos cruzados ocultando sus pezones erecto, se ha excitado con el besos que nos dimos.

 **-Ven** –Le hago una seña con la mano – **Toma** – Ella lo agarra.

- **Un celular?**

 **-Le pedí A John que comprara uno. Así nos podemos comunicar cuando Yo no esté en Casa o por cualquier cosa.**

 **-Quinn no era Necesario.**

 **-Sí Lo es. Ya tienes los Números Grabado de John y Mío –** Le explico **–Puedes Grabar el de tu Amiga Britt.**

 **-Gracias –** Me agrádese y me abrasafuerte – **Por Todo que haces Por MI** \- Mi Rostro se acomoda en su cuello, aspirando su deliciosa aroma.

Nos quedamos así abrasadas por un par de minutos.

 **-Quieres cenar Ahora?** \- susurro sobre su cuello .Ella se separa .

 **-Si** –Sonríe, Así la quiero ver siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Santana**

Aprieto tan fuerte Mi vaso con bebida que en cualquier momento lo haré trisa. Observo a Britanny como baila arriba del escenario y como desprende su ropa mostrando lo que es Mío .Se que suena posesiva, pero es Ella que me convirtió en una persona celosa desde que probé su cuerpo no dejo de pensar en esta maldita Mujer. La música está a punto de terminar y de un tirón…. _No lo hagas_ , se saca la ropa dejando completamente desnuda, los hombre enloquecen Y Ella moviendo las caderas sale detrás de la cortina del escenario poniendo fin al show.

Me levanto y camino a toda prisa hacia atrás del escenario, la veo que entra a uno de los camerinos. _Debe de ser de Ella._ Doy varios pasos y entro sin tocar cerrando la puerta con seguro.

 **-¡Pero Que haces tú Aquí?!** –Me pregunta enojada. Lleva puesta ahora una camisa muy transparente

- **Vine a Vete** –Contesto

– **Lárgate**!-Su dedo a punta hacia afuera

 **-No me iré** –Ella suspira Frustrada- **Tenemos Que Hablar**

 **-Déjame en paz santana, tengo que arreglarme para salir de Vuelta –** Meda la espalda, dejándome toda la vista su trasero

 **-Tú no saldrás** – Se gira para mirarme – **Me has Entendido?-** Su expresión lo dice todo.

 **-Quien mierda te crees?** –Me empuja – **Porque hemos Tenido sexo un par de veces no te da derecho a prohibirme Nada.**

 **-Sexo estuve con muchas. Contigo es diferente.**

 **-No te creo** -Ella retrocede cuando me acerco

 **-Se que te desnudaste adrede** –la tengo acorralada contra el mueble- **sabias que te estaba viendo**

 **-Me da lo mismo si tu o los demás me ven –** Lo dice como si no le importara la muy descarada-

 **-Antes no lo hacías**

 **-Soy una puta bailarina Puedo cambiar de Opinión –** Me dice con ironía.

 **-Joder. No eres una Puta!** – Grito - **La cague contigo, Me siento una mierda por haberte tratado mal .Por favor perdóname-** si es necesario me arrodillo. Me mira con odio, sigue enojada.

 **-Vete a la Mier…-** la beso y Ella enseguida intenta apartarse. Me golpea con sus puño en el pecho, pero no tiene éxito Porque Me pego mas a ella Quiero que sienta lo excitada que estoy, Mi miembro esta duro como una piedra.

 **-Lo sientes Verdad?** – .La Giro poniendo su rostro hacia el espejo, Rápidamente me quité los pantalones y levanto su camisa Mi mano se desliza entre sus muslos, sintiendo su humedad.

Acaricio en círculos su clítoris, cerrando los ojos mientras ella aguantaba la respiración, inclinándose por mis caricias. Mi polla vibra por la anticipación Ella arquea la espalda, haciendo que su culo se presionara contra mí. Retiré mis dedos y puse la mano entre sus hombros, empujándola con cuidado y presionando la punta de mi miembro en su entrada. Sostengo su cadera fuerte para que reciba mis embestidas.

Britt gime mirándome por el espejo, Agarro su cuello y la echo hacia atrás, apoyándola en mi pecho y llevando mi boca hasta su oreja- **Ves lo perfecta que encajamos?** –Mis manos empiezan acariciar sus pechos – **No quiero perderte** – No pienso dejarla ir, la necesito en mi cama y en mi Vida. Ambas gemimos mientras salía y volvía a entrar. Me moví más rápido y el placer aumento en Ella hasta no poder soportarlo. Su vagina se apretó alrededor de Mí y ella grita cuando el clímax se apoderó de su cuerpo. Sus músculos se contrajeron y ordeñaron mi polla Levándome también con ella. Salgo y la atrapó antes de que ella perdiera el equilibrio – **Cariño estas bien?** – Ella hace una afirmación con la cabeza, con rapidez me abrocho el pantalón y luego la alzo para sentarme con ella en mi regazo.

- **Esta es tu Manera de Decir que me Has extrañado? –** Pregunta mientras apoya su cabeza en mi Hombro.

- **Sí. Por Favor regresa conmigo.**

 **-Me dolió que pensaras que fuera Una Puta**

 **-No Nena, perdóname Tú. Fui una estúpida me deje llevar por los celos –** Ella levanta su mirada

 **-Nunca más ¿Ok?**

 **-Ok –** Ella agarra Mi Rostro y lo acerca al suyo para depositar su labio en lo Mío. Me besa dulce suave lo suficiente para que me escape un gemido, Britt sonríe sobre mi boca – **Vamos a casa –** Una Vez que lleguemos la convenceré a que viva conmigo.

 **Perdón por los errores**


	16. Chapter 16

**Theo**

La casa quedo un desastre por mi furia. La muy Zorra de Rachel Me dejo.

- **Así que me estabas engañando?-** Leo los sms uno por uno otra vez **– No te follo Un Hombre ,sino una mujer** –Bebo de un sorbo la 5 lata de cerveza – **Me la vas a pagar Rachel , Te has reído en mi propia cara** –Anoto el numero y arrogo el celular contra la pared asiéndolo trisa – **Quien eres Quinn Fabray?**

* * *

- **Nena porque no te vas este Fin de semana haber a tu madre a Lima (Ohio)?-** Me pregunto Quinn cuando estamos desayunando en la cocina . Ayer le hable de mi madre.

— **No puedo** —respondí únicamente

— **¿Por qué? Te vendría bien tomarte unos días de descanso. Desconectar, relajarte. Estás sometida a mucha presión, Rach.**

Me revolvió en el asiento, incómoda. Me encantaría ir a ver a mi madre, Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba estar con ella, que me diera su cariño, que me aconsejara; recibir ese amor desinteresado de madre al que tan poco acceso tenía por la distancia que había entre las dos. De hecho, lo había pensado. Pero no podía. No tenía dinero para pagar el billete. Theo me había sacado de la cuenta lo que tenía para pagar la última factura de la luz y del agua y me obligado a sufragarlas con los pequeños ahorros que guardaba en una cajita en la estantería de su habitación.

— **No puedo, de verdad** —dije de nuevo.

— **¿Es por dinero?** —quiso saber Quinn. Desvié la mirada—. **Si es por dinero, No hay problema. Te irías en mi Jet Privado.**

— **Quinn, no…** — la interrumpí y apreté los labios- **Si decido ir, pagare los boletos.**

— **Deja de ser tan orgullosa** —Me dice Quinn —

— **Gracias, de verdad. Pero no es necesario** —dije.

— **Sí, sí es necesario.**

— **No, no lo es.**

— **Sí, sí lo es.**

— **No, no lo es**. — pensé en una excusa rápida—. **Mi madre estará fuera y no sabe cuándo regresará**. Quinn arqueó una ceja, circunspecta.

— **Qué casualidad** … —dijo.

— **Sí, bueno… Ya sabes que las casualidades existen** \- La bese. No quería seguir hablando de ese tema.

* * *

La mañana estaba siendo caótica para Mí. Tratando de solucionar los problemas, técnico de unos de mis Hoteles, Sin embargo busque un hueco para lo que tenía en mente.

— **Estela.**

— **Dígame, señora…**

— **llama a Víctor que prepare el Jet para este fin de semana.**

— **Sí, señora.**

— **Gracias. Ah, Estela…** —dije antes de colgar.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Avísale a John que se pase por el despacho**

— **Perfecto.**

Colgué el teléfono y suspire satisfecha.

John entra a mi oficina

— **¿Me ha mandado llamar, señora?** — preguntó.

— **Sí, John. Necesito que sea la sombra de Rachel este fin de semana.**

— **Por supuesto**

— **Se irá ver a su madre a Lima .Quiero que seas lo más discreto.**

— **Descuida Así será-** Asistió El.

— **Gracias John-** Se retira Y yo vuelvo con el trabajo.

* * *

— **Santana?-** digo cuando abro la puerta de la casa de Quinn

— **Hola cuñada** –Me dice entrando junto con… ¿Britt?

— **Rach!-** Me abrasa mi amiga rubia – **Santi me conto todo. Me alegro que dejaras al imbécil de Theo** -confiesa y me suelta— **Tenemos muchos de que Hablar**

— **Yo las dejo** –Interrumpe santana – **Vendré más Tarde a buscarte** –besa a Britt – **Adiós Berry.**

— **Adiós** –Digo y miro a Mi amiga rubia – **Que fue Eso?**

— **Estamos Saliendo .En realidad somos Novias.**

— **Enserio?** –Pregunto mientras nos dirigimos hacia la cocina a servirnos café.

— **Si** –Se ve Muy feliz — **Pues cuéntame cómo te trata Quinn?**

— **Me trata como una Reina** –confieso – **Por primera vez ciento que soy feliz** –nos sentamos en la sala

— **Esta enamorada** \- Me dice, No lo niego porque es la verdad.

Pasamos toda la mañana charlando de Quinn, santana y hasta de nuestro sentimiento por ellas.

Juntas hacemos el almuerzo ya que Quinn me llamo para informarme que no vendría y que santana estaba con Ella.

— **Seguirás Bailando en el club? —** Le pregunto a Britt mientras como mi ensalada.

— **No. Santana no quiere que siga allí –** Me dice con mala gana.

— **Tú quieres seguir?-** Me acomodo en la banqueta de la cocina

— **No, Pero que otra cosa hare? No quiero que Santi me mantenga.**

— **Yo no tengo ningún problema en Mantenerte** –Escuchamos que dice santana atrás de Nosotras. Nos volteamos y también viene Quinn.

— **Hola cariño –** Se acerca Quinn y me besa dejándome sin aliento. _Joder que bien besa._

— **Dijiste que llegarías tarde?-** Santana y Britt se han ido.

— **Ya resolví el problema –** Sonríe – **Muero de hambre Nena.**

— **Hice un poco de pollo que tenias en el frízer –** Espero que no se moleste- **Perdón por revisar la heladera**

— **Rach, esta es tu casa también**. – Ella se acomoda al otro lado, Quedando enfrente a Mi .se lleva un bocado en la boca y lo saborea - **Esto está muy bueno.**

— **Gracias –** Mastico la patata.

La observo comer, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se devora por completo. ¿De verdad tenía hambre?.

Cuando hemos terminado, cargo el lavavajillas.

— **Deja eso Nena** –Me agarra de la mano – **Tengo algo que decirte –** La observo – **Mi jet está disponible para que vayas a lima.**

— **Quinn…**

— **No es dinero, así que no puedes negarte a aceptarlos. Ve a ver a tu madre** – Me arrogo a sus brazos.

— **Gracias -** sostengo su cara con mis manos para aproximar nuestros labios- **No sé cómo Hare para agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mi** \- Me besa, posesiva, y se deleita en mi boca. Sin separar los labios de los míos, me saca de la cocina y me lleva a la habitación.

— **Voy hacerte el amor hasta que quedemos exhausta –** Nos despojamos de la ropa, quedando desnudas – **Voy a extrañarte –** Su lengua se pasea por todo mi ser, de forma experta.

— **Yo también –** Murmure **.**


	17. Chapter 17

El viernes llego rápido, Prepare una pequeña maleta. Hacía seis meses que no veía a mi madre. Una eternidad. Pero por fin iba a pasar todo un fin de semana con ella.

— **¿Estás contenta?** —Me preguntó Quinn Mientras veía la bestia al que me subía. Es un jet muy hermoso

— **Sí** —respondí con ojillos brillantes, sin poder disimular Mi alegría.

— **Me gusta tanto verte así** —Responde Ella - **Te ves tan hermosa** \- Me pasa los dedos por la mejilla. Me ruboricé No acababa de acostúmbrame a los halagos de Quinn, que en esos momentos me miraba con infinita ternura.— **Que tengas buen viaje** —dice Ella.

— **Gracias.**

— **Disfruta mucho.**

— **Gracias.**

— **Relájate, descansa y recarga las pilas** —Me aconseja.

— **Gracias.**

— **Y dile a mi suegra que espero conocerla pronto**. — frunzo el ceño en un gesto divertido. Ella sonríe—. ¿ **No te había dicho que un día voy a casarme contigo?** \- no pude contenerme y la abrazó. ¿Cómo podía Quinn alegrarle la vida de aquella manera? ¿Cómo podía proporcionarle aquella sensación de seguridad que sentía?

— **Pásalo bien, Nena** —Me dice, acariciándome la cabeza con dulzura. Me Sujeta Mi rostro entre sus manos, se inclina y me da un beso en la frente—. **Avísame cuando llegues, ¿Ok?**

— **Ok** —contestó, asintiendo.

« _No puedo creer que este Aquí_ —Digo dando un repaso al interior del avión—. _Podría haber ido perfectamente en clase turista_ ». No necesitaba tantas comodidades.

Me reclinó en el mullido asiento, sacó Mi iPod del bolso, me pongo los cascos y Me sumergió en la colección de música que tenía almacenada en el pequeño Reproductor.

* * *

Cuando aterrizó en el aeropuerto pero en una zona privada, Mi madre la esperaba Con una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en el rostro.

— **Mi pequeña…** —dice corriendo hacia Mí y fundiéndonos en un calurosísimo abrazo.

— **Mamá…** —digo, con las lágrimas en los ojos.

— **¿Cómo estás?** —Pregunta Mi madre, mirándome de arriba abajo también con ojos vidriosos por la emoción—. **Estás muy delgada, Rachel. Tienes que comer más.**

— **Como bien, mamá** —respondió ella —. **Es que no paro mucho.-** Me pasa el brazo por los hombros y me estrecha contra Ella.

— **¿Qué tal las cosas por NY? —**

— **Bien —** respondí

— **¿Qué tal Theo?** \- apreté los labios—. ¿ **Las cosas no van bien con él?**

— **Las cosas nunca han ido bien con él** —dije. Shelby frunce el ceño.

— **¿Qué sucede?** —pregunta.

— **Después hablamos** —fue Mi respuesta —. **Ahora quiero disfrutar un poquito de ti y de Lima.**

— **Está bien, mi pequeña.**

* * *

Después de que me instale en el pequeño piso que tenía mi madre, salimos a cenar juntas a una cercana.

— **Mamá, ¿pretendes que engorde?** — pregunte cuando empezaron a llegar los platos de comida.

— **Tienes que comer** —dice Shelby

No lo pensó dos veces y le hincó el diente a un trozo carne, Realmente estaba delicioso **.—¿Qué sucede con Theo?** — pregunta.

— **No sé…** —no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema **—. No me trata bien… Nunca me ha tratado bien.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir, Rachel ?** — alzo la mirada y me muerdo el labio, nerviosa. Mi madre empezó a inquietarse **—. ¿Rachel…?** **¿Te maltrata?**

No quería preocupar a mi madre. Pero últimamente me costaba horrores fingir y me eche a llorar. Shelby se levantó de inmediato, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. **—Por Dios, Rachel** … —murmuro, acariciándome el pelo una y otra vez **—. Por Dios** … **Tienes que dejarlo** —dice entre lágrimas de dolor—. **No puedes estar con alguien así.**

— **He conocido a una chica, mamá**. — la observo para ver su reacción —. **Se llama Quinn. Es… maravillosa. Simplemente maravillosa** — me observa atentamente.

— **¿Es buena?** —pregunta .Yo asiento enjugándome las lágrimas con la mano.

— **Ella ha sido quien me ha Prestado su Jet para poder venir a verte.**

— **¿Por qué no me has dicho que te hacía falta dinero**? —Me reprendió Mi madre

— **Porque no quería preocuparte.**

— **Rachel, eres mi hija. Tengo que preocuparme por ti. Y si te hace falta dinero, tengo que saberlo**.

— **Ya, mamá** —dije, no quería hablar más de ese tema.

— **Está bien** —dice shelby **—.Dime, ¿te gusta esa chica? ¿Quinn**? —Cambiando de tema

— **Sí me gusta** —afirme entusiasmada **—. Me ha cuidado, mimado y protegido en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos más que Theo en siete años de relación. Si la vieras, mamá… Es guapa, atenta, trabajadora, y creo que… me quiere** — concluye a media voz.- **Y es intersexual.**

— **Espera… quieres decir que…Tiene un amigo ahí abajo.-** señala la entrepierna

— **Si mama** **Y estoy viviendo con ella**

— **Creo que has tomado la mejor decisión**

— **Lose pero Tengo miedo…**

— **¿A qué?**

— **No lo sé… Miedo a que no salga bien. Miedo a que salga bien. No lo sé, mamá** —señalo, confundida y abrumada—. **No estoy acostumbrada a que la vida me trate bien. A que las cosas me salgan bien.**

— **Quien tiene miedo al miedo no vive** —afirma shelby—. **El miedo paraliza, limita y no permite que avancemos.**

— **Tengo miedo a sufrir.**

— **¡Despierta, pequeña!** — exclama shelby, chasqueando los dedos- **Ahí fuera hay un mundo que te espera, una chica que te espera, una vida que quiere que la vivas. No renuncies a ser feliz, Hija. Jamás renuncies a ser feliz.** —Me acaricia el rostro con un amor inmenso **—. El trato que te ha dado Theo no habla de ti, sino de él. Tú no tienes la culpa. Tú no te mereces que te peguen, que te insulten, que te humillen. Aunque él te haya hecho creer que sí. ¿Queda claro? -** inclino la cabeza, afirmando.

— **Te necesitaba tanto** —dije, abrazándola.

— **Y yo a ti, pequeña. Y yo a ti.**

* * *

 **Pov Quinn**

— **Dime John –** Respondo al llamado

— **la señorita Rachel y su madre estuvieron paseando, haciendo compras. Cosas de mujeres y por ultimo cenaron en un pequeño restauran a pocas cuadras de la casa de Shelby –** Me informa- **No vi nada raro**.

— **Gracias John.**

— **De Nada, la tendré informada.**

— **OK –** Finalizo la llamada, con John vigilándolas sabré si Theo quera hacerles daños.


	18. Chapter 18

— **Dime Cariño vivirás conmigo?-** Me susurra Santana ,mientras me penetra desde atrás .Me tiene a cuatro patas sobre la cama .

— **No-** La provoco

— **Respuesta incorrecta—** Chillo mientras ella entra y sale de mí con energía y decisión. La profundidad a la que llega hace que la vista se me nuble de inmediato, la cabeza me da vueltas de desesperación y de placer. Tira de mí cadera hacia ella para que reciba cada uno de sus duros avances.

— **¡Santana! —** Gimo con cada envite y se adentra en mí a un ritmo trepidante. Choca contra mi útero y me envía a una neblina de euforia inesperada. Intento agarrarme a una almohada, pero estoy tan desorientada que sólo acierto a aferrarme a las sábanas. Joder he despertado una bestia.

— **Quieres…Correrte? –** Gime y me enviste.

— **Si…-** Siento que me agarra con más fuerza, que se tensa y se hincha en mi interior penetrándome más allá de lo imaginable

— **Te quedaras Aquí?** – detiene sus movimiento

— **No! –** Intento moverme, pero me agarra mi cadera – **Que haces?**

— **Di lo que Quiero escuchar —** No se moverá hasta que reciba su respuesta.

— **No viviré contigo. ¡Muévete maldita sea**!- sin esperármelo me penetra rudamente haciendo que pegue un grito. El placer me inunda como una fuerte tormenta y me hace perder la cabeza. Sus movimientos son exactos y controlados.- **Nooo** -Gruño cuando sale de mí y me gira quedando boca arriba.

- **Veo que estas frustrada** –se ríe la muy idiota **—¿Quieres que termine**? —Echa la cabeza a un lado

— **Por favor…-** necesito alivio desesperadamente

— **Tienes que decirme algo más cariño** –Besa mi cuello mientras mueve su cadera su polla roza con mi vagina.

— **Joder…si si me quedare Aquí, viviré contigo.**

— **Perfecto** -se hunde de nuevo hasta los más profundos confines de mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a adaptarme. Lanza un grito, se retira y repite el delicioso movimiento una y otra vez, se aparta lentamente y empuja con ímpetu. El placer me inunda como una fuerte tormenta y me hace perder la cabeza. Sus movimientos son exactos y controlados. Estoy llegando al límite. Le agarro del pelo y acerco su boca a la mía, le paso la lengua por el labio inferior, se lo muerdo con suavidad y dejo que se deslice entre mis dientes mientras lo estiro. Ella vuelve a entrar y, con expresión tensa, me busca la boca y me besa con pasión— **Me vuelves loca** –tomo su cabeza con las manos y la aproximo a mis labios para devorarla mientras élla continúa con sus deliberadas arremetidas y me acerca cada vez más a otro orgasmo orgásmico. **—Me voy a correr** —susurra **—. Córrete conmigo, Britt-** Y con tres estocadas más, dejo la mente en blanco y los fuegos artificiales empiezan a estallar en mi cabeza. Me corro bajo su cuerpo con un sonoro alarido.

Santana se desploma sobre mi cuerpo y sigue apretándome con fuerza, asegurándose de que se vacía hasta la última gota. Estoy exhausta. Ambas permanecemos entrelazadas, jadeando y esforzándonos por respirar.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Ella se acuesta a mi lado, sus antebrazos me rodean el torso y mi cabeza cae automáticamente sobre su hombro.

— **No te importa quedarte por algunas horas Sola?** **Tengo que ir a ver a Quinn.**

— **Ve .No creo que salga de esta cama, Me has dejado exhausta** –Estoy tan cansada que no pienso moverme de aquí. Cada cierto tiempo me regala besos en el pelo, Se me cierran los ojos. El cansancio me vence y me quedo dormida.

* * *

— **Esto es un milagro que las Fabray estén en Aquí –** Dice Adele la dueña del club nocturno "las divas"es una mujer atractiva

— **Hola Adele —** una de sus chicas nos trae unas bebidas **— Conoces a** **Edik Pávlov?**

— **Gracias Rina –** dice Santana sonriéndole, la chica le giña el ojo y se retira.

— **Sí, viene aquí todos los sábados y se sienta en aquel rincón –** Nos señala en la mesa de al fondo- **Bebe mucho y se droga las chicas cuenta que cuando esta pasado empieza a llorar o repite que está arrepentido lo que hizo en el pasado** –Es demasiado tarde **—Pero sus matones enseguida se lo llevan ante que hable de mas.**

— **Se reunió con alguien o vienen a verlo? —** Pregunta santana

— **No. Pero se lo pasa hablando por teléfono**

— **Sabes con quien? –**

— **Solo una vez lo escuche que discutía con un tal Ivanov-** Lo tenemos **—Pero me sorprende que no haya llegado —** Ella lo busca con la mirada **— siempre viene a esta Hora.**

— **Estás segura?**

— **Quinn, conozco a todos mis Cliente sé a qué hora llegan o cuando se van-** Adele nos mira **— Porque lo andan buscando?**

— **Es mejor que no lo sepas –** Dice Santana.

— **Ok-** Dice Ella y bebe de su copa – **Me sorprende que no estén follando algunas de mis Chicas-** Sonrió.

— **Tenemos parejas –** Le digo. Rachel viene a mi mente.

— **Eso es una gran novedad—** dice sonriendo mostrando sus diente perfecto **—Salud por eso-** Brindamos.

Mi celular vibra, es una llamada de Ángelo uno de mis Hombres experto en computadora

— **Dime**

— **Jefa estoy afuera tiene que ver algo**

— **Voy enseguida —** hago una seña a santana para que se pare **—Adiós Adele —** Giro para salir por la parte trasera.

— **Fue un gusto volver a verlas –** Escucho que nos dice.

Santana camina atrás mío, se que le Ha venido recuerdo al igual que Mi. Aquí fue la primeras de muchas que con santana bebíamos y follavamos hasta desmayarnos solo para dejar de recordar como el cobarde de nuestro padre se suicido al meterse una bala en la cabeza.

* * *

— **Mire esto Jefa –** Pone play al reproductor de la pantalla lo que ha grabado. Se muestra una camioneta negra en la entrada del club y se baja un hombre de 50 años aproximadamente con traje oscuro. Se gira para hablar con su chófer y con santana pudimos ver su rostro, es el hijo de puta de Edik Pávlov. Cuando iba a entrar recibe una llamada, observa a todos lados y rápidamente sube devuelta a su camioneta para alejarse del club.

— **Alguien le aviso que estamos ahí** —Me dice Santana

— **Tenemos un Traidor entre Nosotros—** Respondo **— Investiga de donde vino ese llamado —** Le Ordeno a Ángelo. Romperé el cuello al que me haya traicionado.

 _PERDÓN_ _POR LOS ERRORES:)_


	19. Chapter 19

El fin de semana pasó rápido como un suspiro, pero relajada, feliz y con las ideas claras. Quinn me estaba esperando apoya en su auto, esta hermosa con su vestimenta informal.

— **Bienvenida de nuevo a la Gran Manzana, cariño** —Se inclina para besarme y se queda brevemente pegada a mi boca. Sus labios son suaves, y su aroma divina

— **Gracias** -le digo cuando nos separamos, agarra mi maleta y lo pone en el baúl. Después nos acomodamos en su Jaguar plateado. ¿ _Este es nuevo_?

— **¿Qué tal en Lima?-** Me pregunta mientras conduce

— **Bien. Muy bien** —respondo con una mirada cómplice.

— **Y mi suegra, ¿qué tal está?**

— **Bien. Te manda recuerdos, por cierto**.

Quinn arquea las cejas.

— **¿Le has dicho que tengo pensado casarme contigo?**

— **No voy a facilitarte el camino. Eso se lo tendrás que decir tú** **sólita** — Bromeo—. **Aunque he de decir en tu favor que no le has caído mal del todo.**

— **¿Te apetece que nos tomemos algo juntas?** —Pregunta.

— **Si** —respondí

* * *

Nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería que me ha traído Quinn.

— **¿Qué queras tomar? —**

— **Yo quiero una Coca-Cola** —Respondo.

— **Yo una cerveza sin alcohol** —Le dice al camarero

— **Enseguida se los traigo.**

— **Gracias** —agradece Ella educadamente —. **¿Qué tal te ha ido**? —quiso saber.

— **Bien, Quinn. Muy bien** —respondí—. **Necesitaba tanto ver a mi madre, hablar con ella, escuchar sus consejos** … —Me sincere—. **Gracias por… Préstame tu jet**

El camarero llegó en ese momento con las consumiciones y las dejó encima de la mesa y se retira inmediatamente

— **Jet? , Yo no tengo Ningún Jet** -Bromea. Quinn me hacia la vida tan fácil.

— **Gracias de todas formas** —repito. Ella Me guiña un ojo— **Y tú que has hecho?**

— **Trabajando mucho** — _¿Está Incomoda?_

— **¿De qué trabajas Quinn?** – Me mata la curiosidad

— **Soy dueña de una importante cadena hotelera a nivel internacional** – _con razón puede comprarse jet o autos de alta gamas_

— **Entonces donde vayas tienes tu propio Hotel?-**

— **Si** – Se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y me lanza una potente mirada verde, _se molestara si le hago algunas preguntas_ — **Adelante escupe** –sonríe

— **Tu Hermana Trabaja contigo**?-Bebo mi soda

— **En Algunas ocasiones Especiales, A Ella le gusta más lo que es el Juego .Es por eso que es dueña de un casino.**

— **Igual no la veo atrás de un escritorio** —Ambas reímos — **No tiene un aspecto empresarial como Tu** \- alza las cejas— **Me refiero que tu siempre vas vestida con traje, Menos hoy Y santana viste muy informal.**

— **La desastrosa de mi hermana no le gusta mucho los trajes** –Se ríe mirándome a los ojos — **En cambio a Mi si, como lo has visto tengo varios traje en mi vestidor-** Me giña un ojo Y Me pongo colorada por que viene imágenes a mi cabeza como me hacía el amor en la mañana antes de irme a visitar a mi Madre en ese mismo vestidor. Tengo un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna — **Vamos a casa Nena?**

— **Si** -Se levanta dejando dinero por lo que consumimos con la propina y se acerca a mi lado de la mesa. Tomo la mano que me ofrece y me pongo de pie. La dejo que me conduzca afuera de la cafetería. Su coche es el más llamativo varias gente lo mira. Hable la puerta de la acompañante.

— **Gracias** — Me pongo el cinturón de seguridad. Ella se acomoda en su asiento asiendo rugir a la bestia para dirigirnos a casa. _Nuestra casa_

* * *

— **Saca la Maleta de mi chica** —Tira la llave a unos de su seguridad. ¿ _Porque hay tantos?_ — **Te necesito nena** –Me Toma en brazos cuando entramos a la casa para llevarme a la habitación.

Me sienta en la cama — **Desvísteme** — Me ordena mientras se saca los zapatos, desde esta posición la veo enorme. Mis manos desabrocha el cinturón junto con el pantalón que se cae por sus piernas, Ella de una patada lo tira a otro extremo de la habitación con la polera rosada que traía puesta. En su cuerpo solo le queda el bóxer, se arrodilla agarrando mi pierna para sacarme la sandalia y con el otro hace lo mismo, se levanta y me gala para estar a su altura — **Levanta los brazos** — Me quita el vestido azul con flores que traigo puesto y también lo arroga lejos— **Eres hermosa, Mi hermosa** — Vuelve arrodillarse, besa mi abdomen y con sus dedos me quita las bragas.

Me agarra de las caderas y me hace dar un fuerte respingo. Su lengua caliente y entrenada traza círculos alrededor de mi hipersensible cúmulo de nervios y que lo rodea con movimientos precisos y lentos antes de hundirse en mi sexo. No se deja ni un milímetro por explorar. Me derrito cuando aumenta la presión y me clava los dedos en las caderas. Me aprieta contra su boca. Es sólo cuestión de segundos que estalle en mil pedazos. La presión que se concentra en mi entrepierna me obliga a contener la respiración; el corazón se me sale por la garganta.

Retira una mano de mi cadera y hunde dos de sus dedos en mi sexo. Acaba de ponerme en órbita

— **¡Joder!** —Grito—. ¡ **Por favor! —** le agarro de los pelos. Ensancha mi abertura con los dedos trazando círculos y empujando, mientras me masajea el clítoris y me lame los labios sensibles con la lengua. Es una placentera tortura a la que estaría sometida toda la vida, de no ser por esa creciente presión que exige liberarse.

— **¡Quinn!** —grito con desesperación. Se detiene para depositarme en la cama, no sé en qué momento se quito su Bóxer. Se empuja hacia adelante para hundirse hasta el fondo en mí. Gimo y me agarro con más fuerza a sus hombros al tiempo que me revuelvo debajo de ella. La sensación de tenerla dentro es maravillosa, y pronto me acostumbro a su grosor. Muevo las caderas para recibir cada uno de sus embistes y ella acerca su boca hacia la mía y me toma los labios sin prisa, moviendo la lengua al ritmo de sus caderas, Yo jadeo y le clavo las uñas en los brazos. Este placer inesperado es increíble, y estoy al borde de tener el orgasmo más intenso de mi vida.

— **Te extrañe** —Me susurra Y Me penetra con lentitud, traza un círculo en mi interior y vuelve a sacarla muy despacio, una y otra vez. No aguantaré mucho más. ¿Cómo consigue hacerme esto?

— **Yo...También** –Jadeo sin aliento

— **¿Te gusta?**

— **Demasiado**

— **Lo sé. ¿Estás lista?** —pregunta contra mis labios.

Le doy un mordisquito en la lengua.

— **Sí.**

— **Yo también, nena** \- El tremendo espasmo que me recorre el cuerpo obliga a mis músculos a aferrarse a la erección de Quinn y a mí a agitarme violentamente contra ella mientras gimo mi liberación en su boca. La última arremetida profunda, seguida de una sacudida y de una sensación cálida que me inunda, Quinn Se queda dentro de mí, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y besándome en la boca con dulzura, emitiendo gemidos largos y graves. Sus palpitaciones dentro de mí hacen que mis músculos se tensen a su alrededor al ritmo de sus eyecciones. La exprimo hasta la última gota.

— **Te Quiero** — Musito, Ella levanta su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos

— **Yo también Te Quiero** — Me besa con pasión e intensidad — **No voy a perderte** –Susurra antes de recostarse sobre la espalda. Levanta el brazo y yo me pego contra su Pecho. _¿Perderme?_

— **Estas bien Quinn?**

— **Sí —** Me aparta el pelo de la cara con la mano libre y Me besa la frente con Ternura.

— **Te puedo preguntar Algo? -**

— **Dime** – Me agarra una pierna y la pone sobre sus muslos

— **Porque no hablas De tu padre**? — Ella se pone tensa

— **El no era Bueno, Murió cuando tenía 14 años** —Sus palabras Me dejan bastante claro Que No quiere hablar de él — **Algún día te contare Todos mis Secretos —** _¿Por qué tanto misterio?_ **—¿Te apetece una ducha**?- pregunta para cambiar de tema por completo.

— **Claro—** Ella me alza y camina conmigo hacia el baño **.** Abrió el agua en la ducha, Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de mi labio cuando el agua caliente corrió por mi cuerpo **.**

— **Te lavare el pelo** \- toma champú y me echa un poco en el pelo.

Cedo a sus deseos y dejo que me lave el pelo. Me masajea la cabeza con suavidad. Cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás para deleitarme en los rítmicos movimientos de sus manos. Antes de lo que me gustaría, me coloca debajo de la ducha para enjuagarme la espuma.

Me aparta el agua de la cara y Se inclina, me besa la clavícula, asciende por el cuello acariciándomelo con la lengua y me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja con suavidad. Me estremezco al sentir su aliento cálido. Joder, ¡podría empezar otra vez! Pronto me agarra de la cintura y me aprieta contra su cuerpo agitada.

— **Rodéame la cintura con los muslos** —gruñe contra mi cuello mientras lo chupa y lo muerde. Yo obedezco sin vacilar y envuelvo su cuerpo ansioso con las piernas cuando me levanta y su excitación roza mi entrada hinchada obligándome a lanzar un grito de desesperación.

— **Dios** —jadeo

Aparta la mano de la pared y se guía hacia mi abertura. Me mira a los ojos cuando la cabeza de su erección entra en mí, y tiemblo. Con un fuerte movimiento de caderas, embiste hacia arriba y me llena hasta el fondo. Con un rugido, apoya la mano de nuevo en la pared junto a mi cabeza. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando y loca de placer, mientras cada embestida me empuja más hacia un éxtasis absoluto. Siento sus labios sobre mi garganta expuesta, que se deslizan en llamas sobre mi piel mojada.

— **Mía!—** ruge y Le clavo las uñas en la piel para intentar agarrarme, pero el agua, que no deja de caer sobre su espalda, lo hace imposible **—¡Dilo!**

— **Soy Tuya —** grito indefensa ante sus arremetidas de castigo contra mi cuerpo. Jadea e inclina la cabeza para reclamar mis labios. Es un beso con significado, y me derrito en ella. Gime en mi boca mientras le sujeto la cara y absorbo la pasión que emana de cada uno de los poros de su piel. Ella sigue embistiendo con rapidez e insistencia.

El intenso gruñido que escapa de sus labios indica que ella me acompaña; se mantiene dentro de mí, hasta el fondo, y su cuerpo tiembla contra el mío. Brama mi nombre y siento su cálida eyección dentro de mí. Apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro. Mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético. Me sostiene con un brazo, con la cara enterrada en mi cuello y apoyando el antebrazo en la pared. Se ha quedado sin aliento, y mis músculos envuelven de manera natural su miembro palpitante mientras se sacude suavemente dentro de mí. El agua sigue cayendo sobre nosotros, pero nuestra respiración entrecortada amortigua su sonido.

Retira su Miembro y me baja con cuidado para guiarme al exterior de la ducha, me pasa la toalla por todo el cuerpo y por el pelo para absorber el exceso de humedad. Es muy dulce y atenta. Me gusta. De hecho, me gusta demasiado.

— **Ya está.** —con la misma toalla Ella se seca rápido. Me toma en Brazo y nos conduce hacia la cama **— Vamos a descansar Un Rato cielo.**

 **PERDÓN** **POR LOS ERRORES**


	20. Chapter 20

Estoy en mi despacho a punto de perder la paciencia pero me controlo porque Rachel está arriba durmiendo.

 **-Quiero que te apures Ángelo** \- Le exijo.

 **-Eso hago Jefa, pero me están bloqueando la señal** _– ¡Maldita sea!_ – **Pero lo resolveré.**

 **-Has lo que tenga que hacer, Pero lo quiero lo antes posible**

 **-La tendré informada Jefa** – Cuelgo y tiro el celular en la mesa del escritorio.

En ese momento golpean la puerta, doy el aviso que entre.

\- **Quinn, Los muchacho me informaron lo sucedido del sábado**. – Me dice John – **Quiere que vaya hablar con las chicas del club?**

 **-Ahora no, Ve mañana Pero no te pases** –Advierto .John tienes métodos muy animal, lo que visto arrancarle los diente o las uñas con una pinza a los que no quieren colaborar.

- **Si ellas colaboran, no les Hare daño** – A él no le importa si tiene que golpear o matar a una mujer. Cuando abre la puerta se detiene en seco porque Rachel estaba ahí _, ¿habrá escuchado_?- **Hola señorita Rachel**

 **-Hola John** –-Sonríe – **Estaba a punto de golpear** \- se hace a un lado y Rachel da un paso adentro, El cierra inmediatamente.

 **-Buenas Tarde cielo** –Me quedo embobada Mirándola— **has Descanso bien?** –Ella camina hacia mí y se sienta a horcajadas en mi muslo

 **-He Dormido excelente, me desperté porque no te sentí a mi lado** -Responde escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello— **Porque no me has llamado?**

 **-Lo siento cariño-** rodeo su espalda con mi brazo - **Te deje que descanse un poco más-** – Me mira y Pongo las manos en su cintura, trazo círculos con los pulgares sobre su cadera. Ella posa su boca a la mía haciendo suaves movimiento y Tira suavemente de Mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

 **\- Voy a preparar Algo** -Susurra Esta provocándome y lo está logrando— **Te espero en la cocina** – Se pone de pie rápidamente y sale por la puerta dejándome con una erección tremenda, si no fuera Rachel ya la tendría contra la pared Follandola salvajemente sin importarme si le hago daño o no . Pero Ella es especial y la Quiero.

* * *

 **-Tienes que ir a la empresa?** –pregunta después de estar un rato en silencio

- **-No, porque Mi chica ha llegado de viaje y necesita de toda mi atención** –Sonríe y me tira un beso .Voy a provechar cada Minuto que ha estado separada de Mi— **Que Te apetece Hacer**? –Muerdo el panqueque relleno, _esta bueno._

 **-Solo Quiero estar Aquí contigo** —

 **-Me parece Perfecto** – Sonrió – **Vemos una Película Romántica como las que te Gustan?**

 **-Si** –Responde en seguida

 **-Pero Primero** –Me levanto del taburete de la cocina y me acerco a ella – **Voy hacerte el amor** — Rachel agarra Mi mano que le ofrecí y tiro de ella hacia mi Cuerpo – **Desnúdate** – Pone a cada lado su mano en su Blusa Blanca y se lo quita mostrándome que no lleva brassier, después Baja las manos con firmeza hacia el cierre de los pantalones y, como quien no quiere la cosa, desabrocha un botón detrás de otro mientras Yo la observo.

Una vez desabrochados todos los botones del pantalón, Ella lo jala hacia abajo junto con sus Bragas - **Nena te comprare Falda o vestido** – Me quito el jersey **-Así no demoras tanto** \- en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me deshago de los vaqueros y del bóxer.

 **-Eres una desesperada** –sonríe y la siento sobre el frío granito.

 **-Solo por ti** \- Apoya las manos en el borde de la encimera, mientras me agacho y tomo un pezón con la boca. Trazo círculos y lo acaricio despacio con la lengua. Suspiro y enreda los dedos en mi pelo mientras que divido la atención entre un pecho y otro.

Levanta sus brazos para atraerme hacia Ella. Necesita tocarme. Me dejo que sus labios caen sobre los míos y apoya el pecho en mí, de modo que nos restregamos y nos embadurnamos otra vez. Mediante pequeños lametones, la persuado para que saque la lengua y sonrío contra sus labios cuando gime. Deslizo un brazo bajo sus nalgas y la levanto de la encimera, se sujeta mientras la tengo en alto y reclama mi boca. Continúa con los brazos alrededor de Mi cuello y los dedos enroscados en mi pelo.

Me aparto de sus labios y comienzo a besarla desde la mejilla hasta la oreja.

 **-Estas lista?**

 **-Si…—** Jadea

Apoyo su espalda en la pared. Clavo Mi excitación expectante y Ella Grita ante la invasión inesperada, salgo y entro otra vez. Mis embestidas son decididas e incesantes mientras la empotro una y otra vez contra la pared. La beso desesperada reclamándola.

 **-Te Quiero…** —gruño con voz ronca mientras la embisto Fuerte.

— **Lose** —Me dice entre gemidos, La penetra repetidas veces y otra vez, trazo círculos con el dedo sobre su clítoris palpitante. Agarra mi hombro, se aferro a él con la boca y Me clavo los dientes

— **¡Joder!** — Mis caderas empujan hacia adelante con todas las fuerzas. Ella suelta mi Hombro echando la cabeza hacia atrás con un grito áspera. Me quedo inmóvil de repente, con la respiración entrecortada y violenta, y entonces lanzo una última y potente estocada.

— **¡Dios!** — Me sacudo contra ella dentro y fuera.

Rachel se aferra a Mí con los brazos y las piernas, mientras que Yo cierro los ojos y me derrito en su cuerpo.

— **Te llevo a la cama?**

— **Por favor** — Me dice cansada, La llevo a la habitación y Nos metemos bajo la sabana, se acurruca en mi pecho y entierra la cara bajo mi barbilla.

— **Eres demasiado cómoda** —susurra en mi garganta.

— **¿Sí?**

— **Sí.**

— **Me alegro** — beso su frente y le Acaricio la espalda — **¿Vemos una película acurrucada?**

— **Después… Quiero estar un rato Así** —se acomoda mas a mí pasando un pierna sobre mi muslo.

* * *

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente sola en la cama.

Refunfuñé, yo quería despertarme y ver a Quinn. En ese momento apareció por la puerta del dormitorio, vestida con su particular traje y una bandeja con el desayuno en las manos.

 **-Buenos días, preciosa** -Puso la bandeja en la cama cuando me acomodé, me dio un beso que me supo a gloria y me ofreció el café.

 **-Gracias** \- Lo pruebo y esta riquísimo— **Ya te vas?**

 **-Si. Deje un asunto pendiente que tengo que resolver**

 **-Pero almorzaremos juntas?** –Tome una tostada y la mordí.

 **-No se Cariño, depende cuanto demore** —suena su celular — **¡Por Dios**! —Protesta Quinn Tomando con furia su móvil— **John...** —saluda con calma por el teléfono— **¿Qué?** —Me mira — **Ya voy para ya** —Cuelga **— Me tengo que ir Nena** —Es evidente que no está contenta.

— **Ok** —Me besa — **Te quiero** — Le digo sobre su labio

— **Yo también** —Me dice antes de salir.


	21. Chapter 21

— **Qué carajo paso?** **—** Es como si hubiera pasado un fuerte Huracán, las mesas sillas rota y vidrios por toda parte.

— **Fueron los Hombres de pavlov —** dice John Y veo Adele limpiándose el labio, tiene un pequeño corte.

Camino hacia ella, para observar más de cerca si tiene otro corte.

— **Cuéntame todo —** Le digo

— **Esta mañana llegue Y vi que le puerta estaba rota. Entre y quede paralizada al ver mi club hecho un desastre.**

— **Pero como te hicieron eso? —** pregunto por el corte de la frente y del labio.

— **Estaba llamándote y sentí que me quitaron el teléfono, gire y uno de los matones de Pavlov me dio una bofetada fuerte que caí y me golpe con la mesa. Antes de desmayarme me digo que esto era solo una advertencia—** Joder esto es mi culpa.

— **Lo siento, Te metí en Algo que tú no tienes nada que ver —** Tengo que Matarlo ante que haga otra jugada como esta **— Los videos de la cámara de seguridad, Ellos…**

— **Si se lo llevaron—** El hdp me lleva la delantera. John se acerca al ver mi gesto.

— **Lleva Adele a su casa, que la atienda un Medico de confianza y conseguí una enfermera que este a su disposición las 24hs.**

— **Entendido —** Contesta Jonh— **Los muchachos están afuera se encargaran del desastre.**

— **OK**

Camino para la salida encontrándome con Santana.

— **John me lo explico por teléfono. ¿Como esta?** —Se interesa por Ella.

— **Tiene un pequeño corte en la Frente y el labio** —confieso **— Los agresores se llevaron los videos de la cámara.**

— **Eso no es buena noticia Quinn**

 **Lose** —Suena mi Móvil y lo saco del bolsillo.

— **Ángelo—** Respondo— **Dime que ya atrapaste al Bocón?**

— **Pon en Alta Voz —** Me dice santana.

— **Si Jefa, pude interceptar los Números. Son de** **Edik Pávlov**

— **Quien es el que nos delato?** — Vuelvo a preguntar.

— **Noah** **Puckerman** — _Es Nuestro Guardaespaldas_

— **HIJO DE PUTA**! —Grita Santana.

— **Gracias Ángelo**

— **De nada Jefa** —Finaliza la llamada.

— **Hannibal, Tráeme a Puck y llévalo a la fábrica abandonada —** Escucho que dice santana.

* * *

Puck se despierta, lo primero que nota es que tiene los pies y las manos atados, está sentado en una vieja silla, intenta moverme pero es imposible. Mira a su alrededor y sabe que es hombre muerto.

— **Por fin te has despertado** —Dice santana envolviendo su puño con algo pesado **—¿Por qué nos ha Traicionado?**

— **Por dinero** —Responde rápidamente, Tiene miedo — **Me ofrecieron mucho, solo tenía que avisarle a** **Edik Pávlov Que si entraba al club era hombre Muerto Y eso icé.**

— **Quien Te ofreció Plata?** —Le digo, pero El se Mantiene callado. El primer golpe de santana fue al pómulo haciendo que se Rompa la piel — **Mas te vale que Hable o te ira Peor Maldito Traidor.**

— **Una mujer, Ella me dio el dinero y el número de Pavlov** —Contesta gimiendo por el dolor.

— **Quiero su Nombre.**

— **No lo sé. Se lo juro, Por favor no me mate** —Suplica casi Llorando.

— **No te creo** —Saco mi Arma y le apunto a la cabeza — **Debiste haber pensado Bien antes de Traicionarnos** —Aprieto el gatillo haciéndole un agujero en la sien.

— **Deshágase del cuerpo** —Ordena Santana — **Que parezca que se suicido** —Los muchachos desatan a Puck. — **Debemos estar más atenta Ahora .El viejo Pavlov seguramente mandara a investigar a cada uno que estuvo en el club** —Me dice mientras se limpia las mano.

— **No encontraran Nada. Ni siquiera se dará cuenta que Tenemos el Apellidos de nuestra** **Madre**.

— **Cambiaste los registros ¿verdad?**

— **Si.**

* * *

 **Pavlov**

— **Encontraron algo? —** Pregunto desesperado, quiero encontrar a los que me quieren muerto .mande a investigar a cada uno de los clientes de Adele, pero parece que están todos limpios.

— **Nada señor.**

— **Y las dos mujeres que estaban hablando con adele? —** Jamás las he visto en el club y eso me parece muy raro.

— **Son hermanas .Quinn Fabray es dueña de una cadena hotelera y su hermana tiene un casino que van muchas gente importante—** Aquí hay gato encerrado, hay algo que no me cuadra **—y le tengo algo mejor. Dentro de dos semanas, santana Fabray hace una fiesta en su casino, ahí las puede conocer**.

— **Perfecto .Gracias Tito —** Me sacare las dudas cuando las tengas enfrente.

 **Perdón por los Errores**


	22. Chapter 22

Ya es viernes y apena son las 9am. Quinn me ha dejado sola en la cama, de seguro se fue temprano a la empresa sin desayunar.

Voy a la sala para agarrar mi cartera y salgo afuera.

\- **Buenos días Señora Fabray** -Me dicen las custodias de Quinn.

 **-Buenos días chicos. Llámenme Rachel** -Todos negaron.

 **-No estamos permitidos llamarla por su nombre-** _Quinn le habrá ordenado que me llamaran así?_ \- **iba salir? -** pregunta uno de ellos.

 **-Si. Podría llevar a la empresa de Quinn** \- Se miran uno con el otro ¿ _Qué pasa?_

 **-Por supuesto señora, déjame que haga una llamada** \- Me dice Abel .Marca un numero mientras se aleja ¿ _Está llamando a Quinn?_ Vuelve a los pocos minutos- **Romero esta en la camioneta, la llevara donde se desee.**

 **-Gracias -** Camino hacia la camioneta negra con vidrio polarizado.

 **\- Señora Fabray** -Me saluda Romero, cuando me acomode en el asiento de atrás **-Donde la llevo?**

 **\- Primero a una cafetería.**

 **-Ok** -Pone marcha y nos alejamos de la casa.

* * *

Estoy parada Observando el edificio enorme de 15 pisos más con menos cristales y acero, con las palabras "Casa Fabray" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras.

Romero empuja el mango de acero de la puerta y yo del paso para que entre.

Detrás de un sólido escritorio, una muy atractiva rubia me sonríe amablemente.

\- **Vengo a ver a Quinn Fabray** -Romero se ha quedado en la puerta.

\- **La señora Fabray en este momento está ocupada.**

 **\- Quinn nunca esta ocupada para la señorita Rachel** -Escucho a John detrás de mí- **Ve a informándole a los demás Que es la Novia de la Jefa** -La rubia asiente **-Romero regresa a la casa** -Ordena.

 **-Hola John** -Me giro al saludarlo. El saludo con una sonrisa

\- **Vallemos por el ascensor privado** \- dobla a la derecha y yo lo sigo. John introduce un código en la pantalla que está pegada a la pared y abre ahora las puertas- **Toma-** Me da un papel que tiene números escritos. El me sostiene la bandera que me dieron en la cafetería para poder traer el café y las rosquitas.

\- **Que es?** -El ascensor nos sacude a una velocidad al límite hacia el piso 15.

\- **El código de este ascensor, Quinn ordeno que te lo de.** \- Responde y las puertas se abren para mostrarme un pasillo ancho de madera que me conduce a una oficina - **Aquí la** joyería - Guarde el papel en mi cartera y agarro bien la bandeja

 **-Gracias John** -Abro paso hacia la puerta que está abierta.

Golpeo dos veces y escucho la vos seria de Quinn dándome permiso a que pase. Empujo la puerta, Ella está sentada mirando fijamente la pantalla de su laptop, Hasta que levanta su mirada y sonríe.

 **-Mi amor** –Dice levantándose para venir hacia A Mi, Agarra la bandeja y lo deja en su escritorio. Después me toma de la cintura Y Me da un beso suavemente erótico- **Buenos Días cielo** -Me susurra en los labios. Lentamente se despeja de mi boca dejándome con ganas de más— **Ponte cómoda Nena** –Me señala la silla tapizada de Negro. Mientras Ella Mueve hacia un costado la laptop y los papeles que estaba usando dejando un hueco despejado para poder desayunar.

- **Necesitaba esto** –Me dice dando un sorbo Al café – **Con tanto trabajo, no Pude desayunar.**

 **-Lo sé** —Sonrió porque lo mismo hace en casa cuando se encierra en su despacho.

— **Mañana Tengo una cena beneficencia en mi Hotel, Lo organiza mi Madre.**

— **Quieres que vallas contigo?** —pregunto Sonriendo

— **Por supuesto, eres mi Novia** — Responde con el ceño fruncido

— **Que yo sepa nunca me has pedido que sea Tu chica** — Bromeo y en dos segundo la tengo en frente mío me toma del brazo y me alza para conducirme al sillón de tres pieza donde me deposita y ella encima de mí— **Quinn, pueden entrar Alguien?**

— **Nadie puede subir sin avisarme. Ahora déjame demostrarte que eres Mi novia** —las palabra sobran en el momento que arranca mis bragas deslizándolas por mis piernas. Al abrirlas siento el roce de su erección que choca contra mi más deseada joya.

Empujo su pecho mirándola con deseo una vez que tengo entre mis manos la corbata que he desecho con rapidez. Los botones se desabrochan más rápido de lo que pensaba al abrirle la camisa, paso mi lengua por sus pezones mientras Ella gime. Desabrocho con nerviosismo su cinturón bajo la atenta mirada de dos ojos verdosos que me miran con intriga. Le gusta cuando soy una fiera, y aunque sea todo lo contrario, procuro demostrarle que puedo estar a la altura de lo que élla espera de mí. Muerdo mis labios luchando con los agujeros y la placa de oro que se extienden por separado. Solo falta el botón de sus pantalones y una vez que lo desabroche ella será mía.

Juego con mi valentía poseída mientras las manos de Quinn están a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Beso sus labios mordisqueándole el inferior y succionándole la barbilla en la que deseo dejarle alguna marca de propiedad privada como hace ella con algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Bajo la cremallera sin tapujos para atrapar entre mis manos su erección que me recibe tan surrealista como siempre.

– **¿Te crece un poco todos los días?**

Recibo un mordisco en mi cuello agarrándome de mi cintura al mismo tiempo. Me choca contra sí misma pero mi mano y yo quedamos atrapadas sin poder darle el placer que mi Chica se merece. Entonces empujo su pecho de nuevo acariciándola y besándosela marcando con mi saliva que yo soy la única que disfrutará de su cuerpo. Yo. Y nada más que yo.

Sonrío admirando la cara de excitación de mi Quinn porque ha cerrado los ojos y mi mano ha empezado a trabajar sobre élla. Mi mano resbala mucho más después de haber hecho una pausa y escupirme sobre ella.

Se aferra a morderme mis labios, a acariciar mi cuerpo por debajo de mi vestido pero cuando creo que va a disfrutar de sus amados pechos desliza la mano hasta dejarla en mi entrepierna. Con una guerra de besos sensuales, moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro consigue distraerme de lo que estaba haciendo para centrarme en como redondea mi extremo placer a punto de provocarme un orgasmo rápido. Consigo recuperarme agarrando su muñeca para enfocarme en su erección cuyo eje golpea en mi apreciada v. Hago resbalar mi mano con necesidad y furia al poder saciarme de sus gemidos que golpean en mi oreja, recuperando así el ritmo que mantenía antes de recibir el placer extremo en mi entrepierna. Quinn detiene mis movimientos agarrando mis manos y lo coloca detrás de su cuello.

Me embiste y la sensación es divina, continua embistiéndome clavo mis uñas en suPiel y ella muerde mis labios; sus movimientos calculados son más rápidos y todo mi cuerpo tiembla debajo del suyo. Me besa y ciento dolor en mis labios, los toma,Sabe que son suyos, toda yo soy suya y ella es mía.

Estoy sudando de placer, lamo su cuello y Quinn gruñe; la agarro del trasero para mover mis caderas con las de élla y grito.

Quinn me embiste una última vez y siento que explota dentro de mí. Las dos regulamos la respiración, entre besos vamos calmándonos hasta que su celular suena y nos saca de nuestra burbuja.

Se puso de pie, subiéndose los pantalones y abrochándose el cinturón, Me ayudo a levantarme, antes de descolgar.

\- **Dime -** Responde Seria y con la atención puesta en mi **\- Ok, Déjalo en el despacho de casa -** Dice mirándome como Me vestía **\- Gracias John, Luego Hablamos** **-** Cuelga quedándose pensativa.

¿ **Todos Bien?**

\- **Si Cariño** **-** Sonríe

\- **Entonces te dejo que sigan trabajando-** Tomo mi bolso **\- Yo voy comprarme Algunos vestidos.**

\- **No es necesario Nena que vallas en cada Tiendas .Yo me encargo-** Me **tomo** de la cintura **\- Mejor Vamos a casa a repetir lo que hicimos Aquí, Pero en Nuestra cama** \- Mientras me besa el cuello. Ya estoy rendida


	23. Chapter 23

**Sábado por la tarde.**

— **Bueno chicas Divirtiesen –** Le digo a Rachel y Britt una vez que están sentadas en la parte de atrás de la camioneta blindada

— **Gasta lo que tú quieras** — escucho que le dice santana a Britt

— **Tu También Cariño. Tienes Mi tarjeta no te preocupes por el precio.**

— **Comprare solo lo necesario** —Me dice Rachel, mientras yo sonrió— **Hablo enserio.**

— **Ya Veremos Nena, la clave es la de tu fecha de nacimiento** —Le giño el ojo, iba a protestar pero la interrumpo — **Romero Y Hannibal las llevaran** **—** Beso a Mi chica Y lo mismo hace santana con la suya.

— **Te Quiero** —Me susurra Rach

— **Yo también** — Le Cierro la Puerta, doy un paso hacia atrás para que la camioneta se buena y se pierda por las calles.

— **Ahora me dirás lo que John averiguo** — Dice santana.

— **Ven** — Entramos a mi casa y nos metemos en mi despacho .Santana cierra la puerta y se queda parada mientras busco en mi cajón la carpeta que me había dejado John **—Mira** —Le entrego la carpeta .Observo cómo cambia su expresión , es la misma que puse anoche cuando lo Vi .

— **Yerik Ivanov–** Dice santana Mirando las fotos.

— **El Hijo mayor del Viejo Ivanov esta Aquí en Nueva York, como vez en la foto está muy contentos charlando con pavlov**.

— **Pero que hace Aquí?** —Pregunta

— **Lo averiguaremos el otro fin de semana** — Me mira sorprendida

— **Porque vamos a esperar tanto?**

— **Porque Ellos estarán en la fiesta de tu casino .John lo averiguo y estarán presente, parece que están muy interesados saber sobre Nosotras**. —Asiente contenta.

— **Entonces será fácil matar dos pájaro de un tiro** — Me dice cerrando la carpeta y dejándola en la mesa.

* * *

 **RACHEL**

Romero nos ha traído a una de las mejores tiendas de Nueva York, Donde las famosas o modelos compran sus hermosos vestidos.

— **Las señoras Fabray tienen una cita con Kurt** —le dice al Asistente de compra que está bien vestido Y nos saluda

— **Por aquí, por favor. ¿Les apetece beber algo? ¿Una copa de champán**? —ofrece con educación.

— **No, gracias** —contesta Britt

El joven nos conduce hasta una lujosa zona privada y aparece un hombre un poco afeminado pero muy bien vestido como todos que atienden Aquí.

— **¡Romero !** —Lo saluda—. ¿ **Cómo estás?**

— **Muy bien, Kurt, ¿y tú?**

— **Muy bien. Ellas deben ser las Novias de las Fabray, ¿no? Es un placer conocerlas** — Nos saludas a ambas con un apretón de mano

— **Así es Rachel y Brittany** —Nos presenta Romero - **Las dejo en buena mano** —El se retira

— **Me ha dicho Quinn esta Mañana que están buscando algo especial para una fiesta importante** —dice Kurt emocionado. «Algo especial» suena a que también va a tener un precio especial.— **vengan por Aquí** —Kurt nos conduce por la sección **—¿Así que hoy las van a mimar**? —pregunta con una sonrisa afable. Es encantador, pero sus dientes están demasiado blancos

— **Así parece** —Le devuelvo la sonrisa

— **¿No quieres que las mimen?** —Se echa a reír y Toma un vestido verde y largo para Britt. Es precioso.

— **No es eso, No queremos que Gasten por nosotras** —Responde Britt mientras toma el vestido.

— **Son Muy humildes Chicas, es por eso que las fabray están locas por ustedes** — Toma un vestido con escote en forma de V — **Este te gusta?**

— **Es Hermoso**

— **También Tienes que probarte Este** —dice Kurt tomando el vestido y le da la vuelta con cuidado. Está sujeto por un cable de seguridad, lo que sólo puede significar una cosa—. **¿Verdad que es una maravilla?**

Lo es. También debe de ser caro de morirse si la tienda cree necesario ponerle alarma. Tampoco lleva etiqueta, otra señal de que me desmayaría si supiera el precio. Recorro con la mirada la espalda del vestido ajustado, que se ensancha en la cadera y cae con delicadeza hacia el suelo. Es un diseño sencillo, con la espalda abierta en forma de pico, las mangas cortas que caen apenas más allá del hombro y un escote profundo delante. Está claro como el agua que es de alta costura.

— **Y este es para ti** — Le entrega a Britt otro vestido color crema en forma de tubo que se ajusta al cuerpo.

— **Gracias** —Responde — **debes de estar acostumbrado atender a las mujeres de las Fabray.**

— **A que te refieres?**

— **A sus ex las traían Aquí?** —Pregunto Y El Se echa a reír

— **¡Claro Que No! , Jamás han venido con otra Mujer al local** — _Sera verdad?_

— **Como sabe? Capaz otro empleado ha atendido a sus** **ex** —Dice Britt

— **Puede ser .Pero jamás Me han llamado como lo hicieron esta mañana para que sea Yo, el dueño de este local que las atienda como unas Reinas.**

— **Eres El Dueño**? — Preguntamos a la vez Britt y Yo.

— **Si** — Vuelve A reírse — **Algunas otras pregunta?**

— **No** —Respondemos

— **Perfecto, entonces vamos por los zapatos** — nos lleva hacia los ascensores egipcios de Harrods.

Una hora más tarde, volvemos a la zona privada con un chico empujando un enorme perchero cargados de vestidos y zapatos.

— **Kurt Creo que esto es demasiado .solo nos llevaremos dos vestido cada una** —Dice Britt

Se encoge de hombros.

— **Tengo órdenes estrictas de hacerles llevar muchos vestidos, así que le he traído éstos** —dice de vuelta al probador.

— **¿Qué es todo eso?** —digo señalando el otro dos perchero.

— **Mas vestidos** —contesta encogiéndose de hombros **— Un perchero es para ti Y el otro es para Britt.**

— **¿Qué?** — Me quedo con la boca abierta de par en par como un pez dorado— **Kurt no podemos**

— **Si lo que les preocupa es el precio, no sufras: está dentro del presupuesto.**

— **¿Hay un presupuesto? ¿De cuánto?** —pregunto, titubeante.

Se vuelve y sonríe.

— **El presupuesto es que no hay presupuesto.**

— **¿Puedo preguntar cuánto cuesta cada vestidos ?**

— **No —** me responde, muy contento— **Vallan a probarse los cambiadores, son exclusivos para ustedes.**

Salimos de la zona de compras personalizadas y nos encontramos que Quinn y santana nos estaban esperando.

— **Que hacen aquí?** —Pregunto acercándome a Mi Rubia

— **Venimos a buscarlas .Te extrañe cariño** —dándome besos en la cara

— **Sólo hemos tardado un par de hora.** —Me río y me tomo a sus hombros cuando me echa hacia atrás.

— **Mucho tiempo** —gruñe—. ¿ **Qué has encontrado?**

Vuelve a incorporarme.

— **Demasiado vestidos—** Sonrió Y Ella también. Miro a los tortolitos de santana y Britt besándose apasionadamente. Una vez que se separaron se suben al auto de San y sale a toda velocidad. _Que costumbre que tienen las fabray de conducir así_

— **Quinn, las bolsas de tu chica y lo que me has pedido, en una hora estarán en tu casa** —Nos interrumpe Kurt

— **Ok Kurt, Gracias** — salimos de la tienda tomadas de la mano, pero yo la paró en seco — **Que ocurre?**

— **Debo darte tu tarjeta** —Busco en el bolso

— **Déjalo Rach, Ahora es tuya**

— **Quinn…**

— **No me contradigas Nena .Vamos—** Vuelve a tomarme de la mano Y Caminamos hacia su vehículo.


	24. Chapter 24

Empiezo a prepararme, me puse el vestido de sirena color rojo, largo y con Un escote de corazón, hermoso en pocas palabras. Mi cabello hoy está sumiso así que uso ondas largas y lo pongo de lado .Me maquillo un poco y pinto mis labios color sangre que hacen resaltar el color marrón de mis ojos.

Bajo las escaleras donde me espera Quinn. Está usando un esmoquin negro femenino elegante y su cabello está impecable y su aroma empieza a flotar por el aire, mi mandíbula cae al suelo.

— **¿Te gusta lo que ves?** —Pregunta la engreída

Se acerca y me planta un beso en mis labios rojos, me toma del brazo y me gira enfrente de ella, me da un beso en mis omoplatos y me estremezco. Es tan dulce y en estos momentos sólo importamos élla y yo

— **Eres la mujer más hermosa de este mundo—** susurra en mi cuello. — **Te Quiero, Rachel Berry, nunca olvides que te pertenezco y me perteneces**. _¿Por qué sus palabras son mi debilidad?._

— **También Te Quiero Quinn Fabray** — Al sentir el calor de su aliento en mi cuello hace que me olvide hasta en el peor de los pecados que podamos cometer. Me vuelve loca y estúpidamente ciega de amor y de deseo.

— **Tengo algo para ti** —Casi me atraganto con mi propia lengua cuando mis ojos ven la exquisita joya.

— **Quinn, ¡ese Anillo debió costarte Mucho**! —suelto.

Sonríe y me toma de la mano para coloca en el dedo anular la joya

— **¿Te gusta?** —me da un beso en la mano.

— **Sabes que sí...** —Toco el diamante y al instante quiero un paño de terciopelo para limpiarle mi huella dactilar.

— **Mejor, porque es un regalo que quería hacerte** —Me da un tierno beso en los labios— **Lista?**

— **Si**

* * *

Al llegar al Hotel, Quinn me presenta a muchas personas como su novia, veo Las miradas de las mujeres estiradas no están de más, rio para mis adentros al ver que se mueren y babean de la envidia, Quinn no ha soltado mi mano en toda la noche.

Después de saludar a la señora Judy que al verme se puso contenta, Me siento junto con briitt en una mesa que está reservada exclusivamente para nosotras.

— **¡Vaya!** —Derrapa delante de mí con los ojos fuera de las órbitas al ver el Anillo **—.¡Es Hermoso!**

— **Lose** —Tomo el Anillo y jugueteo con él otra vez. Britt me da un manotazo para poder tocarlo.

— **¡Caray! Esto es una cosa muy seria** —dice, suelta el diamante y se aparta para verme bien—. **¡Mírate! A alguien la han mimado mucho hoy** —Me echo a reír.

La observo y como siempre esta fabulosa Lleva un vestido largo de color verde y Los rizos rubios y brillantes recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza.

A los poco minutos llevaron las chicas.

Quinn hace un lado su cena y me toma la mano al escuchar el discurso de su madre sobre el maltrato psicológico, físico y abuso a las mujeres.

— **Por Ultimo quiero agradecerle a todos por haber venido y principalmente a mis dos hijas que han donado un cheque como cada Año. Gracias** —Todos aplaudimos y me giro para mirar a Quinn.

— **No sabía que eran parte de esta organización.**

— **No lo somos, pero nuestra madre Si.**

— **Solo ayudamos** —Dice santana y britt le besa la mejilla.

— **Es un gesto muy hermoso** —le susurro en los labias a Quinn — **Ya volvemos .Britt me acompañas al baño** — Ella asienta y me sigue.

* * *

Mientras que Britt se mira al espejo para retocar el maquillaje, Yo entro a uno de los cubículos para deshacerme de todo el líquido que he bebido.

Tiro de la cadena y Compruebo que el vestido no se me haya Enganchado en el corpiño, abro la puerta y salgo.

Me lavo las manos tranquilamente, me las seco y me aplico brillo de labios. Observo por el espejo que entran dos mujeres refinadas que nos miran con mala cara, pero no le damos importancia y Salimos del Baño.

Al volver con las Fabray, vemos A una mujer charlando con Ellas.

— **Kelly, Ella es Rachel Mi novia** — Dice Quinn cuando llego a su lado .Santana hace lo mismo presentando A Britt.

— **Hola —** Digo

— **Los Rumores eran ciertos** — Dice Ella mientras me mata con la mirada— **Es una lástima que no podre seguir jugando con Ustedes** — Giña un ojo a las Fabray.

— **Es mejor que te vayas** — Dice Santana. Kelly con una sonrisa en su rostro se marcha, dejándonos con la dudas a mí y a mi amiga.

— **Nosotras nos vamos** — Quinn me toma de la mano y nos despedimos de las chicas.

Salimos del hotel, John ya nos espera con la limosina. Nos subimos y Quinn se coloca en el asiento en frente Mío, Mientras La limosina se puso en marcha sacudiéndome Quinn seguía callada.

— **A que Juego se refería Ella?**

— **No Quiero Hablar** —Su Voz me fatigo con Rabia.

— **Yo Si. ¿Porque te has puesto tensa cuando dijo eso**? —Vi como se servía un vaso de licor y se lo bebía — **No Quiero secreto Quinn, Quiero la Verdad.**

— **Me la folle y santana También** —Los celos me están consumiendo en este momento, esa Perra puso las manos por su cuerpo.

— **Bien** —Me cruzo los brazos y miro por la ventanilla la ciudad. Ella se incorpora para adelante para ladear mi rostro, acaricia mis labios con el pulgar.

— **Te Quiero A Ti, Te deseo A Ti Nena**

— **John No te detengas hasta que te avise** — Le ordeno

— **Ok señora** —Me dice y nos da privacidad.

La empujo A Quinn mientras mis manos se posan en su cinturón y Con la ayuda de su cadera pude bajarle el pantalón junto con el bóxer. Me subo mi vestido hasta la cintura y me deshago de la braga roja.

Cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre Ella, Quinn me agarra de la cadera y levanta la vista hacia mí.

— **Estas celosa?**

— **Estoy Furiosa** —Coloque su polla entre los labios de mi coño y me Restregué Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Después baje la cadera y solté un grito cuando me penetro bien hondo y me ensancho de una forma casi insoportable, clave mis piernas en el asiento coloqué las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y me levanté, separándome de élla, con mi sexo apretándolo con fuerza. Bajé, deslizándome con más facilidad, ahora que élla estaba también húmeda por mí. Gemí y élla se movió nerviosamente, formando con la cadera un delicioso círculo antes de poder quedarse quieta— **Eres Mía** —Le digo Arqueando la espalda, arrastré mi sexo húmedo a lo largo de toda su polla rígida y, a continuación, bajé del todo. Ajusté el ángulo, me levanté y volví a bajar, jadeando mientras la sentía dentro de mí. Moví las caderas arriba y abajo, Mis muslos, mis nalgas, mi vientre y todo mi ser se tensaban con cada impulso, apretándola desde abajo hasta la punta.

La follé con todo mí ser, machacándome contra su polla. Soltó bufidos entre sus Dientes apretados. Después, se corrió con fuerza, lanzando chorros dentro de mí con tanta violencia que sentí cada ráfaga abrasadora de semen como una estocada Desesperada.

Cuando por fin me dejé caer en sus brazos, resollando y empapada en sudor, élla me levantó con cuidado para salirse de mí y me tumbó sobre el asiento. me cubrí la cara con las manos, incapaz de detenerla cuando me abrió las piernas y puso su boca sobre mí. Estaba empapada de su semen y no le importó, dando lengüetazos y chupando mi clítoris hasta que me corrí otra vez. Y otra.

— **Tú eres lo único que quiero, Rach. No hay nadie más. Y nunca la habrá** — Se coloca arriba Mío y me besa con ternura, con veneración demostrándome que soy la Suya.

PERDÓN POR LOS ERRORES


	25. Chapter 25

**Martes**

Me despierto con Quinn dentro de mí, con su pecho contra mi espalda. Me está sujetando por la cintura y me penetra con decisión. Enrosco los dedos en su pelo, arqueo la espalda y muevo la cabeza hasta encontrar su boca.

La dejo que se apodere de la mía. Nuestras lenguas se retuercen como salvajes mientras élla entra y sale a toda velocidad. Empujo hacia élla con cada penetración y me lleva cada vez más lejos.

— **Rach, no me canso de ti** —jadea contra mi boca—. **Prométeme que no me dejarás nunca.** -¡Ni loca!

— **No te dejaré**. —La Tomo del pelo y tiro para que su boca vuelva a la mía, Me encanta su boca.

Me aparto y me giro para mirarla. Mantiene los embates firmes y fuertes, Me ofrece una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a fundir nuestras bocas y aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas aún más.

Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo seguir con la boca pegada a la suya cuando me está penetrando con tanta intensidad. La suelto, las dos gritamos al mismo tiempo. Entra y sale de mí a un ritmo frenético y me lanza a un abismo sin fin de placer absoluto. Intento recobrar el aliento, mi corazón lucha por recuperar el control y mi cuerpo se convulsiona a su aire. Quinn maldice y se arquea una vez más; luego, la ardiente sensación de su orgasmo me inunda.

— **Por Dios santo** —suspira saliendo de mí y echándose de espaldas. Me doy la vuelta y me subo encima de élla, con las piernas abiertas sobre sus caderas y tumbada sobre su pecho. Hundo la cara en su cuello.

— **Me encanta que me despiertes Así** —digo mientras beso la vena palpitante de su cuello.

— **Lose** —Jadea. Le doy un mordisco en el cuello y succiono un poco.

— **¿Estás intentando marcarme?** —pregunta sin detenerme.

— **No, sólo te estaba saboreando.**

Me mira, me besa en la boca y sus brazos me rodean la espalda.

— **¿Desayunamos?**

— **Por supuesto** — Nos levantamos Y ambas nos metemos en la Ducha, pero esta vez sin juegos, Porque Quinn tiene una junta de Negocios con santana y no quiero que llegue Tarde.

* * *

— **Hoy Almorzare con Britt** —Le digo, mientras Ella se devora los huevos revueltos

— **Esta bien Cariño, Romero te llevara donde tú Quieras** —Su Móvil empieza a sonar— **Dime** —Responde Ella — **Ok, Diles que en media hora voy a estar llegando. Gracias Estela.**

— **Ya te vas?**

— **Si cariño** —Se coloca su saco Y agarra la llave de su Auto — **Te veré por la tarde Nena** —Me da un beso fugaz en los labios.

— **Te Quiero**

— **Yo más** —Me responde antes de Irse.

* * *

— **Santana Para...** —Le ordeno, pero sus besos con adictivos .Me tiene acorralada en la cocina — **Llegaras tarde a la reunión** — Me separo de Ella Antes que me haga suya. Santana Frunce el ceno, claramente está molesta porque no la dejo que me toque de Mas. Esta en abstinencia desde que me conto que se acostó con esa Zorrita de Kelly.

— **Este Maldito castigo que me has puesto, se terminara Hoy mismo.**

— **Ya meremos** — Susurro en su labios, pero sin tocarlo— **Deberías de ducharte con agua fría, Antes de Irte** —Le señalo el bulto que se le marca en el pantalón. Sonrió

— **Joder** —Gruñe, Agarra la llave de su auto y sale por la puesta Principal.

* * *

La junta de negocio había terminado hace dos horas y santana aun sigue de mal humor

— **Puedes Cambiar Tu cara? —** Le digo mientras trabajo en mi laptop **—Que sucede?**

— **Es Britt, Me tiene en abstinencia —** Suelto una carcajada **— No es Gracioso Idiota.**

— **Lo siento. ¿Qué hiciste Ahora?**

— **Nada, Solo le conté que me acosté con Kelly Y se puso como loca.**

— **Esta celosa se le pasara—** Ella Mufa

— **Eso espero —** MurmuraY se queda en silencio **.** Cierro la laptop

— **Que pasa San?**

— **En esto Días estuve pensando Mucho en contarle sobre nuestro Pasado a Britt .Pero Tengo Miedo en su Reacción —** Sabia que en cualquier momento tendríamos esta Charla

— **Te comprendo, Para Mi También es difícil .Me Muero si Pierdo a Rachel.**

— **Tarde o Temprano debemos decirles.**

— **Lose —** presiento que ese momento llegara Pronto.

* * *

 **Yerik Ivanov**

— **Porque dices que me va interesar Tu Información?—** Pregunto

— **Conoces a las Fabray? —** Ahora es él quien me pregunta

— **Sí, de hecho la gente poderosa las conoces. Pero que importa eso, dijiste que sabias algo de la muerte de mi Hermano—** Este individuo me está sacando de las casillas.

— **Tu hermano se relacionaba con Santana Fabray, lo he visto charlar con Ella varias veces.**

— **Estás seguro?**

— **Sí, Jamás me olvidaría de un Rostro.**

— **Y Quinn Fabray? La visto en unos de estos Clubes?**

— **No. Pero sé que si Ella algo Quiere, Lo obtiene**

— **A Que te Refieres?**

— **Me ha Quitado a mi Novia. La muy zorra de mi ex me abandono Por una Mujer —** Pobre de mi cajón un manojo de Dinero y se lo doy **.**

— **Es tu Recompensa por darme La información—** Emocionado agarra el dinero y se lo mete en el bolsillo **— No me has dicho Tu Nombre**

— **Theo —** Me contesta y sale de Vista.


	26. Chapter 26

Son pasada de la Medianoche, Escucho a santana salir de la ducha, mientras yo estoy desnuda sobre la cama esperándola.

— **Britt…..—** se queda sorprendida

— **Arrodíllate y dame Placer —** Le ordeno, pero no me hace caso — **Quieres que te de una semana más de abstinencia?**

— **No** —Responde rápido y se quita la toalla que envolvía su cintura, poniéndose de rodilla. Me se quede sin aliento cuando su lengua rozo Mi clítoris. Sus labios me atraparon, su lengua áspera se movió con ferocidad sobre mi brote hinchado. Mi cuerpo sacudió por el placer.

— **¡Oh Por Dios!** —susurro. Ella mantuvo la presión y su lengua se movía contra mi hinchazón sin detenerse, Mis gemidos llenaron la habitación, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y me agarre a la sabana. El clímax Me golpeó brutalmente, haciéndome gritar y sacudiendo mi cuerpo, temblaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me estremecí mientras Santana me soltaba las piernas y empezó a subir por mi cuerpo. Su piel se rozo suavemente con mi pubis, con su vientre y sus pechos. Hasta que quedamos cara a cara.

— **Se ha terminado el castigo?** —pregunta Y besa mi cuello

— **Si**

— **Genial, Rodéame** **con las piernas** — la envolví con las piernas y apoye los talones en sus muslos. Santana se levanta un poco y la punta gruesa de su polla se coloco contra Mi coño. Ya estaba mojada por el deseo, Ella empujó un poco para empezar a penetrarme, Se desliza con facilidad entre mis pliegues, pero no entra.

Se apoyó con un brazo en la cama, levanto su cuerpo y con la otra mano se agarró el pene para mantenerlo firme junto a Mi entrada. Me mira a los ojos y me dice.

— **Te Amo Nena** — con un movimiento de cadera me penetra profundo, haciendo gritar, Me follaba rápido, duro y profundo. Élla se conduce dentro y fuera de mi coño con unos salvajes embistes que la llevaron me llevan a la locura. El placer cada vez era mayor, casi insoportable y sabía que iba a correrse.

Mi vagina se apretó alrededor de su eje , su polla se puso más dura en su interior, grito cuando el clímax se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se contrajeron y ordeñaron su polla mientras santana continuaba bombeando dentro de Mi

Ella Gruño mientras se corría en mi interior, su rostro cayó sobre Mi pecho abrí los ojos y mire su cabeza oscura, su cara todavía estaba apretada contra mi pecho, su calor y su pesada respiración acariciaban mi piel, la envolví con mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la abrace con fuerza.

— **También Te Amo** —Le dije Y Ella asiente con la cabeza, nos quedamos así hasta que Morfeo se una a nosotras.

* * *

Entro a mi empresa con Rachel de la mano, después de haber Terminado una reunión donde ella me acompaño. Son cerca de las 12, saludamos a Marta la mujer rubia que está detrás del escritorio. John camina atrás de nosotras.

— **Señora Fabray, hay una mujer que la espera en la oficina de junta —** Me comunica

— **Ya termine con las reuniones por Hoy —** Respondo y sigo de largo con Rachel **—Pásalo para Mañana**

— **Me digo que es importante. Se llama Jennifer Brown —** Me detengo en seco ese Nombre es una maldición para mí. No quiero ponerme nerviosa o sino Rachel se dará cuenta. John me palmea la espalda y dice.

— **Yo la Atenderé Quinn No te preocupe—** El se encargara de sacarla de Aquí y prohibirle su entrada **.**

— **Gracias John —** Sonrió a Rachel **—Vamos cielo —** Llegamos al ascensor y marco el código, las puertas se abren al instante, damos un caso hacia dentro, se cierra las puertas y nos dirige hacia mi oficina. _Rachel no debe conocer a esa zorra de Jennifer, Nunca._

— **Quinn —** Me llama Mi chica. Me giro al mirarla **— Vamos? —** la puerta del ascensor ya estaba abierta.

— **Sí, perdón —** Salimos y caminamos por el pasillo.

Abro la puerta de mi oficina y doy lugar para qué pase Rachel, Ella se pone cómoda en el sillón, mientras yo llamo a estela que nos traiga Almuerzo.

— **Estas cansada Cariño? —** Pregunto después de haber terminado con mi asistente.

— **Mucho, esas Reuniones son aburrida —** Sonrío

— **Lose —** Le doy un beso en la frente y Me siento de tras de mi escritorios he dejado varios montones de papeles para firmar aquí y allá.

Pasa veinte minutos, más o menos, cuando llaman a la puerta, Ordeno que pase a quienquiera que esté al otro lado. John entra con una bandeja y dos botella de agua.

— **Gracias, John**. —Sonríe Rachel cuando coloca la bandeja delante de ella

— **El placer es mío** —se gira para mirarme — **El asunto ya está arreglado** — Me dice Refiriéndose a Jennifer

Asiento y se marcha en silencio

Rachel Levanto la tapa del plato y un aroma delicioso invade mis fosas nasales. Me levanto y me acomodo a su lado.

Desenvuelvo el cuchillo y el tenedor y lo clavo en la ensalada, la más colorida que haya visto jamás: pimientos de todos los colores, cebolla roja y una docena de variedades de lechuga, todo bañado en aceite aromatizado. Podría comer sólo con esto. Es una maravilla.

Rachel Cruzo las piernas y pone la bandeja encima. Corto el filete y gime de satisfacción cuando mete el tenedor en la boca.

— **¿Está bueno?** —Pregunto

— **Buenísimo** —masculla con el filete en la boca. Hago lo mismo con mi Filete

— **Hummmm, qué rico** —digo mientras mastico **.** No puedo evitar que una sonrisa me inunde la cara. Comemos en silencio, solo se escucha los cubiertos.

* * *

Me despierto asustada, la pesadilla otra vez. Observo a Rachel pero no está a mi lado, la luz del baño esta prendida, Me dirijo a la puerta y golpeo.

— **Rach estas Bien? —** Escucho que Ella tira de la cadena **—Puedo pasar? —** Me da la orden y la veo palida, se enjuaga la boca **—Que te ocurre Nena?**

— **Creo que me cayó mal la cena o el almuerzo, No se —** La alzo y la deposito en la cama, Me acomodo a su lado, se acurruca abrasándome

— **Mañana iremos al Medico** —Le digo

— **No es necesario, se me pasara** **—** Me besa el pecho, acomodándose Mejor. Cierro los ojos y me duermo


	27. Chapter 27

La semana se paso rápido, Hoy es la fiesta en el casino de santana. Aun sigo con las nauseas Y no me ha venido el periodo, con britt compramos 2 test de embarazo para estar más segura y Ahora ambas estamos esperando que pase los dos minutos.

Sentándome en el suelo junto a Mi amiga, apoye la espalda en la puerta y musite

— **Se volverá loca si lo estoy.**

— **Loca de felicidad** —Añade Britt sonriendo — **San estaría igual si yo estuviera embarazada**

— **han pensado tener Hijos?** —Pregunto

— **Nunca lo hablamos, pero más adelante me gustaría tener Hijos** — Responde. Permanecimos en silencio unos instantes hasta que Britt dijo:

— **Creo que ha llegado el momento de la verdad, ¿no te parece?**

Cierro los ojos y, levantando la mano, tomo uno de los test de embarazo que había utilizado. Lo miro

— **Positivo** —Dijo, Britt tomo el otro

— **Completamente positivo, Felicidades Amiga** —Nos abrazamos — **Llama Quinn**

— **Quiero darle la sorpresa en la noche, después de la fiesta** — Al decir eso, ambas nos miramos sin saber si llorar o reír y, de pronto, hoyemos la voz del Quinn, mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— **Rach...**

Rápidamente, las dos recogimos los envases de los test. Y lo guardo en el bolso. Abro la puerta del baño, Quinn nos observa sorprendida

— **Todo bien?** — Pregunta preocupada

— **Si cariño** —Le doy un pico y ella me abrasa

— **Con santana trajimos el desayuno** —Me dice

— **Yo voy bajando** —avisa Britt saliendo de la habitación.

Miro a esos ojos verdes que me hipnotiza y le digo:

— **Te Amo** —Le digo, ella me levanta del suelo Y besándome como solo ella sabe.

— **Te Amo** —Susurra en mi labio.

* * *

Tomada del brazo de Quinn entramos al casino, es la primera vez que vengo y es impresionante el lugar, está todo bien decorado de color plateado. Hay muchas gente muy bien vestidas, Aun no han abierto la otra parte de la sala donde van los apostadores y es por eso que la mayoría están bebiendo. Quinn me contó que vendrían muchas personas importante no solo políticos, también del mundo espectáculo y deportivo.

A medidas que vamos a avanzando por la sala, Nos detienen docenas de veces varios hombres y mujeres a Quinn, pero no se queda a charlar con ellos, sino que Me Presenta como su novia y a estrecharles la mano a los hombres y a darles un beso en la mejilla a las mujeres y sonreírles con educación antes de seguir.

— **Quieres tomar algo**? —Me pregunta la madre de mi hijo .disimula mente me toco la pansa

— **Solo agua** —Ella frunce el ceño

— **Segura**? —Asiento sonriéndole.

Al llegar a la barra, Quinn pide Nuestras bebidas, Junto en ese momento Llegan santana y britt que habían estado recibiendo a los invitados.

— **Fabrays** — Escucho que llaman a las chicas Y ellas voltean. Con Britt Sentadas en los taburetes las observamos

— **Pero si son las detectives Mas hot que allá visto** —Dice santana sonriendo

— **No te pases** —Responde la mujer de pelo corto.

— **Cariño** —Me dice mi rubia que me ayuda abajar del taburete — **te presento a la agente Alex danvers y a su esposa la detective Maggie Sawyer** — Nos damos un apretón de manos y Britt hace lo mismo después que santana la allá presentado. Cordialmente nos ponemos a charlar con Maggie, mientras las Fabrays bromean con Alex.

— **Hace cuanto están casadas?—** Pregunta Britt

— **6 años** —Responde Maggie— **Aunque tuvimos que enfrentar los obstáculos que había en el camino, pero con amor todo se puede.**

— **Se Nota que se aman Mucho** —Digo, Ella Mira a su esposa y dice

— **Ella y Margarita son los amores de Mi vida.**

— **Margarita**? —Pregunto

— **Es Nuestra Preciosa Hija** —Contesta Alex mientras abrasa a Maggie.

— **Los niños crecen Rápidos, Pronto te presentara a su primer novio** —Bromea santana. Alex se le transformo la cara

— **Mi hija tendrá Novio Recién a los 25** —Maggie niega con la cabeza mientras se ríe

— **Yo haría lo mismo si tuviera una hija** —Dice Quinn Y santana apoya su decisión. _Lo que le espera a este Bebe si es una Niña_.Me toco la panza, pero solo Britt me Vio y me giña el Ojo.

Todos los presentes se giran al ver que han abierto la parte más divertida de la sala.

— **Amor Es Hora de ganar un poco de Dinero** —Dice Alex a su esposa — **Fue un justo haberlas conocidos** —Nos dice a Mi y a Britt.

Maggie se despides También y Ambas se van de la mano.

A los pocos minutos John aparece avisándoles a las hermanas que alguien las esperas.

— **Ok** —Quinn se vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa de disculpa—Nena te dejare solo por Algunos minutos, Lo siento.

— **Ve, Yo estaré con Britt. Nos vamos a divertir apostando** —La beso y Ella sonríe

— **Te Quiero** —Echa a andar con Santana y John las sigue.

— **Vamos** —Britt me toma del brazo y caminamos a la sala de los apostadores como lo llama Santana.

Los seguridad que vigila el ambiente, nos saluda con un movimiento de cabeza. Recorremos el lujar Y Las mesas de Juegos están repletas, algunos juegan al póker, blackjack, dados y la más importante la Ruleta.

Las maquinas de las tragamonedas es mi favorita, pero no me quedare, el olor a tabaco me está descomponiendo.

— **Voy a Tomar un poco de Aire. Pero Quédate si Quieres -** le digo a britt

— **Yo voy contigo** — Volvemos a la Barra, Mi amiga le pide a Peter el Barman una botella de Agua.

— **Te sientes Mejor**? —Pregunta — **Estas un poco pálida**

— **Si, solo me descompuso el Humo del Tabaco** —Miro a Britt y ella está con el ceño fruncido Mirando detrás de mí. Giro Y hay una mujer Rubia de buen físico Pidiendo al barman un Martini.

— **Ustedes son las novias de la Fabrays, ¿no?** — Nos mira de arriba –abajo

— **Si** —Respondo — **Y ¿tú eres?** —No me gusta su actitud

— **La ex esposa de Quinn** —Si no tuviera sentada al taburete me caería

— **Es Mentiras** — susurro

— **Entonces pregúntale porque No me Quiso Atender cuando fui a su empresa. Soy Jennifer Brown** — Es por Ella que Quinn se puso Nerviosa Y pensó que no me di cuenta— **se me hace extraño que alguien como ustedes sigan todavía con las fabray**

— **¿Alguien como Nosotras?** —Britt la fulmina con la mirada y respira hondo y cuenta para no golpearlas

— **Sí, son chicas tímidas, es extraño** —su estupidez acabará con mi paciencia

— **Es mejor que se valla** —Dice Peter, Esta Zorra no le hace caso y Dice

— **Las Fabrays no se conforman con una sola mujer; yo he sido la única que ha aceptado su estilo de vida de Quinn**

— **Quinn Jamás me engañaría.**

— **Pero, Te ha mentido .Te conto que perdimos a nuestro bebe por su culpa?** — Esto es una pesadilla— **¿No me crees? ve y busca en el despacho de su casa; ahí está toda la verdad sobre sus gustos particulares y a que se dedica realmente las hermanitas** —seba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Rach…—** Escucho a penas a Britt

— **Quiero sacarme la duda—** Confieso

— **Ok —** Dios quiera y no me estén ocultando nada porque será la última vez que me vera.

 **Perdón por los errores.**


	28. Chapter 28

Entramos al garaje que santana habilito detrás de su casino. Los dos desgraciados nos esperaban con sus Matones.

— **Querían Hablar con nosotras? —** Pregunta santana

— **Si .Tenemos varias pregunta por hacerles—** Dice el degenerado de Pavlov.

— **A caso eres Policías? —** Preguntode mala gana

— **No, pero soy hermano de** **Alexey** **Ivanov** **—** Mira a santana **—** **Usted hacia trato con El.**

— **No voy a Negar que lo conocía, pero Nunca hice trato con El—** Responde Mi hermana **—Lo que sé es que estaba en problema, lo acusaban de violar a una niña**

— **Mi hermano siempre fue así —** Dice Yerik Mientras se prende un cigarrillo **—de seguro la Niña se estaba ofreciendo —** Hdp como puede decir eso de una criatura.

— **Si ellas no quieren por las Buenas, hay que domarlas por las malas —** Responde Pavlov sonriendo. Estoy a punto de estallar por la Rabia, voy a matar a estos Malditos.

— **Porque no pregunta de una vez lo que vinieron a confirmar? —** Dice santana metiendo las manos en el bolsillo.

— **Tú mataste a mi Hermano —** Dice Yerik a santana

— **Fueron ustedes que me Querían matar, ¿por qué? —** Se acabo mi paciencia

— **¡John! —** Grito y El sale de su escondite disparando a los Dos Matones. Santana rápidamente saca su arma apuntándoles a Yerik y Pavlov **.**

Hannibal y Abel lo toma de atrás a pavlov y lo llevan a un Rincón donde hay una cama de madera lo atan con una soga de pies y manos.

— **¡Suéltenme! —** Grita, pero es inútil deshacerse de los nudos.

— **Que harán conmigo? —** Escucho que pregunta Yerik.

— **A Ti no te aremos sufrir tanto —** Responde santana **— Saluda de mi parte a tu hermano —** Le dispara dos veces en el pecho.

John se lleva el cuerpo.

— **Quienes son ustedes Realmente?! —** Empieza gritar Pavlov

— **No te acuerdas de nosotras —** Contesto .El frunce el ceño mientras nos mira atento **—Somos las Niñas que obligaron que miremos como el asqueroso de** **Aleksi** **y Tu, abusaban de Nuestra Madre.**

— **No.. —** Se sorprende — **Creí que estaban Muertas junto con su madre. Lo leí en el informe**

— **Pensé que eras inteligente, esos informes lo cambie igual que el apellido**

— **Hijas de Putas, Debimos Matarlas!** — Escupe

— **Pero no lo hicieron. Hoy morirás—** Dice santana **— Tira de la cuerda —** Gira la rueda de metalY el cuerpo de Pavlov se empieza a estirar.

— **Detente… Por Favor! —** Suplica **— Les daré información de Aleksi**

— **Alto! —** Digo **— Ya no nos importa el panadero de ese Viejo, Tarde o Temprano vendrá y ahí nosotras atacaremos**

— **Son unas Idiotas. Matar a Aleksi Ivanov es como encontrar una aguja en un pajal—** suelta una carcajada

— **Ríete Todo lo que Quieras, Tu risa es lo Último Que escucharas —** Dice santana **—Sigue —** Hannibal hace caso y vuelve a girar más Rápido la Rueda.

— **AH… Piedad…—** Sus Huesos empezaron a Romperse y a salirse de la Piel.

Mi celular empieza a sonar y es Romero

— **Qué pasa?**

— **Jefa, he traído a las señoras Fabrays a su casa. Están en su despacho—** Algo no anda Bien.

— **Gracias Romero, Por Cualquier Motivo no las deje que salgan de la casa.**

— **Ok Jefa —** Miro a Santana y le digo

— **Tenemos que volver, las chicas se fueron**

— **A donde? —** Pregunta

— **A mi Casa, no sé qué paso —** Miramos al Asqueroso de Pavlov que está casi muerto. **—John se encargara**

Salimos casi corriendo, nos preocupa nuestras chicas.

— **Ángelo Muéstrame los videos —** Ordena santana .Inmediatamente vemos los movimiento que hacías las chicas, Hay una mujer de espalda hablando con ellas.

— **Es Jennifer —** Digo cuando la mujer se Voltea, Mi mundo se acaba derrumbar **— Quiero ver donde esta esa Perra —** Ángelo pone el video en vivo y lo encuentra que acaba de entrar en el baño.

— **Espera Quinn—** Me llama Santana, pero ya es tarde, salto las escaleras y cruzo con paso firme por la sala. Doblo por el pasillo y abro de un golpe la puerta del Baño.

— **Largo! —** Grito a las mujeres que estaban. Todas se van asustadas **—Tu —** La Tomo por el cuello y la empujo contra la pared a la Perra de Jennifer **.** Ella me rasguña El brazo para poder Respirar.

— **Quinn déjala —** Santana me separa de Ella.

— **Debí Haberte Matado, Cuando Tuve la Oportunidad! —** Ella Toma un poco de Aire, antes de Hablar **—Que le has dichos A las chicas!?**

— **Todo...Ahora mismo se están enterando de sus secretitos —** Rachel me odiara

— **¡Maldita Zorra!…. —** Intento Atacarla **,** pero santana me lo impide **—Déjame Que la Mate**

— **No vale la Pena. Lo más importante son las chicas—** Dice Santana.

— **Esta vez llegaras Tarde otra vez Fabray**

— **A que te refieres? —** Gruño

— **Fui Yo quien le pago al Tonto de** **Puckerman, para que Avisara a Pavlov** **—** Forcejeo con santana, Pero esta no me suelta sabe que la are Daño. **—Ahora Veras lo que es Sufrir cuando te deje Tu Amada, Lo Que tuve que pasar cuando perdí a mi Bebe**

— **Tu mataste a Nuestro Bebe, Maldita Enferma —** Le digo **—Te tomaste un Frasco de Pastilla**

— **Tú solo me querías Por Nuestro Hijo, No me Amabas A Mi—** Era cierto Pero por mi Hijo intentaría Amarla. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y cuento varias veces antes de Hablar.

— **No Te vuelvas a cruzar en nuestros camino O no volverás a ver la luz del Sol —** La amenazo

— **¡SI NO ERES PARA MI,NO SERAS PARA NADIE! —** Grita, mientras nosotras salimos del baño.

* * *

 **Pov Rachel**

Enciendo la luz y empiezo a buscar en su escritorio, sólo hay papeles y fotografías.

Busco entre su librero, gavetas y no encuentro nada inusual, veo el escritorio que tiene una gaveta con llave, intento abrirla pero es difícil, entonces empiezo a buscar la llave, tiene que estar cerca del escritorio, levanto varios papeles y veo un Pequeño llavero, intento con nada una, hasta que doy con la última, la que abre la gaveta. Me tiemblan las manos, aclaro mi garganta y siento ganas de llorar; empiezo a ver que hay dentro y hay varias fotografías, nada importante hasta que doy con una memoria USB negra dentro de un cofre pequeño de madera. Sin pensarlo dos veces enciendo el ordenador, me sorprende que no tenga clave de acceso a ella, introduzco el objeto negro y de inmediato empiezo a explorar lo que hay dentro de él.

Videos y más fotografías.

— **Dale click a esas fotos** **—** Me dice Britt **,** obedezco y la primera foto vemos que las Fabray Salen tomando unas armas…En la siguiente foto se ve cómo estrecha sus manos con el hombre que tiene las armas. Luego hay otras en las que ellas se ven dirigiendo enormes bidones. También hay una en la que se ven los bidones abiertos y dentro de ellas las armas…

Pero una carpeta llama mi atención bajo el nombre de "Cámara Web ", empiezo a rezar para que no sea lo que estoy pensando, Miro a Britt y le doy reproducir al primer video y mi corazón empieza a bombear sangre de manera acelerada. Contento mis lágrimas para lo que estoy viendo, una habitación, parece de un hotel, por el estilo lujoso. La cámara web grava desde arriba de la cama y se escucha una música al fondo, música erótica. De pronto una mujer rubia se acuesta en la cama y empieza a desnudarse al ritmo de la música hasta que queda completamente desnuda, un persona se acerca a ella y empieza a besarla agresivamente, es Quinn.

Toco mi pecho con la palma de mi mano y mantengo mis ojos bien abiertos para lo que estoy a punto de ver, la rubia es Jennifer.

Ella empieza a quitarle la ropa y Mi Quinn gruñe, la música suena más fuerte y Quinn grita

— _**¡Rápido!**_ **—** La golpea en la cara con fuerza y ella jadea.

— _**¡Pégame más fuerte!**_ — chilla ella, Quinn obedece y la golpea más fuerte en la cara y en su trasero hasta que cae encima de ella y empieza a embestirla de manera salvaje. Suelto un sollozo y tapo mi boca mientras veo cómo Quinn actúa de manera agresiva con ella y eso la excita. Cierro el video limpio mis lágrimas y hay cinco videos más, me siento como una estúpida al estar viendo y me mata la curiosidad por seguir viendo la verdad.

Reproduzco el siguiente video y hay dos mujeres, una de ellas es Kelly es la misma habitación y la misma mecánica, ellas empiezan a desnudarse pero esta vez una de ellas grita:

— _**¡Golpéame!**_ — Esta vez es Santana que sale a escena y la golpea, también golpea a Kelly pero esta no grita sólo se excita al recibir cada golpe de ella. Britt está Igual que yo sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Quinn y santana toma a las dos mujeres y la voltea para follarla salvajemente, mientras le ponen un trapo en la boca para que no griten.

¡Dios mío! Grito, cierro el ordenador de un solo golpe y lo tiro a un lado. Me tiro al suelo a llorar junto Con mi amiga y empezamos a maldecir en voz alta, mi garganta me duele y me toco el pecho.

Quinn y santana golpean a las mujeres por placer, ni siquiera tiene sentido, las golpea cuando se lo piden y también lo hace cuando no obedecen. Es enfermiza, la mujer al que amo es un monstruo y yo estoy en su casa y en cualquier momento puede venir.

— **Vámonos Britt** —Salimos del despacho, y empezamos a dar vueltas por todo la casa. Golpeo con mi puño al espejo que tenía cerca. Jennifer tenía razón, los gustos de las fabray son particulares, más que eso son enfermizos, ningún ser humano debe ser tratado de esa forma, ni siquiera es _sado_ , personas vistiendo de cuero o amarradas a la cama, eso es otra cosa, es un fetichismo peligroso y me da asco.

La puerta se abre y tiemblo, Las fabray nos ve de pies a cabeza y Quinn se detiene al ver mi mano que está sangrando y no me había dado cuenta, el dolor es insoportable, pero es más el dolor en mi corazón y en mi alma, la veo y no la reconozco, sólo veo ala Mujer que sale en los videos, comportándose como una hija de puta animal y sin respeto alguno. Mi hijo no se merece una madre como ella

— **¡Nena, estás sangrando**! — se acerca y lo aparto de un golpe.

— **¿¡Qué tienes!?** —se queja y no digo nada. Sus ojos se trasladan de inmediato a la puerta abierta de su despacho. No parpadea sólo agacha la cabeza.

— **Puedo explicarlo, Rachel** —ruega pero es demasiado tarde.

— **No es necesario** —Dice britt me sorprende que pueda hablar, siento que se ahoga con cada lágrima.

— **¡Por el amor de Dios, Britt! ¡Déjame explicarte, por favor!** —Grita santana **—** **Te lo ruego**

— **¿¡Qué nos vas a explicar!?** —Grito— ¿ **Qué son unas Golpeadora?**

— **¡Rachel detente!**

— **¡A la mierda, Quinn! Me das asco, eres una mentirosa**

— **Britt, déjame explicarte** —ruega santana casi llorando.

— **No necesito que me expliques Nada**. —Niega con la cabeza Britt— **A esto tenía que llegar, Santana, para darme cuenta de lo que realmente eres. No tuviste el valor de decírmelo, te di la oportunidad para que fueras sincera conmigo y tengo que enterarme de toda esta mierda enfermiza..**

No dice nada su mirada está en el suelo, se ve derrotada y su respiración se agita cada vez más.

— **Te espero Afuera Rachel** —Me dice Britt y Santana corre para alcanzarla

— **Te veo y no sé lo que eres.** —Sollozo— **¿Cuántas mujeres Quinn? ¿A cuántas has golpeado? ¿Cuándo me ibas a empezar a golpear?** Con la última pregunta llamo su atención y me ve furiosa.

— **¡Jamás te haría daño!** —grita.

— **¡Mientes! Te he visto, ¡lo disfrutas! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?**

Niega y se rehúsa hablar. Sé que no me lo iba a decir nunca, sabía que tenía que enterarme de esta manera.

— **¿Qué pasa si no hago lo que quieres Brandon? ¿Me vas a golpear por no obedecerte?, Al final eres igual de Theo**

— **¡Cállate, Rachel! Jamás Vuelvas a Compararme con ese Imbécil**

— **¡Eres una hija de puta mentirosa! ¡Estás enferma!** —grita y limpio mis lágrimas con mi mano ensangrentada. — **No te quiero volver a ver en mi vida Quinn Fabray, necesitas ayuda** —Intento salir y se pone en mi camino.

— **Déjame explicarte, por favor** —ruega tomándome de la cara. La veo a los ojos, está empezando a llorar, su mirada Verde, la mirada de mi Color favorito se ha venido abajo.

— **Suéltame, Quinn** —musito.

— **No, nena por favor, te lo suplico, déjame explicarte.**

Está derrotada, pero por más que la veo; la desconozco y siento mucho dolor en mi corazón como para escucharla, sus palabras duelen y esas malditas imágenes rebotan en mi cabeza. Me suelto de su suave agarre y camino afuera pero recuerdo que no llevo mi bolso.

Regreso ala casa y la veo que sigue de rodillas, toca su cabeza de manera violenta y levanta la mirada cuando me ve regresar, me duele su mirada, me duele que me mire después de verla comportarse como un animal con esas mujeres, Levanto mi bolso del suelo y la veo por última vez.

— **Rachel** —susurra— **Por favor, Quédate conmigo.**

Me alejo lo más rápido y camino hacia la puerta, al cerrarla me quedo apoyada en la pared llorando, me duele mi pecho, mis ojos. ¡Dios! Odio tener que ver la realidad de esta manera, no pudo confiar en mí y decirme lo que hacía. Observo a Brittany Discutiendo con Santana, Esta la Quiere Abrazar pero britt la empuja y la bofetea. MI amiga le habla furiosa mientras que santana solo asiente con la cabeza y la deja ahí sola.

— **Romero Nos llevara a Mi casa** —Dice Britt cuando me viene a Buscar, Tienes los ojos Rojos.

— **Ok.**

Me quiero ir lo más Rápido posible para no verlas Nunca más .Criare solo a mi bebe sin Ayuda de Quinn Fabray.

 **PERDÓN** **POR LOS ERRORES**


	29. Chapter 29

POV JUDY

Entro a la casa de Quinn con John Y me dirijo Rápidamente a su despacho. Esquivo los vidrios rotos que están por el suelo, hay puñetazo en las paredes con manchas de sangre.

— **¿Quinn?** — La puerta de su despacho está abierta, pero adentro es un desastre, ha roto su laptop, destrozo los muebles Y Ella sentada bebiendo, mirando a la nada— **¿Hija?** —La vuelvo a llamar Quiero que reaccioné

— **¿Mama?** —Frunce el ceño y Mira con enojo A John — **Porque la has traído? ¿Te he dicho que la llame?**

— **Es por tu bien Fabray** —Responde el grandulón

— **No te pases John** — Contesta enfadada **— Mejor vete Madre, no quiero Hablar.**

— **Pero Yo sí** — La desafío con la mirada— **Se todo Quinn, se lo que han estado haciendo.**

— **No sé de que hablas?**

— **Pavlov,** **Ivanov** — Ella reacciona estrellando su vaso de whisky contra la pared.

— **Hijo de puta, le contaste** — Se levanta tropezando con la mesa y balanceándose porque pierde el equilibrio, se para enfrentar a John — **Debería dispararte ahora mismo**

— **¡Quinn, Cálmate!** — Digo

— **Porque lo defiendes**!? — camina hacia A mi **— A caso es tu amante? ¿Te esta Follando?** — con la velocidad de la luz le doy un cachetazo que hace eco el sonido en el despacho.

—¡ **A mi me Respetas!** —Digo Y ella se acaricia la meguilla mientras se voltea para agarrar el paquete de cigarrillos, saca uno y lo prende. Veo los nudillos de sus manos están hinchado por los cortes y con sangre seca.

— **Como lo supiste?** —Pregunta Quinn refiriéndose al hecho que he descubierto que ellas son participe de las muertes de eso mafiosos.

— **Mañana Hablaremos**. **Debes curarte esas heridas**

— **Estas heridas no son comparadas como las que tengo en el corazón** —Responde mientras inhala el humo del cigarro, lo mueve en su boca y la expulsa con facilidad **— Solo Rachel las puede curar** — Me mata verla así , jamás pensé verla tan derrotada. También Tengo que ir a ver a santana, es capaz de ir a un club clandestino de peleas solo para desahogarse y dejar que la golpeen.

— **Hablare con Ellas, pero primero Quiero que Vallas a tu Habitación a descansar** —Le saco el cigarrillo y lo apago en el cenicero. Sostengo a Quinn por la cintura para ayudarla para que no tambalee, Ella pasa un brazo por mi Hombro. Salimos de su despacho y la condujo hacia las escaleras, Romero que estaba en la sala con John me ayuda a llevar a Quinn rápido a la Habitación.

La acomode en la cama, ella en susurro Me dice — **Tu Tampoco nos deje Mama** — inmediato se duerme. La beso en la frente Y salgo sin hacer Ruido.

* * *

— **Joder Madre deja de hacer Ruido** —Escucho a santana quejarse cuando viene con Quinn a la cocina — **Para que me Querías tan temprano?**

— **Buenos Días cariños. ¿Por qué será que le duelen la cabeza?** —las miro seria

— **No empieces** —Advierte Quinn. Miro las heridas de sus manos, las cure anoche mientras dormía.

— **¡Me importa una mierda sus dolores de cabeza!** —Grito — **les ordene que dejaran el pasado atrás** — Santana se hace la desentendida — **No te hagas la estúpida Santana, se toda la verdad.**

— **Pero Como…?**

 _ **Flashback**_

Me bajo del auto preocupada Al ver a Quinn y santana salir corriendo a sus respectivos autos ¿Qué pasa? , en ese momento veo a John que habla con un chofer que maneja una camioneta Negra y le indica que se estacione en la parte de atrás del casino.

— **Señora Fabray ¿Qué hace Aquí?** — Me pregunta Ángelo Nervioso

— **Quería darles una sorpresa a las chicas**

— **Ellas se han ido a...** —Lo interrumpo

— **Lo sé, las acabo de ver salir corriendo ¿Ocurrió Algo Malo?** — Escuchamos un ruido en la parte Trasera Y Ángelo con actitud sospechosa me pide que entre a dentro — **¿Por qué Hay tanto movimiento Atrás?**

— **Deben ser los depositares que están bajando Bebidas, Mejor entre señora Fabray** — Me toma del brazo, pero Yo lo detengo.

— **Dime la Verdad Ángelo** —Al no recibir respuesta, camino hacia la parte trasera del casino.

— **Espera señora Fabray….** —Me dice Este.

Observo que la camioneta Negra esta estacionada con la puerta abierta. Me acerco un poco más, pero me quedo a Medio camino como estatua al ver los cuerpos que saca John del garaje Con ayuda de otro Hombre y lo tira adentro de la camioneta como si fuera una bolsa de desperdicios

John se voltea quedando sorprendido Y corre hacia A Mi.

— **Señora Judy…**

— **¡CALLATE! , Solo responderás A mis preguntas Y no quiero más Mentiras** —El asiente con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_ _**Flashback**_

— **Nos dijiste que estaría de viaje y que volvería dentro de una semana** — Dice Quinn

— **Quería darles una sorpresa, pero la sorprendida Fui Yo**

— **No debiste haberte enterado** —Confiesa santana sin mirarme

— **Pero lo hice Y de la peor Manera. Creí que habían Olvidado lo sucedido**

— **Como pretendes que Olvidemos lo que te han hecho esos Miserables** —Responde Quinn— **Eres Nuestra Madre Y Ellos recibieron lo merecidos.**

— **Yo solo Quería que ustedes no sean como Ellos, Pero Ahora sus manos están manchadas con sangre de esos Degenerados** —Santana reacciona de la Peor manera, estrellando su taza de café contra la pared.

— **¡JAMAS NOS COMPARE CON ESAS BASURA!** —Grita Y en instante llegan John con Romero, Quinn le hace un movimiento de cabeza para que no avance.

— **Entonces demuéstrenme Que no lo son, Porque no soportaría verlas Muertas**. —lloro solo por imaginarlas en un cajón y llevándoles Flores todos los meses.

— **Madre No llores** —Me dice Quinn abrasándome

— **Tengo Miedo** —Les confieso— **Aleksi** **Ivanov no se quedara con los brazos cruzado**

— **Lo sabemos Y estaremos preparadas para esa ocasión** —Responde santana mientras lee un sms en su celular — **Me tengo que Ir —** se acerca hacia a Mi — **Perdón por gritarte** —Me susurra con un abrazo — **Te Quiero**

— **Yo También Hija** —contesto y se marcha con Romero.


	30. Chapter 30

Dos días después…

 **«Perdóname, por favor, te necesito.»**

Cinco días después…

 **«Rach, pequeña; tengo que explicarte tantas cosas, por favor responde.»**

Dos días después…

 **«Me volveré loca si no vuelvo a verte nena, por favor, perdóname.»**

Tres días después…

 **«Recuerda que te sigo perteneciendo y tú me perteneces. Te Amo.»**

Un día después…

 **« Te Amo no lo olvides »**

¿Cómo puedo volver a confiar en Ella?

He dejado de llorar, solo como por mi bebe y no duermo por las noches, Britt está preocupada. Mi vida era Brandon y ahora ya no está conmigo. Pero esta Mi bebe y el es mi prioridad

Me sorprende que no haya venido con su furia a azotar mi puerta ni ha mandado a John a buscarme a la fuerza.

En estos días Judy ha venido hablar con nosotras, pero no vino a justificar a sus hijas, solo quería saber como estábamos y que contara con ella para lo que sea. Por alguna razón sentí que Judy estaba enojada con las Fabray.

Escucho que acaba de llegar Britt y por la cara que trae no le ha ido bien.

— **Como te fue? —** Pregunte

— **Mal, hable con El encargado de la cafetería que trabajaba Y me ha dicho que no puede volver a contratarme. —** Que raro.

— **Pero no te dijo cual es la razón al no contratarte?**

— **No —** Esto es muy extraño, Por lo que me contado Britt, jamás ha tendido problema con el encargado **— La última oportunidad que me queda es ir al Club.**

— **Si tú vas, Yo también iré**

— **No Rach, para tu estado no es agradable ese lugar—** Me dice seria **—Tu tienes que cuidarte, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino/a ¿Ok?**

— **Está bien —** Respondo de mala gana

* * *

BRITT

Entro por la parte delantera del club, pero el grandulón de la puerta me detiene.

— **Vamos Tito déjame pasar**

— **Sabe el jefe que estas Aquí?**

— **No, pero necesito hablar con Él —** Se hace a un lado y me da el paso **—Ahora Vuelvo —** Me dice alejándose, Mientras yo camino hacia la barra cruzándome con borrachos irrespetuosos, los empujo y sigo mi camino.

— **Hola Scott—** saludo y El se gira al escuchar mi voz.

— **Britt, Ho...Hola —** contesta mirando por todo lados **— ¿Qué haces Aquí?**

— **Vine hablar con Bill, Necesito Trabajar —** Frunzo el ceño, porque Scott no deja de mirar Quien entra y sale del club **—Te sucede Algo?**

— **No —** Esfuerza una sonrisa, en ese momento Llega mi ex jefe.

— **Britt, Querida ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

— **Quiero Volver —** Fui directa **— Necesito Trabajar**

— **Ya he contratado a otras chicas —** Me dice **—Lo siento, No puedo**

— **Vamos Bill, Solo dame esta Noche, Ya mañana sabré que haré. —** El suspira nervioso mirando a Scott y a tito.

— **Una noche, Después Te vas —** Yo asiento **—Ve a cambiarte en media hora te quiero en el escenario—** Corro hacia la parte de atrás del escenario dirigiéndome al que era mi cambiador. Miro los dichosos disfraces y me pongo el que más me gusto, con este vestido solo con verme se excitaran.

Me miro al espejo en cuerpo entero, el vestido rojo es trasparente si se acercan se pueden ver que no llevo brasier. Me miro al escuchar que golpean la puerta.

— **Que pasa? —** Pregunto a Tito cuando le abro.

— **El jefe Te quiere en su despacho—** Me dice y rápidamente se va.

Tengo 20 Minuto antes de salir, espero que Bill no se halla arrepentido.

* * *

La puerta esta semi abierta, doy dos golpe pero nadie responde.

— **Bill? —** Lo llamo al entrar, pero cero respuestas .Me acerco a su escritorio que está lleno de papeles Y le echo un vistazo algunos.

— **Es de mala educación andar de chismosa—** Lentamente me voy girando hasta quedar de frente con la dueña de esa Voz **—Hola cariño —** sonríe contenta.

— **No Me llames así. —** Contesto Enojada **— ¿Qué haces Acá?**

— **No es obvio —** Me Dice mirándome **—Vine a Buscarte—** Esta loca

— **Déjame en paz Santana. Ya no somos Nada —** Me toma del brazo para que retroceda cuando paso a su lado **—No me Toques! —** De un tirón me deshago de su agarre **—Que haces!**? **—** De un portazo cierra la puerta y le Mete seguro

— **Crees que voy a permitir que salgas ASI Al escenario? —** Como supo.

— **Me estas vigilando? Como sabias que Yo estaba Aquí?**

— **Fácil, Amenace a Bill Y le ordene que me avisara cuando tú aparecieras—** Responde con tanta normalidad **—He hecho lo mismo con el encargado de la cafetería que tu trabajabas—** Me acerco a Ella rápidamente y la bofeteo

— **¿! PORQUE LO HICISTE!? —** Tengo ganas de matarla, necesitaba ese trabajo

— **Porque no quiero que trabajes, quiero que vuelvas conmigo—** confiesa

— **Estas enferma. No volveré contigo, te lo deje claro la Última vez que nos vimos**

— **Entonces Mátame—** Me agarra de la mano Y apoya en mi palma un Arma que Ella ha sacado, luego la punta del arma lo apoya en su pecho donde está el corazón **—Dispara justo Ahí —** Ella suelta mi mano Y Yo tiemblo **— Aprieta el gatillo —** Con fuerza apoyo más el arma en su pecho asiéndole que ella saque un quejido de dolor. Pero Doy unos pasos hacia atrás llorando mientras arrogo el arma— **Britt—** Me abraza fuerte, pero con los puño le golpeo el pecho.

— **hija de puta… —** Le agarro fuerte de la camisa **— ¡TE ODIO!**

— **Lose, Pero Yo te Amo —** Me besa con la misma sed que he tenido todo este tiempo lejos de Ella, me abraza como si no fuera real y fuese sólo un sueño del que ninguna de las dos quiere despertar **—Deja que Te explique…Por favor**

— **Habla... —** Ordeno

— **Aquí no, en casa te contare todo, no más mentiras Ni secretos.**

 **PERDON POR LOS ERRORES**


	31. Chapter 31

SANTANA

— **Buenos días cariño** —Ella Ya esta despierta esperándome con el desayuno—c **omo dormiste?** —Me siento a su lado y pongo entre medio la bandeja

 **—Excelente** —Responde

 **—Me Alegro** —Agarro la taza de café y tomo un sorbo, Quiero calentar mi garganta antes de Hablar sobre Anoche.

Una vez que habíamos llegado a mi casa, Le conté todo sobre Mi pasado, las fotos, videos que vio Y lo más Importante le hable sobre El origen sobre mi verdadero padre.

 **—Estas tostadas están buenísima** — Me dice mientras mastica.

 **—Hay que hablar Britt** —No quiero esperar mas

— **Anoche ya hablamos suficiente** —contesta — **He tomado una decisión** —Ella deja lo que está haciendo y se levanta. Esto me alarma, corro a su lado Y de rodilla le pido que no me deje.

 **—Por favor nena no me abandones, Ya sabes todo sobre Mí**

 **— Santana ¿qué haces? , levántate** — Me ordena tomándome de los hombros— **Mi amor no voy a dejarte. Quiero darte otra oportunidad** —La abrazo fuerte levantándola levemente del suelo.

 **—Gracias cielo, gracias** — beso todo su rostro Y ella suelta una carcajada — **Te amo** —La beso suavemente al principio, dejando que se adapte a las sensaciones, y luego, le chupo el labio inferior, tirando de ella más cerca. Necesito más.

 **—San…Espera** — se separa de Mi con la respiración corta — **Tengo que contarte Algo. Mejor dicho tu hermana debe saber que Rach...** —En ese instante su celular suela— **¿Qué te sucede?** —Pregunta Britt, alarmada — **¿Dónde estás?** —Pregunta con angustia. — **Ya voy para allá, Rachel. No te preocupes.** —Ella trataba de mantener la calma, pero le era imposible—. **Rachel no cuelgues el teléfono, ¿ok? ¿Rach? ¿Rachel? ¡Joder!** —la miro alertada por la extraña conversación

 **—Britt cálmate** —la sujeto de la cintura para que pare moverse— **¿Qué sucedió?**

 **—El Hijo de puta de Theo la golpeo** — Responde llorando. La abrazo Y pienso lo que le hará Quinn cuando se entere.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Rachel

Me dirijo a la puerta, de seguro Britt se olvido las llaves en el club.

— **Te has olvidado la llave?** —Abro y Me quedo sorprendida porque no es Britt sino Theo **—¿ Qué haces Aquí?** —Pregunto asustada

— **De verdad creíste que te dejaría en paz?** —Yo retrocedo cuando el avanza **—¿Quién te has creído que eres para dejarme?** —dijo, apretando los dientes

—. **¡¿Quién, maldita zorra**?!

El puño de Theo se movió rápidamente y me golpea el rostro que trastabilló unos pasos hacia atrás. Estuve a punto de caerme, pero en el último momento me agarró a una silla y frenó la caída.

— **¡Basta!** —le gritó a Theo, llevándose las manos al rostro dolorido —. **¡Basta!**

Theo volvió a golpearme sin mediar palabra. Intentó protegerse con los brazos, pero no llegó a tiempo. El puño de Theo impacta sobre mi cabeza.

Siento un fuerte mareo y me desplomó al suelo.

— **¿Quién te has creído que eres para dejarme, zorra? —** volvió a decir Theo con voz enervada **—.** **¡Solo eres una jodida inútil! ¡Una jodida estúpida! ¡Una jodida zorra!** —gritaba mientras le daba patadas sin descanso en el estómago, las costillas, la cara y la cabeza.

— **Carlos, por favor… Por favor... No me pegues más, te lo suplico** — imploro protegiéndome a mi bebe **—. Por favor** …

— **¡Es lo que te mereces! ¡Que te mate a golpes! ¡Por zorra! ¡Por inútil! ¡Por estúpida**! —Theo se inclinó hacia Mi y me tira del pelo brutalmente al tiempo

que las palabras estallaban en el aire—. **¿Quieres dejarme**? —preguntó mientras

la arrastraba por el salón. Manoteaba intentando zafarme, pero no lograba que Theo me soltara. Cuando me quiso levantarme en vilo, me moví y me libere. Corrió tambaleándome hasta la puerta, aturdida.

Alcanzo el pomo con la mano y lo giró. Pero en esos momentos Theo llega por detrás y cerró la puerta de un estrepitoso golpe.

— **¿Adónde demonios crees que vas?** —dijo, agarrándome de nuevo por la melena y tirándome al suelo. Gritó. Al caer, me golpe el costado con una silla. El dolor me atravesó el torso como un calambre.

— **Por favor… Por favor** … —suplico entre lágrimas.

Theo vuelve agarrarme arrastrándome hacia el salón.

— **Por favor, ¿qué, puta? Por favor, ¿qué?** —se burlaba.

De un impulso me lanzó contra la pared. Notó como me crujía la columna vertebral. Un nuevo puñetazo de Theo aterriza en mi nariz, aunque pude amortiguar el golpe con las manos. La sangre comenzó a nadar de mi , caliente y de manera alarmante.

Me estremecí. Pero Theo no se detuvo. Me empujó y me tiró al suelo.

— **Estás loca si piensas que voy a permitirte que me dejes** —vociferó—. **Antes te mato.**

Sentí una punzada de pánico. Un frío que me heló el corazón. Conocía a Theo.

No me quedaban fuerzas, ni siquiera para rogar a Theo que no le pegara más. Me quede quieta, protegiendo a mi bebe como una muñeca de trapo, recibiendo las patadas que su novio le daba en la cabeza, hasta que Mis ojos se cerraron y llegó la oscuridad. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas trazando surcos de dolor en el rostro.

El fuerte golpe de la puerta al cerrarse la sobresaltó. Temblaba. De miedo, de confusión, de dolor. Todo estaba en silencio. Theo se había ido. Durante un instante respire aliviada.

Moví los ojos en todas direcciones y trate de incorporarme. No podía. El cuerpo no respondía a las órdenes que le daba Mi cerebro.

Aturdida, con la cabeza a punto de estallarme y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me arrastre hasta la mesa del salón, tirando de ella misma, donde había dejado el móvil. Empuje el mantel y el teléfono cayó a mi lado. Lo aferre con mano temblorosa y llama a Britt.

— **Britt** —dije con esfuerzo.

— **¿Qué te sucede**? —pregunta Ella

— **Theo… Theo me ha pegado una paliza** —tartamudeó tratando de no tragarme la sangre que me salía de la nariz.

— **. ¿Dónde estás?**

— **En… En casa.**

— **Voy para allá**

— **No sé lo que me pasa, Britt** —dije de pronto— **Casi no veo y me dan punzadas en la cabeza. Me voy a volver loca de dolor…**

— **Ya voy para allá, Rachel. No te preocupes.** —Ella trataba de mantenerme en calma, pero le era imposible—. **Rachel no cuelgues el teléfono, ¿ok? ¿Rach? ¿Rachel? ¡Joder!** — Ya no escucho su voz ,todo se quedo en negro.

 _ **Fin**_ _ **Flashback**_

 _ **PERDON POR LOS ERORRES**_


	32. Chapter 32

**Quinn**

Estaba en una reunión cuando santana me llamo diciéndome que el maldito de Theo golpeo a mi Rachel. Cancele inmediatamente la reunión y salí como un demonio de la empresa.

Ahora estoy en el hospital esperando que Las horas pasaran lentamente. Parecía que las agujas plateadas de mi reloj de muñeca habían invertido el movimiento. Estoy desesperada. Rachel llevaba tres largas horas en el quirófano, de las nueve o diez que iba a durar aproximadamente la intervención.

Su cuerpo se debatía entre la vida y la muerte sobre la fría mesa de una sala de operaciones. La vida de Rachel pendía de un hilo muy fino.

Los médicos de guardia habían hablado claro. Rachel había sufrido varios traumatismos craneoencefálicos a consecuencia de los golpes y las brutales patadas que había recibido. El hijo de puta de Theo la había puesto al borde de la muerte.

— **¿Has avisado a su madre?** — pregunta santana

— **No He podido localizar su número.**

— **Yo tengo su Número Y la llamare** —Dice Britt

— **Gracias**

— **Todo va a salir bien** —Me animó mi hermana, apretándome el brazo afectuosamente.

— **Eso espero** — no me salían las palabras. La quería tanto, que la sola idea de perderla me aterraba—. **No la puedo perder** — dije mirando fijamente a mi hermana.

— **No la vas a Perder** —aseveró Santana —. **Rachel es una persona fuerte y valiente. Va a salir de esta, ya lo verás…**

Sacudo la cabeza.

— **Ese hijo de puta** … —masculle entre dientes.

— **Ya le llegará su hora** —dice san —. **Ahora lo más importante es Rachel, y que saldrá bien de la operación. Ya nos encargaremos después de ese cabrón.**

Dos horas después salió del quirófano una enfermera, para informarles que todo estaba bien y que la operación seguía su curso sin complicaciones.

Shelby, la madre de Rachel, llegó al hospital una hora y media más tarde.

La reconoció enseguida en cuanto la vio doblar la esquina del pasillo.

Rachel se parecía extraordinariamente a ella, aunque su madre presentara un aspecto demacrado en esos instantes. Pero tenía su mismo corte de cara y compartían aquel insólito color de ojos.

— **¿Eres Quinn?** — preguntó nerviosa.

— **Sí** —respondí, inclinándome y dándole un par de besos.

— **Soy Shelby, la madre de Rachel** —se presentó. Hablaba con cansancio—. **¿Qué… Qué han dicho los médicos?**

— **Hace casi dos horas ha salido una enfermera para decirnos que de momento todo está bien. Hay que esperar a que finalice la operación.**

Shelby se echó a llorar.

— **Dios mío…** —susurró, llevándose la mano temblorosa a la boca.

La abrase calurosamente. Sabía el dolor que sentía en el alma. La impotencia, la rabia, el sufrimiento… Lo sabía porque yo estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

— **Gracias por estar con ella** —Me dijo en un tono de voz de sumo agradecimiento— **Rachel me ha hablado de ti**. —Sonrió con una mueca agridulce—. **Sé que la cuidas y que la proteges… Gracias.**

Los ojos de Shelby brillaban por el reflejo acuoso de las lágrimas.

— **No tienes que darme las gracias** — dije con tono cariñoso y educada — **Lo haría mil una veces si fuera necesario. Rachel se ha convertido en la persona más importante de mi vida. ¿Cómo no voy a tratarla como a una reina?** —Shelby volvió a sonreír

* * *

Después de una larga noche, al filo del cálido amanecer llegaron las tan ansiadas noticias.

— **La operación ha sido todo un éxito** —anunció el neurocirujano. Un hombre de unos sesenta años de piel y barba blancas. Todos suspiraron de alivio **—. Hemos podido extraer los coágulos y contener las hemorragias subaracnoideas que se habían presentado. El bebe también está fuera de peligro, Ella ha protegido los golpe con los brazos haciendo que le bebe no sufra daño.**

— **¿Bebe?** —Pregunte

— **SI, Hemos hecho los analices Y esta de 3 semana** —Respondió el Médico.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo, voy a tener un hijo y Rachel Me lo oculto. Miro a santana que con sus manos me pide que me calme, me conoce Muy bien.

— **Quiero verla** —No era una petición.

— **Está en la sala de observaciones. Su estado sigue revistiendo mucha gravedad. No puede recibir visitas, pero podres verla a través del cristal habilitado para ello** —indica el médico —. **Quiero advertirles algo, para que no les Toma por sorpresa. Le hemos tenido que cortar el pelo y rasurárselo en aquellas zonas donde se han practicado las incisiones.**

— **Gracias, doctor**

Qué importaba que le hubieran tenido que cortar el pelo, Lo único que quiero que se mejore Ella y Mi bebe.

— **Quinn, si no te importa quisiera verla Yo Primera—** Me dice Shelby.

— **Por supuesto, Yo entrare después—** Ella me agradece y seba

Observo A Britt que ha estado esquivando mi mirada desde que el doctor me informo sobre el embarazo de Rachel.

— **Tu sabia ¿Verdad? —** Me acerco a Ella, Pero Santana se interpone entre las dos **—RESPONDE! —** Grito

— **Cálmate Quinn, Britt no tiene la culpa que Rachel no te allá contado sobre el bebe—** Doy uno paso para atrás Y giro para la salida **—A Donde vas!? —** Pregunta mi hermana **—No hagas una Estupidez Quinn, vas a Hacer madre! —** Escucho que me grita. Voy a tener un hijo lose, pero A Theo le llego la Hora Y me Encargare de darle una _pequeña_ lección.


	33. Chapter 33

Me bajó del coche Y John ya estaba esperándome

— **Vigila que no entre nadie, cuando termine .has tu trabajo**

— **Ok**

Cruzó la calle mirando rápidamente a un lado y a otro.

El portal estaba casualmente abierto. Llamó al ascensor y subí al tercero. No tengo ninguna prisa. Quería saborear cada instante, aunque la rabia me incendiaba las venas. El ascensor se detuvo y salí de él contrayendo las mandíbulas. Al otro lado de la puerta de la casa se oían risas ahogadas. Negué con la cabeza en silencio mientras tocaba el timbre hasta casi fundirlo.

Theo abrió la puerta con expresión hosca.

— **¿Quién demonios…?**

No terminó la frase, Que le agarró del cuello con la mano derecha y lo arrastre hasta la pared de enfrente.

— **Ven aquí, hijo de puta** —dije, dándole un fuerte golpe contra el tabique. La zorra que esta con este gritó, pero ni siquiera repare en ella.

— **¿Quién Mierda…? —** Theo tenía una expresión entre confusión y miedo.

— **Solo te voy a decir una cosa** —dije en tono amenazante, obligando a callar a Theo— **Golpeaste a la mujer equivocada** —Theo trata de librarse de mis manos vuelvo a golpearlo contra el tabique cuando intuí sus intenciones— **Tu vida depende de la suya** —continúe, apretándole la garganta. El rostro de Theo comenzó a congestionarse— **Casi Matas a mi bebe ,Rachel está embarazada** — lo empujo de nuevo contra la pared.

Aflojó los dedos y Theo toma una profunda bocanada de aire mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello, tosiendo.

— **Ojalá se muera** —masculla con los ojos llenos de desprecio y de furia—.

 **La muy zorra quería dejarme… Dejarme** —dijo subiendo el tono de voz—. **¡A mí!** — volví hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara. Su nariz crujicrujió bajo Mis nudillos. El cayó contra la pared. Lo Tome de la pechera y volvió a golpearlo.

— **¡Eres un hijo de puta y un cobarde!** —vocifere—. **Pero yo te voy a enseñar** … —Mi puño aterrizó en la boca de Carlos, rompiéndole varios dientes. Lo tiró al suelo estrepitosamente—. **¡Vamos!** —Lo incito, relamiendo el momento—. **¿A mí no me pegas? ¿Conmigo no te atreves? Solo te atreves con Rachel…¿verdad?**

Theo se levanta, tambaleante y con la cara bañada en sangre y se abalanza sobre Mi, le dio una patada en el estómago, se encogió sobre sí mismo y gritó entre dientes.

— **Así es como se comporta los de tu calaña, ¿no es cierto?** —rugi—. Son unos acomplejados; siempre demostrando su fuerza y su superioridad con los más débiles.

— **¡MALDITA!** — se lanza de nuevo. Pero le esquivó sin ningún esfuerzo. Lo tomo por la espalda y lo empujó contra la pared.

— **Conmigo no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? No eres tan machito, tan hombre** …

EL intenta levantarse, pero no podía. Resopló, enfurecido. Se sentía dolorido y humillado. Lo tiro al suelo y saco mi arma, El se asusta enseguida.

— **No vas a volver a tomar ni a golpear a otra mujer** —Apunto a sus manos y le disparo, haciéndole dos agujero en cada lada .El grita, llora, patalea.

Pero no me importa me giró, dedicándole una mirada mezcla de indiferencia y desprecio a la zorra que estaba Ahí Y desaparezco detrás de la puerta.

Una vez que Salí del ascensor, le indique a John lo que tenía que hacer.

— **Has que la Puta que esta con El no habrá la boca o sino encárgate de Ella** — Le ordeno.

* * *

Dos días después, los médicos desentubaron a Rachel para restaurar su respiración normal tras la fuerte sedación que le habían puesto en la intervención quirúrgica.

Afortunadamente el proceso de desconexión de la ventilación mecánica no tuvo ningún contratiempo y Rachel empezó a respirar por sí misma.

— **Han encontrado Muerto a Theo** —anunció Santana. Aparte lentamente los ojos Del cristal y la miró de reojo **— ¿Has sido tú verdad?** — preguntó mientras me observaba expectante

— **Le di una buena paliza, John se encargo del resto** —afirme volviendo la vista hacia Rachel.

— **¡Bien!** —Exclama Ella sin poder contener su entusiasmo—. **Esa es mi hermanita** —dijo, palmeándome la espalda **— se lo merecía, Mira como ha dejado a Rachel.**

* * *

Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente lo que le permitía la hinchazón que tenía en ellos. El médico entro, Yo lo escuchaba afuera de la habitación.

— **¿Qué tal estás?** —preguntó el médico.

— **Cansada, pero bien.**

— **¿Sabes cómo te llamas?**

— **Sí. Rachel.**

El cirujano asintió, conforme.

— **¿Cuántos años tienes, Rachel?**

— **Veinticinco.**

— **¿Y sabes cuándo es tu cumpleaños?** —continuó el cirujano.

— **Sí, el 15 de mayo.**

— **Muy bien. Rachel, ¿recuerdas por qué estás en el hospital?**

— **Porque mi ex novio me ha pegado una paliza** —respondió con templanza.

— **Sí. Has sufrido varios traumatismos craneoencefálicos que han dado lugar a Una serie de hemorragias en la cabeza que hemos tenido que operar para que no causaran daños cerebrales permanentes** —empezó a explicarle el médico

— **¿Y Mi Bebe?** —Pregunta Ella Y Yo siento un nudo en el estomago

— **Por suerte no sufrió daño, pero tienes que ir con una obstetra para saber cómo va el desarrollo del bebe.**

— **OK.**

* * *

10 minutos después, nos indica que podemos entrar

— **Ahora Ve tu Quinn** — Me dice Shelby, Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Al entrar Ella no nota mi presencia, esta con la cabeza de costado mirando a la nada.

— **Rachel…** —Murmuro .Ella de apoco se gira

— **Quinn…** —Dice con la barbilla temblando. Me acerco Y pude notar los moretones y la hinchazón.

— **Tenemos Mucho de qué hablar, Pero eso lo aremos cuando salgas de Aquí Y te llevare derecho a mi casa. Allá te cuidare Mejor.**

— **No es necesario…** —Empezó a decir Y eso me hizo enfurecer

— **Por supuesto que es necesario Rachel, Estas esperando A mi Hijo. Ya una vez te deje Y mira donde estas** —La miro a los ojos para que me explique porque me oculto su embarazo pero esta me esquiva. Me rindo Y le dijo— **Tu madre está afuera, Britt la llamo.**

— **Quiero verla** —Me dice mirando a la ventana

— **Le diré que pase** — Salgo frustrada por el actitud de Rachel .Ella no sabe lo que les pera, se convertirá en mi esposa quiera o no.

 **PERDÓN CON LOS ERRORES**


	34. Chapter 34

— **Hija…** —Me dice tratando inútilmente de controlar el llanto.

— **Mamá…** —dije. Shelby se acerca y me besa la frente.

— **¿Cómo te encuentras?** — pregunta a media voz, llorando.

— **Bien, mamá. No llores, por favor —** la consolé—. **Todo está bien**

— **No, nada está bien, Vi como Quinn salió enojada ¿Por qué le has ocultado sobre tu embarazo?** —Si supieras porque lo he hecho.

— **Porque Ya no estamos Juntas Y prefiero criar a mi hijo yo sola—** Ella Me mira mal.

— **Estas cometiendo un error. Quinn También tiene derecho de criar a su hijo**

— **No quiero hablar de esto contigo** —Respondo

— **No sé qué ha pasado entre ustedes Dos, pero sé que Quinn no te dejara sola. Desde que está Aquí no ha dejado de preocuparse por ti .Esa mujer te Ama Rachel** —Me dice Shelby Y mi corazón salta de alegría por escuchar eso.

* * *

— **Rach perdóname no debí dejarte sola** —Dice Britt cuando apena entra — **No tendría que haberme ido con santana…**

— **Santana? Volviste con Ella?** —Pregunto Frunciendo el ceño.

— **Le he dado otra oportunidad** —Responde mirándome

— **Te has vuelto loca? O acaso te amenazo para que este con Ella?**

— **Santana jamás me aria daño. Lo único que te voy a decir, deja que Quinn te explique sobre esos videos Y de su pasado** —Ella sabe Algo la conozco.

— **Porque la tengo que escuchar? Con lo que vi en los videos es suficiente para saber que tengo que alejarme de Quinn.**

— **Se merece una oportunidad Y cuando Ella te cuente todo, hay decides si volver o no con Quinn** —Dice Britt.

— **Porque tanto Misterio? Si tú sabes dímelo**

— **A Mi no me corresponde hablar por Quinn. Te lo repito otra vez dale la chance que te explique sobre esos videos** — No entiendo porque no me lo dice Y listo.

* * *

Solo han pasado Dos semana desde que estuve la conversación con Britt. Quinn ha estado al pendiente con mi progreso y con el estado de nuestro bebe, Pero no me ha dirigido la palabra. Desde que llego solo habla con el médico.

— **Dime doctor puedo llevarme a mi Mujer a casa?** — ¿su mujer? La miro, pero la muy desgraciada no hace contacto conmigo.

— **Aun no le he dado el alta** —Responde el médico — **Tanto Ella como el bebe están bien ,solo tiene que hacer reposo Y…..**

— **Quiero el Alta voluntaria** —Le Interrumpe rápidamente Quinn— **Me encargare personalmente que Ella no haga ningún tipo de esfuerzo** — Contesta como si nada, como si no estuviera ahí.

— **Entonces le diré a mi secretaria que tenga listo el Acta.**

— **Perfecto Y gracias doctor** —se estrechan la mano Y el médico sale de la habitación.

— **Porque mierda decides sin consultarme?** —Pregunto Frustrada — **Ni pienses que me iré a vivir contigo** —Ella se voltea inmediatamente

— **Ya veremos** —Se ríe la muy hija de su madre **— En mi casa estarás bien protegida y cuidada.**

— **Me iré a la casa de mi madre, lejos de Ti** —Le advierto

— **No me desafíes Rachel Y te lo digo muy enserio** — En su mirada no había rastro que estuviera mintiendo — **Así que prepárate que en media hora te vengo a buscar** — Se marcha dejándome sola en esta habitación que será la última vez que estaría aquí.


	35. Chapter 35

John avisa por su celular que habrá el portón eléctrico de la casa de Quinn, Inmediatamente le hacen caso. Fabray que esta sentada a mi lado se le ha pasado todo el camino mirando su móvil, aunque por momento siento su Miranda en mi cuello. Yo sigo mirando por la ventanilla del coche.

John estaciona el coche y se baja abrirme la puerta.

— **Gracias —** Intento salir pero Quinn me alza como si fuéramos recién casado **—** **Puedo caminar** **—** Le digo, hace que no me escucha .Paso mis brazo a su cuello Y siento ese delicioso perfume que usa.

Entramos a la casa Y echo un vistazo al despacho cuando cruzamos por la sala, Ha cambiado la puerta.

— **Destroce Todo cuando tú te Marchaste** —Responde Quinn Mientras sube a las escalera, Me vio donde iba mi vista.

Con el pie abre la puerta de su habitación Y con cuidado me pone en la cama.

— **Le pediré a Nina que Te haga algo para que comas —** Dice mientras se desabotona la camisa

— **Que haces? —** Pregunto enseguida

— **Cambiarme—** Responde con obviedad, saca una remera polo de color rosa Y se lo coloca.

— **No podrías cambiarte a otra Habitación? —** Gira Y joder ese Maldito polar le queda excelente.

— **Rachel no me iré a otro cuarto** —Se mira una vez más al espejo Y sale de la de la habitación, ¿vamos a dormir juntas?

* * *

Una Hora después Nina me trago una deliciosa sopa de pollo Y jugo de Naranja.

— **Gracias Nina —** coloca la bandeja sobre mis piernas **.**

— **De nada ¿Cómo se encuentra?** **—** Me pregunta preocupada

— **Un poco mejor —** intento Sonreír

— **Aquí estarás Muy bien atendida. Quinn me pidió que esté pendiente de Ti—** Giro los ojos

— **No es necesario Nina, Yo puedo bajar Y prepararme Algo**

— **A mi no me molesta, Usted Debe hacer reposo por el bebe —** Pongo mi mano en Mi panza, _Mi angelito_ **— Deje que Quinn la Mime como lo hacía Antes**

— **Hace mucho trabajan Tu Y John para la Familia Fabray?**

— **Ambos empezamos con El señor Héctor, cuando se caso con la señora Judy .El se encargo de que Todo nosotros obedeciéramos a la señora de la casa. Pero la señora Fabray jamás nos trato Mal .La Ultima vez que la vi Muerta en vida fue cuando Falleció el Señor Héctor—** Me Cuenta Nina con una pena claramente apreciaba a su Patrón.

— **Hace mucho Falleció cierto?** **—** Pregunto Mientras tomo la sopa

— **No hace más de 5 años —** ¿5 años? , Pero si Quinn me digo que su padre murió cuando ella Tenía 14 Años, Otra mentira más en su caja de secreto **— Porque Te quedaste como sorprendida? ¿No lo sabías?**

— **Tranquila Nina, Si lo sabia…Solo Me quede Pensando en Algo —** Sonrió para Que no sospeche que le Miento.

— **Ok —** Me dice no Muy segura **— Me iré abajo, Volveré más Tarde**

Una vez sola me viene los recuerdo de los videos, Fotos Y de Quinn Diciéndome que me Ama después de hacer el Amor. ¿También será Mentira que me Ama?

* * *

Pov Quinn

Las custodias de mi Madre me saludan mientras aparcaba el coche.

Al entrar a Su casa Miro enseguida El sillón de cuero, Aun siento la sensación que Mi padre está ahí sentado esperándonos a Santana Y A Mi Para regañarnos O Para Mirar un Partido de Futbol. Aunque no llevamos su Sangre, El nos ha presentado como sus Hijas a sus amigos Y socios.

 _ **Flashback**_

Nuestro padre ha alquilado el hotel Beverly Hilton para Festejar su cumpleaños, Es un Hombre poderoso que con un chasquido de dedo Tiene lo que el desee.

Con santana vemos como la gente que va entrando lo saluda Pero él no se despeja de Mi madre, Que por cierto esta hermosa con ese vestido. John su hombre de confianza nos viene a buscar para llevarnos a zona Vip son ordenes de mi Padre.

— **Que hacen en un Rincón?** —Pregunta Héctor

— **No conocemos a Nadie** —Responde santana agachando la Mirada.

— **¡Levanta la cabeza!** —Ordena con su voz potente — **No Quiero Que mis socios o amigos piensen que son unas Tontas Tímidas—** separa Y camina hasta la barandas de madera, apoya sus manos — **Miren estas Personas** —Nos dice Y Ambas nos paramos a cada lado quedando Mi padre en el Medio— **Si algo me pasara…**

— **Padre...** —Digo

— **¡Cállate!** — Me dice inmediatamente **— Si Algo Me sucediera Que me impedirá seguir con MI Imperio, Ustedes serán mis Sucesoras** —Dice Afirmando que así será **— Las Gentes que están Ahí abajo quedan aprovecharse de Ustedes, es por eso que he dejado una carpeta con todas las informaciones que deben saber—** No me imaginaria que Alguien de sus socios se atrevería a Traicionarlo — **John se encargara de Dártelo Quinn cuando sea el momento.**

— **Por Que A Mi?, Yo no sé si podre con Todo lo que Tienes**

— **Si podrás Porque confió en Ustedes. Tu Principalmente te encargaras de la Mi empresa Y de los hoteles** —Me dice Y se voltea para mirar a santana — **Se que A Ti te gustan los Juegos, Es por eso que te dejo Mi casino serás la encargada que ese club sea uno de los Mejores** —Mi hermana no dice Nada solo afirma con la cabeza.

— **Que hacen Mis Tres Personas Favorita Aquí Arriba?** —Nos giramos al escuchar la vos de Judy.

— **Solo charlaba con nuestras Hijas cariño** —Dice El mientras la toma de la cintura

— **Ok, entonces Bajemos. Vamos a seguir con la fiesta, hay varios invitados que preguntan por ti** —Dice nuestra madre

* * *

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

— **Quinn?..** —Me dice Mi madre — **Que pasa?**

— **Nada mama, solo recordé a Mi padre**

— **Te entiendo A mi me pasa lo mismo** — Responde con una mirada Triste — **Pero Dime, ¿Como esta Rachel?**

— **Ella está Bien, Ahí algo que tiene que saber**

— **Ven vamos al Jardín, he preparado café** —La sigo. El Jardín es el lugar favorita de Judy para charlar— **Entonces que tengo saber**? — Me sirve café

— **Serás Abuela** —contesto Y casi derrama café — **Rachel está Embarazada**

— **Felicidades Hija…—** Me agarra la mano emocionada — **No estás contesta?**

— **Claro que si madre, pero me hubiera gustado que Rachel me lo dijera No un Medico.**

— **Rachel Tendrá sus Motivos** —Dice Judy

— **Si ella Me Hubiese dicho sobre su embarazo, No la habría dejado sola** —Soy una idiota por dejarla sin mi Protección.

— **No es tu Culpa Quinn, No te atormentes .Ahora lo Que tienes que hacer es cuidarla Y ser atenta con Ella.**

— **Como lo hacía Papa contigo**

— **Si—** Dice sonriendo — **El también estaría contento al saber que tendría un nieto/ta**

— **Lose** —digo Y miro el cielo.

 **PERDON POR LOS ERRORES. LES INVITO A LEER MI ONE –SHOT DE SUPERCORP.**


	36. Chapter 36

Me despierto por los susurros de Quinn, Anoche Ella pensó que dormía y que no escucharía cuando se acostaba en la cama.

— **¡** _ **Deja a mi madre!**_ **—** murmuraba con violencia **—** _ **¡No la hagas daño!**_ —Me quedé helada, con el corazón a mil. Sus palabras, llenas de furia **— ¡Suéltala!**

— **Quinn** —La empujé en el hombro con las dos mano — **¡Despierta!** — Mi Grito atravesó su pesadilla. Abrió los ojos y se incorpora, mirándome frenéticamente.

— **¿Qué?..¿Que paso?** — dice pasando su mano por la cara

— **Tenías una pesadilla** **¿** **Qué estabas soñando?**

— **No me acuerdo** —Ella negó con la cabeza, se que esta Mintiéndome pero no voy a insistir

— **Ok** — Amague para salir de la cama, pero Ella me lo impide agarrando Mi brazo— **No me Toques** — Me suelta.

— **No Quiero Pelear Rache** l —Dice mientras se levanta — **Traeré el desayuno** —sale de la habitación, mejor dicho se escapa para no responder sobre lo que soñó. Miro el reloj Y apenas son las 7:30am.

* * *

Después de terminar el desayuno en silencio, Quinn me avisa que tengo consulta con la doctora que le Recomendó judy.

Me pongo un vestido de color rosado Y me maquillo un poco. Los moretones de la cara se están yendo Y el pelo va creciendo en la parte donde Me operaron.

Una vez lista salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras, saludo a John Y Nina Que están en la sala.

— **Quinn la espera en el Auto** —Dice John

— **Ok** —cuando Salgo afuera, Quinn está apoyada en su Audi Blanco mirando su teléfono Y como si la llamara Me observa atreves de sus anteojos de sol. Camino hasta la puerta del acompañante.

— **Estas preciosa** —Dice sonriendo

— **Gracias** —Me acomodo en el asiento Y Ella hace lo mismo en su lado, Hoy va vestida muy informal Y no voy a negar que le queda excelente es como si las ropa que usa fuera echa exclusiva para ella.

Uno de los guardias avisa a los demás que nos marchamos e Inmediatamente abren el Portón eléctrico, Me sorprendo que esta vez Quinn no atraviese las calles de NY con gran velocidad como le gusta manejar Ella.

— **Con Tanto Guardaespaldas que tienes será difícil escapar de Ti** — Me arrepiento al instante de lo que Dije. Ella me mira Y obviamente no le gusto me comentario.

— **Quieres escapar Rachel?** —Aprieta su mandíbula — **Has el intento cariño Y veras que con un chasquido de dedos Te encontrare.**

— **No quise decir eso….**

— **Mejor cállate** — Me advierte Y me contuve para no darle una bofetada por esa actitud.

* * *

El camino a la clínica Fue silencioso, solo se escuchaba la radio del auto. Quinn sigue manejando tranquila sin apuro, dobla a la derecha para meterse al estacionamiento.

Aparca el coche y sale para dirigirse a mi puerta, pero yo salgo por mi misma sin necesidad de su caballerosidad.

Me toma de la mano para entrar a la clínica, intento soltarme pero es imposible. Pasamos por el pasillo Y Quinn saluda a los pacientes que esperan que sean atendidos.

— **Hola, Mi mujer viene a ver a la Doctora Blum** —Le dice a la secretaria colorada.

— **Ok, ¿Su hombre?** —Me pregunta la colorada

— **Rachel Fabray** —Dice enseguida Quinn, sin dejar que Yo responda.

— **Tomen asiento Mientras que yo le avise a la doctora—** Hablo la secretaria.

Nos sentamos, pero no puedo quedarme callada

— **Eres una idiota, no vuelvas a decir que soy tu Mujer** —La miro para que entienda. Ella acerca su rostro al mío

— **Lo eres, siempre lo fuiste Y no vas a cambiar eso** —Sus ojos verde potente mira mis labios, se que Quiere besarme, pero se contiene.

— **La Doctora dice que pueden pasar** — Escucho a la secretaria Y Quinn se separa.

— **Quinn, Tu madre no me había dicho que te había casado** —Dice la Doctora, es una mujer muy bella— **Llámame Casandra** —Me dice

— **Aun no es mi Esposa, pero pronto será Mi prometida** —Afirma la Tonta de Fabray.

— **Me alegro por las dos.** **Díganme cuál es la razón de su consulta?**

— **Estoy embarazada Y queremos saber sobre el estado del Bebe** —Respondo

— **Ok,** **acuéstate en la camilla Voy a examinarte** —Quinn me toma la mano entre las suyas y se las lleva al pecho — **Está un poco frío —** dice la doctora.

A continuación desliza el aparato por mi interior sin quitarle ojo a la pantalla y la pequeña habitación se llena de unos zumbidos y unos golpeteos distorsionados. Casandra emite sonidos extraños mientras aprieta botones con una mano y con la otra hace presión con la sonda. No duele.

Nada duele porque todavía estoy insensible. Y de repente deja de mover la mano y de pulsar botones en el ecógrafo.

— **Todo está bien, Rache** l —Quinn me aprieta la mano con fuerza, tanto que al final siseo de dolor. Afloja de inmediato y levanta poco a poco la cabeza hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos — **Mira les mostrare a su bebe** —Quinn mira la pantalla

— **No veo nada** —Dice Fabray .En la pantalla sólo distingo borrones en blanco y negro

— **ahí está. Ese embrión que ahora es** **del tamaño de una semilla de sésamo Es tu bebe Quinn** — Ella sonríe y en sus ojos veo que quiere llorar de felicidad al ver a su hijo— **Quieres que imprima la ecografía?**

— **Si por favor —** Responde Quinn Y besa mi mano antes de moverse a un costado para que Yo me pueda levantar.

Luego La doctora me indica que nada de alcohol o cigarrillo, ni exceso con el deporte, comer alimento variados Y Mucha Fruta.

Salimos de la clínica tomadas de la mano, Quinn guarda en su bolsillo la pequeña foto. Nos metemos en el coche, antes de arrancar Quinn lee un sms en su celular.

— **Santana nos invita almorzar… ¿Quieres Ir?** —No es mala idea Y de paso veo a Britt

— **Claro** — sonríe, pone Primera y salimos.


	37. Chapter 37

— **Este es el Nuevo Fabray** — Dice Santana mientras me devuelve la foto de mi bebe— **Felicidades**

— **Gracias, después iré a lo de mama para mostrarle a su nieto** —Me acomodo en el sillón de su despacho, Mientras que las chicas hacen el almuerzo Y de paso lo demás privacidad se que quieren charlar a solas.

— **Hablando de mama, sea puesto bastante pesada en esta semana. Quiere También que le dé Nietos** — Responde con fastidio

— **Ya sabes cómo es, Ella Dice que Quiere nieto ahora no cuando sea una anciana** —sonríe

— **Lose, exagera un poco.**

— **Esta mañana estuve una pesadilla** — digo y deja de sonreír— **Rachel fue testigo, Me despertó Ella. Quería que le cuente sobre el sueño, Pero le mentí que no me acordaba.**

— **Debiste decirle, Yo he dejado tener esas malditas pesadilla cuando me desahogue con Britt. Ahora puedo dormir profundamente sin tener miedo a soñar** — Me acuerdo cuando amanecíamos en el club solo para no recordar ese dichoso día— **Ya una vez le mentimos a las chicas Y mira lo que Paso. Si Britt no me hubiera dado otra Oportunidad, seguramente estaría encerrada en el casino o Peleando en un club clandestino.**

— **Pero gracias a Dios que Te perdono** — Digo sonriendo aunque no me gustaría ver a mi hermana en un Hospital.

* * *

— **Santana También puso guardaespaldas al rededor de la casa?**

— **Sí, Es bastante exagerada** —Responde Britt mientras pone en el horno la a lasaña— **Cada vez que salgo de compra o al súper me acompaña uno de esos Gorila**

— **Quinn es igual, no creo que la cárcel tenga tanta seguridad como Nuestras casas** — Ambas soltamos una carcajada — **será difícil el día que quiera escaparme de Fabray.**

— **Estás loca** —dice Britt sonriendo

— **Que es tan gracioso?** —Pregunta Quinn entrando a la cocina junto con Santana

— **Nada** —Respondo en seco. Santana le da un beso en el cuello a su chica ante de agarrar dos botella de agua.

— **Así que Ahora te pondrás Gorda** —Me dice Santana riéndose mientras lanza una de las botellas a Quinn. Esta la agarra fácilmente

— **Vete a la mierda** —Le digo Y suelta una carcajada más fuerte.

— **Te compadezco hermanita por sus cambios de Humor que Tendrá** —Quinn me mira y sonríe

— **Lose** —Dice rodando los ojos.

— **Cariño, mejor ve a poner los platos a la mesa** —Dice Britt

— **Claro. Quinn ayúdame** — Esta la sigue Y ambas se van al comedor.

Britt saca la bandeja de lasaña del horno y lo deja sobre la mesada

— **Se ve delicioso, Me está dando antojo de demorar todo** —Britt se ríe Y saca de la heladera queso rallado y lo desparrama por toda la lasaña.

— **Ahora sí, Vamos almorzar** —Dice, mientras Yo la sigo.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, me fui derecho a mi habitación a encerrarme en el baño .Abro la tapa del inodoro Y Tiro todo lo que he comido, son las nauseas del embarazo no debí comer mucho.

— **Nena** —Dice Quinn al entrar al baño y me encuentra con la cabeza metida al inodoro — **Llamare a Casandra**

— **No, Ya se me pasara, son solo las nauseas** — Me alza para que me siente en la encimera del lavabo, mientras me enjuago la boca .Una vez que Termine Ella me lleva la cama.

— **Quieres que Te traiga algo?** — Me dice preocupada

— **Solo Quiero Dormir** —Respondo mientras me quito los zapatos y me pongo bajo las sabanas

— **Descansa nena** — Antes de irse Me da un beso en la frente.

* * *

Tengo tapado mi escritorio de papeles, no se por cual empezar. Mi celular suena Y atiendo sin mirar el nombre.

— **Señora Fabray, el Documento que me pidió está listo** —Me dice el notario **—Quiere que se lo alcance a la empresa?**

— **No es necesario jordan, Ahora mismo estoy en mi casa. Pasare personalmente a firmar.**

— **Ok, como usted diga** —Finalizo la llamada. He decidió que una vez me case con Rachel mis bienes también serán de Ella.


	38. Chapter 38

El sábado llego Y por la tarde Con Britt decidimos salir sin que las Fabray estén atrás de nosotras. Pero igual Romero y Hannibal nos vigila.

— **Mira este conjunto con forma de Conejo** —Me dice Britt emocionada

— **Es hermoso, pero aun no sabemos si es Nena o nene** —Le digo Mirando otras Ropitas de recién nacido. La verdad me llevaría todo lo que hay Aquí, son tan lindo las cosas de bebes.

Tuvimos recorriendo Todas las Tienda Y juguetería para bebes, no sabemos quién de las dos estaba más emocionada. Luego de varias horas caminando decidimos ir a una cafetería, al llegar nos encontramos con Alex y Maggie que enseguida nos invita a su mesa.

— **Que sorpresa encontrarlas Aquí?** —Dice Alex— **Anduvieron de compras?**

— **No. Solo Recorrimos Tiendas de Bebes** —Respondo Y Ambas frunce el ceño — **Estoy embarazada**

— **Felicidades** — Me dicen ambas

— **Un bebe les trae alegría Y Amor** —Dice Maggie

— **Ya me imagino a Quinn consentir a su bebe. Ya que con margarita le regalo dos bolsones de juguetes —Dice Alex riéndose**

— **Enserio?** —Pregunte Mientras el camarero nos traía nuestro pedido a Britt Y a Mí.

— **Sí, cuando se entero de mi embarazo, A los 5 meses Me mando una juguetería a Casa** —Responde Maggie — **Con santana es casi lo mismo, le regalo a Maggie en su primer añito una Moto a batería con dibujo de princesa**

— **Una moto?** —Pregunto Britt sorprendida

— **Sí. Las Fabray son muy exagera para regalar algo a un niño** —Todas reímos. En ese momento suena Mi celular avisándome que tengo un sms.

— _ **Cariño donde estas?**_ _— Pregunta Quinn_

— _ **En una cafetería, encontramos a Alex Y maggie**_ —contesto porque si no acabara llamándome por no responder

— _ **Me Gusta que Te Allan caído Bien. No demores no quiero que te canses**_ —Me dice preocupándose — _ **Si te sientes mal avísame por favor, iré Yo misma a Buscarte aunque este romero Ahí.**_

— _ **Estoy Bien Quinn**_ —Vuelvo a teclear

— _ **Ok Nena. Te Quiero**_ —Me Dice Y Mi corazón se derrite, Tengo tanta ganas decirle lo mismo, pero me detengo guardando mi móvil en mi cartera.

— **Unos días de estos, les avisare alas Fabray para que vallan a cenar Y de paso conocen a mi Hija** —Dice Maggie

— **Por Mi encantada** —Respondo

— **De seguro vamos a Ir** — Dice Britt.

* * *

Al bajar del coche, Encuentro otro Auto estacionado.

— **De Quien es este Auto?** —Le pregunto a uno de los seguridad

— **De la señorita Taña** —Responde.

Mis celos se apoderan de Mí, porque es una del montón a la que se ha follado Quinn

Entro a la casa Furiosa Y en instante Ambas salen del despacho.

— **Cariño…** —Me dice Quinn

— **Bueno…Yo me Marcho** —Dice Taña — **Adiós Rachel** — Se despide con una sonrisa cuando pasa a mi lado. Miro A Quinn para que me dé una explicación porque esa Zorra estaba en Nuestra Casa, Pero esa respuesta nunca Llego.

Suspiro y camino hasta la cocina pero Ella me detiene.

— **No me toques** —Le digo — **Estuve solo un par de Hora fuera Y Tu Ya metes a casa a una de Tus Zorras—** Explote

— **No es Así, Vino a Pedirme un Préstamo** —Responde enseguida— **Su padre se volvió alcohólico Y Descuido su empresa.**

— **Acaso No pudo pedir a Otra Persona? , Porque A Ti?**

— **Soy la Única que le puede prestar una cantidad que ella desee** — Mis celos están a un nivel 100.

— **Como Te lo va a pagar? Con sexo**? —Pregunte con ironía.

— **No digas Tontería Rachel** —Responde seria— **Sabes Perfectamente que nunca te engañaría.**

— **Ya No Te Creo. Me engañaste ocultándome sobre Tu pasado** — Su mirada está en el suelo — **Pero descuida Tarde o Tempano me iré de Tu lado** — Con lo que dije llamo su atención.

— **¿Ah, sí?** —Ataca— **Hablando de mi maldito Pasado, creo que llego la hora que sepas toda la Verdad Cariño** — rápidamente me toma del brazo fuerte y me conduce escalera arriba.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Te voy a demostrar quién soy** —Sigue llevando a rastras.

Cierra la puerta de su despacho detrás de Ella y vuelve a tomarme de la mano para llevarme a un escritorio, solamente deja dos sillas, una para Ella y una para mí frente a frente.

Me siento primero, va hasta su escritorio y saca un revolver de la mesa, me tenso y cuando veo que regresa, mete una bala a la misma y luego gira el tambor al azar, cerrándolo rápidamente de modo que ninguno de las dos pueda ver en qué recamara se encuentra.

— **Respira profundo,** _ **Cielo**_ —Dice con voz fría.

— **¿Qué haces?**

— **Vamos a** _ **jugar**_ **con la muerte.**

— **¿Por qué lo haces de esta manera?**

— **Porque está claro que aun desconfías de Mi** — Me hierve la sangre que haya cambiado de un segundo a otro, puede morir en este juego estúpido. Quiere demostrarme algo así como yo también quiero hacerlo— **Cada vez que haga una pregunta apretare el gatillo.**

— **De acuerdo, señora Fabray** —Digo con voz fría y el corazón saliendo de mi pecho. Toma el arma y la lleva a la cabeza, no le tiembla la mano, la veo por un segundo Cierro mis ojos y tira del gatillo. Nada.

— **Pregunte lo que quiera, señorita Berry —** Millones de preguntas vienen al azar, pero tengo que elegir las que realmente me importan a mí.

— **Eres Una Asesina?**

— **Solo con las personas que se lo Merecen** \- Toma el arma y la lleva a su cabeza.

Tira del gatillo y el click es como canción para mis oídos.

— **Cuantos has Matado?**

— **No llevo la cuenta** — Responde Tira del gatillo y otro click suena como eco en mi interior

— **Te gusta el sexo Violento?**

— **No** —Tira del gatillo y Nada.

— **Me Amas?**

— **Te amo Y Daria mi vida por ti** —Mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse por la tensión

Del momento y su confesión.

Es la última de tirar del gatillo y sólo queda un intento más, el mortal — **Esta pregunta lo hare Yo. ¿Me perdona?** —Me sonríe, pero no me convence, llevando el arma a su cabeza, y es cuando todo mi cuerpo se levanta de un impulso, tirando mi silla hacia atrás y gritando su nombre para evitar que tire del gatillo.

— **Te perdono** —Grito llorando en su regazo— **Por favor, no lo hagas**.

No me importa lo que sea élla, ya es tarde, me he enamorado de esta Mujer fría y controladora, me he enamorado de sus manías, de su voz, de su olor, de su tacto y gruñidos cuando me hace el amor. Amo todo de élla.

El arma cae al suelo y se dispara sola. Ese sonido es como una alarma de alerta para mí y la veo, no me duele cuando veo sus ojos con tono desconocido, siento frustración e impotencia por querer gritarle muchas cosas, pero no debo hacerlo.

No puedo creer que hiciera algo como eso, estuvo a punto de morir.

Me levanto de su regazo la palma de mi mano va a dar directamente a su rostro.

— **Te odio** —Regaño con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas— **¡Te odio!**

Camino hacia la puerta, pero me detiene al mismo tiempo en que la abro.

— _**Cielo**_ **, por favor…**

— **¡Suéltame!** —Le grito golpeándola de nuevo— ¡ **No te atrevas a tocarme, maldita idiota!** —La empujo con todas mis fuerzas, pero apenas la muevo.

Ataca mis labios Y levantándome del suelo me lleva al escritorio. Con desesperación me arranca el vestido Y hago lo mismo con su camisa, pantalón. Apoya sus manos En mis pechos, los masajea y me estremezco cuando siento que acerca su erección a mi abertura. Muerdo mi labio inferior y enseguida lo libera reprendiéndome en el silencio.

— **Joder, Rachel.** —Gruñe embistiéndome. Sale de mí y no me da tiempo de procesar su huida cuando me vuelve a penetrar de un solo empellón, esta vez rápido y sin intención de detenerse.

— **¡Quinn!** — Me calla con un beso sediento y resbaladizo. Sus manos llegan a las mías para ponerlas por encima de mi cabeza y acelerar más el ritmo. Con su lengua recorre desde mis pechos hasta mi cuello.

— **¿Vas a correrte?** —Pregunta sin dejar de mover sus caderas ahora un poco más despacio, pero ha sido una mala idea, el roce en cámara lenta hace que empiece a temblar

— **Por...Favor**

— **Córrete,** _ **cielo**_ —susurra en mis labios y me golpea fuerte que hace que me tense por dentro succionándola. — **Córrete para mí.**

Mí nublada vista mira fijamente a la suya mientras tiemblo debajo de Ella Se acerca a mi pecho y la abrazo fuerte todavía jadeando y succionándola por dentro.

Entonces Ella también se corre y me ve a los ojos.

— **¿Estás bien?** — Pregunta apartándose de mí , aparta los mechones de mi cara y vuelve a sonreírme.

Asiento con la cabeza y me ayuda a ponerme de pie. Veo todo el desastre que hemos hecho, papeles tirados por el suelo.

— **Llévame A nuestra Habitación** —Le digo Y ella sonríe un mas. Me alza como recién casado, Yo la abrazo Y desnudas cruzamos la sala

— **Espero que nadie entre, porque no quiero que me vean el culo** —Suelto una carcajada, Mientras subimos las escaleras.

Al llegar a la habitación Quinn me deposita en la cama Y yo la atraigo conmigo. La beso demostrándola que la he extrañado Y que no he dejado de Amarla.

— **Cariño —** susurra en mi Labios — **Estoy Dura Otra vez .Pero Primero Quiero** hablar contigo — De mala Gana se separa Y se recuesta a Mi lado, Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho E inmediatamente me abraza. Respira un poco Y empieza Hablar— **Yo nací en Harrison, es un pueblo muy podre donde mandaban los narcos Y la Mafia. Mi verdadero Padre Se llamaba Russel Ferrer, Era un Hombre agresivo Y alcohólico. Un día Trago a una niña de mi misma edad, tenía unos 6 años. Esa niña es Santana, Mi padre se había acostado con una prostituta, Esta se había Ido Y le dejo la Niña.**

 **Mi madre le reprocho, pero lo único que recibió fue una bofetada.**

 **Los años pasaron Y judy se encariño con santana, descubrió También que era intersexual.**

 **Con san con cuidamos la una a la otra como Judy nos enseño, Mi madre es nuestra Héroe cada vez que Russel venia borracho Y empezaba a romper todo lo que encontraba. Ella nos contaba un cuento mientras nos abrasaba para no tener miedo al escuchar como Russel pateaba la puerta de la habitación que estaba con seguro.**

 **A los 14 Años nuestra vida cambio. Mi madre encontró a Russel en el baño de casa con un disparo en la cabeza, el mismo se había suicidado Y a las dos semanas El Diablo apareció en nuestra casa.** — Veo que se esfuerza para no llorar ,pero le es imposible porque la primera lagrima recorre por su meguilla. — **Era de noche cuando ocurrió Todo. Unos hombres entraron a mi habitación y nos saco a mí Y a santana a la rastra Hasta la sala donde estaba Judy de rodilla mientras que otro la tenía agarrada de los pelos.**

 _ **Flashback**_

— **Quien es Usted?** —Pregunto

— **Soy Aleksi Ivanov Y el cobarde de su Padre me debía Mucho dinero** —Por eso se suicido.

— **Por Favor, no nos ganas nada —** Suplica nuestra madre.

— **Russel debió pensar Antes de meterse con la Mafia Rusa. El sabía Muy bien la consecuencia** —Dice Ivanov mientras voltea a judy y de un tirón le saca el camisón **— Contigo pagare Mi Bronca.**

— **No delante de Ellas** — Dice Judy desesperada

— **¡Deja a mi madre!** —Grita Santana mientras va corriendo contra Ivanov. Este con una bofetada la voltea al piso.

— **Niña estúpida** —Dice mientras sonríe — **Sosténgalas para que observen del espectáculo** —Le dice a su matones.

Nos sientan a cada una en una silla y nos agarra fuerte de la cara. Mi madre lucha con él, pero un puñetazo la desmalla. El desgraciado se desabrocha el pantalón Y con una sonrisa de depravado la abusa sin tener cuidado ni compasión. Intento cerrar los ojos, pero el que me sujeta la cara, me sacude la cabeza para que mire.

Pasaron Varios minutos, hasta el Ivanov se canso Y se levanta.

— **Ahora Tu** —Dice mientras se sube la cremallera del pantalón— **La zorra está bien estrecha, como te gusta a ti Pavlov** — Este sonríe Y camina donde esta mi madre ya consiente .Judy Vuelve a Luchar Rasguñándole la cara— **Te enseñare a Portarte Bien —** Dice agarrándole el pelo Y Golpeándola **.**

— **¡Ya basta Hijo de Puta!** —Dije Entre Diente Mientras llorada por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. El Me mira, Voltea A mi madre Boca abajo Y empieza a violarla con Fuerza.

Cierro un momento mis ojos para creer que es una pesadilla que al abrir MI madre este bien Y riéndose con Nosotras.

Pero no es Así, Todo lo que está pasando es Real Y no un Maldito Sueño.

— **Su Madre Tiene un Coño para follar a Jus** to —Dice Pavlov minuto después de Terminar de colocarse el cinturón— **Pero Lastima que la Tenga que Matar.**

— **Las dejaremos Vivas** —Interrumpe Ivanov — **Al final ellas no tiene la culpa que Russel me allá estafado** — sonríe con ironía.

Luego se marchan como si nada Ocurrió, Nosotras corremos hacia mama Y con cuidado la levantamos Para llevarla al sillón. Santana corre al baño para traer el botequín.

Al regresar saca algodón y con poco de alcohol le cura las heridas del rostro.

Tomo su mano para jurarle que esto no se quedara sin justicia, Me vengare y sé que santana hará lo mismo.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_


	39. Chapter 39

No tengo palabra, Me quede en shock. No puedo creer lo que tuvo que pasar, ahora entiendo sus pesadillas. ¿Dios mío porque hay tanta Gente con la mente podrida?

— **Mi chica no puede Hablar?** —Pregunta mientras me acaricia la espalda— **No llores por favor** —Me dice. Pero es imposible no hacerlo, me ha contado su pasado Y lo que han hecho a su madre.

— **No soy de piedra Quinn, Tengo sentimiento** —La abrazo fuerte

— **Lo sé cielo** —Su mano fría bajo mi barbilla y levanta mi cara hacia la suya. Me da un beso lento y sensual, cargado de significado. — **Te compasare luego** —Dice cuando se aleja y Yo Gruño— **Una vez curada Mi madre** —Vuelve con su relato — **decidimos vender nuestra casa a menor valor de lo que valía. Con ese dinero Judy compro unos pasajes y nos mudamos al centro de Nueva York, con lo que sobro alquilo un departamento pequeño por unos meses.**

 **A los 16 años con santana dejamos la escuela para poder ayudar a Judy con los gasto, Ya que Ella empezó a trabajar de sirvienta en algunas casa Rica Y con santana empezamos a limpiando patios, cortar césped, lavar platos y copas en un restauran para poder llevar las comidas que sobraban.**

 **Luego de un par de meses Y creo que dios nos escucho muestra plegaria que puso en nuestros camino a Héctor** **Moore** **. El quedo flechado con mi madre cuando la vio Trabajando en su casa.**

 **En un principio Judy no quería Volver a creer en un Hombre, Pero Héctor no se dio por vencido. No dejo que mi Madre trabajara en su casa, pero si le permitió que sea su secretaria con un sueldo digno. Creo que también por cansancio Judy acepto darle una oportunidad.**

 **Cuando Ambos se casaron, Héctor nos adopto como sus Hijas, nos dio Todo. Nos mando a uno de los mejores instituto Y hasta pagaba a profesores para qué nos de clases en casa.**

 **Mi padre Héctor no era un ángel pero para nosotras si, Aunque era Traficante de Arma. Por ese Motivo discutió con judy Y El Que amaba tanto a mi Madre dejo ese negocio Y a mis 21 Años decidí encargarme Yo del negocio con la ayuda de santana, sin que Judy supiera. Héctor con un par de Palabras ordeno que Sería la Jefa. Al ser su hija me obedecía Y me respetaban, Pero también nos advirtió que tengamos cuidados con los Vicios. El se refería a las Mujeres, alcohol Y otras cosas más, Pero nosotras éramos jóvenes con poder Y no le hicimos caso.**

 **A los 23 años, conocimos a Jennifer Y a Kelly en el club "las Divas" empezamos a salir con ellas. Aunque siempre le dejábamos en claro que no queríamos una relación amorosa, cuando me follaba a otras, Jennifer me hacia una escena de celo, eso me molesto Y la deje de ver.**

 **Pasaron 2 meses Y un Día Ella apareció con análisis que indicaban que estaba embarazada. Uso ese truco para atarme a Ella, Pero cuando vio que Yo solo la Quería por mi Hijo Y que nunca la amaría.**

 **A los 5 meses de embarazo se Tomo un Frasco de Pastilla mezclado con Alcohol. Eso me destrozo porque ese angelito no tenía la culpa que su otra madre estaba loca**.

 **El video que vieron Tu y Britt fue un año después, Nosotras estábamos drogada. Una amiga de Jennifer había puesto una sustancia fuerte en nuestra bebida, Cuando volví a ver a Jennifer en ese cuarto, solo quería follarla y matarla a la vez. Es por eso que nos comportamos como un animal.**

 **Todo fue plañado Por Ella, para después chantajearnos con el video y las fotos que ustedes vieron. Si no le daba una buena cantidad de dinero, Todo el mundo vería que las hijas del multimillonario Héctor Moore eran unas golpeadoras Y traficante** —Me mira fijamente y estudia mi reacción.

— **Aun eres Traficante?**

— **Deje de serlo cuando mi padre falleció, pero aun sigo siendo una asesina cuando tocan a las personas que amo.**

— **A que te refieres?**

— **Mate a uno de los que abusaron de mi madre Y a los Hijos de Aleksi Ivanov porque eran unos degenerados igual que su padre** —Me separo de Ella como si tuviera una peste

— **Entonces...Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Theo? , Vi el otro día en los noticieros que lo mataron por una junta de Cuenta.**

— **Ya te dije Rach, que mataría si hacen dado a las personas que amo** —inmediatamente la abraso, se lo que hizo esta mal pero Theo se lo merecía— **Te amo** —Le agarro la mano y la sostengo pegada a mi barriga — **esta personita También** —Le beso el cuello y me acurruco más todavía.

 **PERDON POR LOS ERRORES**


End file.
